New World or an Old One?
by XxLadyKikixX
Summary: One ancient spell was all it took to change everything. How will they cope in this world? How will their enemies and loved ones react to the changes? Who are these strange people? What have they themselves turned into? Warning Inside Disclaimer: I do not anything but the plot. Harry Potter goes to JKR and Elder Scrolls to Bethesda Softworks and Zenimax Studios
1. Prologue

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl**

**If you do not like reading about gays and lesbians please leave now.   
**

**Pairings: Will be announced along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

The ground trembled, the walls and ceilings shook as a great ending is taking place above. The foolish Golden Elves, they disobeyed the Daedra and now their descendants will pay for their actions. Do not combine magic with machinery the Aedras warned but they did not take heed. The golden white bricked towers crumbled before the massive wave of raw magic energy purging through the land, air, and water. The once clear blue sky is now a dark velvet red bleeding out from the capital of their Kingdom. Cries of agony and fear are everywhere. Fathers, mothers, and children run from the onslaught of the angry Daedras' power. Some begged on their knees for mercy and forgiveness but was struck down by fireballs coming down on them from the red sky now turning black.

From the depths below Elves of a different kind suffer from pillars falling over, no longer able to support the weight of the surface, came crashing down separating and killing friends and family members. Many of the underground water pools leaked, making tunnels flood almost all the way to the ceiling. Those that could not swim drowned but the few that managed to survive the water had other problems to face. The pillars that caused dead ends and the lights of the glowing mushrooms growing dim, plus the blue crystals-that let a bright blue glow to see into the dark- have died out. The huge magic energy wave that pulsed above in the surface has affected anything charged with magic, leaving the tunnels in almost complete darkness. Cries of children and the sound of drowning friends filled their acute ears.

"Come quickly my son!" a high voice yelled among the sound of crashing pillars of stone onto water. "Quickly we must reach the Center!"

Pale hands grabbed hold of his arm as his mother ran and dragged him away from the rushing waters. "Mother what about brother Armand?" his voice portraying worry.

"He will meet us there, he is old enough to take care of himself" she responded while lifting him up in her arms and sped off into a sprint. They passed other elves some running, some laying dead on the muddy ground. The Chaurus crawled along the walls digging into them creating small passage ways for the waters to fill. These creatures were very intelligent knowing the danger that the cold water will have on anyone unlucky enough to get sucked in. The young elf brought a small hand to his neck and grabbed onto a silver locket. "We're almost there my son" his mother panted.

He turned his eyes towards his mother, seeing hope in her face, than he turned to look behind her and his pupils grew wider. Before he could warn his mother a pillar collapsed from the pressure of the water and fell before them. Losing her balance they fell and crashed into the muddy ground. No sooner did they fall did the water overtake them.

"This way everyone! Head for the CENTER! THIS WAY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, guiding everyone to the Center. Everyone rushed, all of them covered in mud, water, and sometimes blood-though that is a common occurrence-, and torn clothing. The Blue crystals died out a long while ago when the first surge of magic swept through the land, only the glowing mushrooms provided a dim light. Many of them rushed past him towards the direction he pointed all the while he looked for two familiar figures to appear. He prayed to a merciful Aedra that they escaped from the Quarters and come into the Dome, where in the center of it was The Center. "This way!" he yelled.

He grew anxious but he knew what he needed to do it was to guide anyone who made it to the Center of the Dome. He saw many of his friends die and mortally wounded, he rushed towards a young elf and lifted her bridal style and headed for the Center all the while shouting at the others on where to go. "Do not stop, keep going!" he urged them on. The elf he was caring cried in pain, he knew that her leg was broken since he saw that a part of a pillar broke off and crashed onto her leg. "Hush, young one we're almost there."

The Center was in sight, white stoned steps lead towards the Center of the Dome. Gold iron fences rose high, golden round roofs shown on top of white bricks. The Center was the term they called it, it was composed of the Dinning Hall, Court Yard, and Factory. This was also a place where the Golden Elves would come and give them their assignments to do. This was a place that the Golden Elves demonstrated their superiority and power over them. This was the Center. But unlike times before, only their Great King stood in the center holding the limp form of his daughter.

"I want my mother!" the young elf cried. He settled her down onto the stone floor and rested her against the golden iron fence. "Be strong young one. Be strong" he told her before making his way towards the center of the mass crowd. He was eager for their King to speak, everyone is frightened and lost. They wanted their King to guide them, tell them what's going to happen.

"My people" the king's voice rang "the Masters have sinned and now they are being punished. But we are also being punished for their sins. The Masters, the surface dwellers have caused great Chaos and unbalance. Many will die and few will survive." He paused, laying his daughter down onto a stone bench. "This great suffering is happening because of the Masters, we did not nothing wrong."

He listened as the King spoke and he watched as the king raised both of his hands above him. "Let it be known, let this be our revenge among the surface dwellers!" He saw a white aura surrounding their King "Let them suffer the Daedras' wrath, and let their children suffer our wrath for they made our own be impaired." The King's voice filled with rage and anger and so did the magic that pulsed into his hands and outwards towards everyone.

He knew what their King was doing and he knew that this will not bring back the dead that suffered against the Masters' power nor avenge them. He turned around and ran away from the mass crowd and out of the Center of the Dome. His eyes scanned the tunnel entrances, a few more Elves ran out of them but none of them was the pair that he was looking for. A huge tremor went through the entire Dome and three tunnel entrances collapsed while water rushed out of two other ones. He saw the water had carried with it dead bodies. He could only hope that his mother and brother wasn't any of them. He then saw an old Elf struggling to climb the stone steps up to the center. Quickly has he could he went all the way down to help the old one. But just as he was about to reach out a hand to help a part of Dome's ceiling fell and crushed the old Elf. He was shocked but he knew he couldn't just stand there; he needed to make sure that others have made it here. He scanned to see if anyone else needed help but all he saw was the rushing water filling the Dome, three more tunnel entrances has poured with water. He had to go up the steps in order to not get wet. The water level was rising quickly and just before he was about to run back towards the Center he saw a silver locket float near his foot.

This only meant one thing, he picked it up and ran back up the stone steps. Once he reached the top of the Center he saw that their King was telling everyone to hold hands. "We will get through this together my brothers and sisters. We either live together or die together." But this did not sit well with him, he wanted live. He looked at the silver locket, to many it looked plain but this locket could be his ticket out of this. This locket was to only be used to absolute emergency, if the family line was threatened to cease to go on this locket was to be used on the last remaining blood line. Now that he knew that both his mother and brother were gone he grasped it tightly and chanted an old spell. One that would send him away from the dirty underground, away from the Master dwellers from above, send him away from this world.

"Patrocinare meam sanguis linea,

Da mihi portu satis tuto,

Dimitte me vivere,

Dirigebati iterum!"

A silver light blinded him as the world around him started to spin and spin. He could see the Dome twisting in ways it shouldn't causing everything to blend together in a huge blur. He grasped the locket tighter not wanting to lose it, not for the benefit of having it but for the sentimental value. This was the last thing he has from his family. Soon he felt himself twisting in ways he shouldn't, his foot was to his ear, his nose to his stomach, and eyes to his hands. As fast as all this happened it disappeared leaving him, dirty and wet, in an open space under a starry night sky.

He opened his eyes, not knowing when he actually closed them, and starred openly at the twinkling stars that he's only heard stories of from the Old ones. Silver orbs roamed the night sky until it landed onto a beautiful full moon. "So this is what the surface looks like" he mumbled. Never has he stepped out of the underground, never has he seen the light of day or the coolness of the night. He brought his hand, holding the locket, to his eyes and noticed that it changed from silver to red.

"I'm no longer with my kind" he stated. "but I will prosper, in this world the Masters will not control me. I will not bow to anyone anymore. But someday my descendants will return back to our homeland to learn from where they really came from." He lightly kissed the locket which caused a light red glow around it signaling that in the future, once it's fully silver again, will it take his descendants back home.

"Let us hope that the Daedras punished them well"

* * *

**A/N: It hasn't occurred to me that no one would know about the Golden Elves. It's what my brother called ****the Chimer, the ancient ancestor of the Dunmers. But since I like to twist a lot of things up, I changed my brother's nickname of the Chimer and instead gave it to the Dwemer instead. The Dwemer metal, when formed to make items, looked 'like' gold. In my mind it would only make since that (the elves that are currently underground-though I'm guessing you already know who I'm talking about- The Snow Elves, that will eventually turn into the Falmer) would label them as Gold Elves and or their Masters**

***I also would like to point out a really stupid mistake that I made while writing this. I kept putting Aedra instead of Daedra, there is no excuse for that stupid mistake.***

**The Chimer had fair skin and light eyes, complete opposite of the current Dunmer. They also had the Tribunal, _The Gods of the Chimer_. When the Chimer found a plot that the Dwemer found Lokhan's Heart the Tribunal intervened. The Dwemer used the power of the Heart to help create more machinery but the Chimer found this to be a mockery to the Deadras and their faith. War ensued between the two races, Nerevar was the leader of the Chimer while Dumac Dwarfking was the leader of the Dwemer. Both were severely injured in battle and according to the Elder Scrolls Wiki Dumac assuming-ly died on location, but it also says that the rest of the Dwemer disappeared when Kagrenac used the tools on the Heart. **

**Nerevar than took the tools and spoke with his council. They agreed to study them and when Nerevar died later on, his wish was to never use the tools on the Heart-my speculation is that he didn't want the Chimer to disappear like the Dwemer- but the council used them anyway in hopes of becoming Gods. The Chimer were devoted Daedra worshippers and the Tribunal wanted to become the Chimer's new Gods. As you can imagine this did not sit well with the Deadras. So Azura took matter into his/her (since Azura is Deadric Prince I can never decide on their Genders) and placed a curse the Chimer. Turning their once flawless skin and bright eyes to disgustingly dark complexion and red eyes.**

**I suggest searching this up on your own time, I can't really explain everything on here but I hope that clears things up a bit. I'm sorry if this seems like I don't know what I'm writing about but keep in mind that this is a fanfic, we're allowed to change things up a bit. But than again I did confuse Aedra and Daedra, that's totally on me you can call me an idiot for that. I will try to explain in more depth, about my story, in later chapters. **

**I hope this was useful. If my way of thinking doesn't make sense like nicknaming the Dwemer to Golden Elves than just deal with it.**

**Silly me I forgot to mention that I used Google Translate, so the little chant I wrote on here is in Latin, I don't know an elven language fluently so I just decided since in Harry Potter there are spells that are I guess Latin and I just went a long with that. So anyone who can speak Latin fluently feel free to hate me if I used it wrong.**

**The Translation:**

_**Protect my bloond line,**_

_**Give me a safe haven,**_

_**Let me live,**_

_**To prosper again!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Endurance

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl**

**If you do not like reading about gays and lesbians please leave now.  
**

**Pairings: Will be announced along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say that this took forever to type down and that I only went through half of this to check for any errors. I also would like to thank those that given me reviews and those that gave me advice. Thank you for those that put this on their alerts and favorites. **

**I have one favor to ask of anyone that is reading to tell me if there is any grammar errors and spelling issues. Its midnight right now and I'm not in the best condition to be analyzing a 6,778 words chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Endurance  
**

**June 10, 1980**

**Midnight**

Dark clouds hang over the elegant yet dreary manor. Cold droplets come crashing down on the roof and glass windows causing a roar to echo into every room and every hallway. An elegant wooden door opens -letting a hooded figure pass through- and closed with a bang ringing throughout the black halls. A crooked blue line shot through the black clouds causing a faint blue glow to enter the manor. The figure moved swiftly through the hallways, with only the sound of pounding against the glass to accompany him. The cloaked figure came upon a heavy wooden door in the most secluded part of the manor. He dared not to use magic for fear that 'she' would find him and he would rather not deal with 'her' right now. With his own strength he took hold of the door handle and pulled with all his might. The door scraped along the floor, sounding like a cat screeching while it's being slowly crushed to death. The door revealed stone steps going down into a dark abyss, you could close your eyes and you would see no change in the darkness. Luckily for him an ancient energy acknowledged his presence and a single torch lit up to push the shadows a bit farther away. A hand reached up to grab hold of the torch and the figure started his descent.

The steps seemed to go on forever; he could no longer even see the door that he went through to get to where he was now. The harsh pounding of the rain is now distant to his ears and all he hears now is the light cackling of the torch he holds. The fire blazed, laughing at the cowardice of the shadows. The darkness ever so slowly creeps away from the light as the hooded figure ever so slowly walked down the stone steps. It seemed like forever to him but he finally saw another lit torch further down, the light at the end of long and dark tunnel. Just a few more steps and he was now face to face with an iron door with an added security to it, a magical seal meant to keep unwanted strangers away. The hooded figure placed the torch down on the stone floor and removed his hood. A waterfall of light blonde strands, that looks almost white, flows out. He reached into the inside pocket of his cloak and brought out a silver dagger that has intricate nature like designs engraved to its hilt. He then brought the blade to the palm of his hand and slit through his own flesh. Red crimson blood seeped through the cut, a warm stained hand touched the sealed door and soon the seal glowed bright red. A rush of magical energy swept from the door, blowing out the light the torches provided. He struggled to keep his footing but he was able to keep his hand on the iron door. Breathing deeply he looked at the sealed door and watched as it slowly opened. Torches along the walls of the room lit up to reveal a crypt.

The crypt was spacious even though there was at least almost every single Malfoy tomb taking up a rather large amount of space. The farthest the tomb was from the entrance the further you get to the first Malfoy. The light haired man, by instinct, went straight to the last tomb at the back but the first to be placed. He walked by many of his ancestors the numbers going farther back in time. He only took a short pause to look at one tomb, the tomb of Lucius Malfoy I, but he only stopped for a few seconds before continuing towards his destination. It took him awhile but he finally came upon a grand tomb, the grandest of them all. Candles and flowers adorned this ancient tomb, a spell placed upon them to keep the candles burning and the flowers blooming, the only tomb allowed to have such an honor. On the side of the tomb was an engraving written in a language to most would be foreign and strange but to him he was very familiar with. He doesn't know why he had this sudden compulsion to visit his ancestor's tomb, he doesn't know why he was able to understand this weird engraving even though he's never seen it in his entire life except for that one time, but what he does know is that his ancestor was calling to him, maybe that's why. He knew that sometime in the future that he would have to bring his son here whenever he feels that it's the right time just as his father did a long time ago. But back than he was of five years of age, he could still remember the first time he laid silver eyes to this dusty tomb.

"_Father, why do we have dead bodies beneath the Malfoy manor?" _

"_Hush boy, you don't want to anger your elders now do you" it was more of a command than a question. The young boy just walked along side quietly with his father in the cold crypt. As they walked his father started to mumble to himself. The young heir of the Malfoy family knew that when his father started to mumble that he wasn't in such a good mood._

"_Dam it all. Why do I have this strong sense to come here?" he muttered as they passed by Nicholas Malfoy's tomb. "This energy is so powerful; the Dark Lord would surely be pleased if I found a way to harness it."_

_When his father uttered those words the fire of the torches flickered despite the fact that there is no wind down here. He sensed something was watching them and it was non to happy with his father. It caused the hair on his arms to stand and a shiver to run through his body._

"_Is that weakness I sense in you? You know very well that a Malfoy never shows weakness. You are dam well lucky that we are in our ancestors' sacred crypt. Otherwise you would be severely punished for showing fear" the strong commanding and venomous voice of his father spat at him. He knew better to show any emotion but the feeling that something was watching them increased tenfold._

_They finally reached the tomb of the first Malfoy and soon his father started to get lost into his own thoughts and started again to mumble to himself. The young heir looked at the cold tomb of the first Malfoy. He didn't know why but he felt a hundred times safer here than anywhere else. A warm presence pressed itself on his small cheek almost like a kiss. He felt the warm presence move near his ears and whispered in a sweet gentle voice "Clear as water and Pure as Snow. You will be the third. I will call for you again in the near future my son but for now just endure. Endure it my son, endure and be strong. Be strong little one."_

_With that the warm presence was gone leaving him in the heartless cold with his just has heartlessly cold father. His father stopped muttering to himself and soon grabbed hold of his small arm and dragged him out of the dusty crypt, most likely to teach him a lesson about being a proper Malfoy and how they never ever show fear._

He would never forget how safe he felt back then and even now as he stands before his ancestor's tomb he feels safe. Just like before a warm presence reached out to him and whispered in that sweet voice. "You came just as I called for you. Once clear as water, now tainted with pollution and once pure as white snow, now marred with dark evil magic" he shuddered at the voice's words feeling a bit ashamed of himself.

"Do not mistake my words for hate. You shall still be the third and your son shall be the fourth. I fear that I..we cannot go until certain things be cleared. Before anything else happens, I will lift this heavy fog that has ensnared you and those that should have been closest to you. Go little one. Endure it a bit longer; be strong for your son. Just a bit longer and you will not have to bow to a madman. Now go"

He felt a surge of magic carrying him out of the crypt, up the long stone steps, and out into the dark hallway. The sound of harsh rain pounding the glass rang loudly as he watched the wooden door close without so much as a squeak.

Slowly he turned and walked towards his personal chambers praying that what the voice said would be true. He didn't want to serve the Dark Lord and specially doesn't want to give his only son to him either. He was determined to go through with anything the Lord wants as long as his son was safe. As he headed for his chambers he stopped by the nursery. He slowly opened the door and walked towards the basinet that held his baby boy. Only five days old and he's already shown that he has Malfoy blood. He was beautiful, a hand slowly caressed the small cheek and a light kiss planted on the baby's head.

"Nothing will stop me from keeping you from harm's way."

**July 28, 1980**

**Noon**

All was silent at the long table. No one dared to speak until their Lord commanded them to. The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table with Nagini coiling herself around his neck. They waited with bated breath as their Lord sat there at the table with them. Soon they heard footsteps from outside the room and soon the doors opened letting a rat faced man to enter. All eyes were turned towards the rat face, the cold tone of their Lord's voice pierced through the air.

"Do you have what I want?"

"Y-yes m-y Lord" the rat faced man stuttered as he bowed down before the Dark Lord. He then stood back up and said "They re-e-reside in Godric's Hollow m-my Lord."

The Dark Lord brought his hands together and slowly thrummed them against each other has he mulled over this information. He focused his fierce eyes on every single one of his followers and said "On October 31 I will eliminate any hopes the Order has on defeating me. The rest of you I shall grant the privilege of doing as you please to any muggles and or muggle born you find."

**September 15, 1980**

**Morning**

A cry echoed through the elegant halls of the manor and a distant shout screeching through the old structure. A door with old carvings engraved in it shut with such a force that the peacocks outside turned their elegant heads to the loud noise. The shut door did nothing to repel against the sound of an upset child. The Lady of the house cursed obscenities as she tried to block out the irritating noise by covering her precious ears. She turned her golden head towards her husband, who was sitting calmly in his leather chair of his study, and urged him to make the child stop.

"Narcissa he is a babe he cannot help it if he needs something and doesn't know any other method to show it" he said while reading a rather old and dusty book. His wife just glared at him before marching up to his mahogany desk.

"You will do right to teach that child how to act as a proper Malfoy should. The Malfoy family will not be disgraced and looked down upon because the child cannot learn how to speak when it is needed to."

Storm grey eyes shot her a piercing look "He is only a couple months old. You cannot expect him to start talking or walking just like that."

"He has the ancient blood of Black and Malfoy within him. He is of purest blood, it is only expected of him to be absolutely perfect" she stated when another wail cut through the walls. "For the love of Merlin I will teach that child to show respect to his superiors! He should not be making so much noise whilst we are having a discussion."

"You will do no such thing!" he said with a firm tone while rising from seat. "You have no right to do such an act."

The blonde woman before him just nodded her mind absentmindedly at him and said "Of course, how easily I forget. It is _your_ _father's_ job to teach him accordingly is not?"

He inhaled deeply and just glared angrily at the witch before him. "I mean after all he is still alive and he was able to get you to inherit everything while his heart still beats. He would know the best way to teach that child. Father knows best after all." She had a small smirk playing on her blood red lips. She knew he hated his father and would rather be under the cruciatus curse than allow that old man within a hundred yards of his son.

"Why the sour face Lucius? He is your beloved father and he was the one to teach you how to become a perfect Malfoy though I wonder what he would do if he found out how you're currently acting" she hummed to herself and a spark shown in her eyes as she saw that he clenched his jaw the noise of the crying child temporarily forgotten.

"If you have nothing to say than leave but I warn you. If you dare try anything on Draco you will find yourself in a position worse than a simple prison hold in Azkaban."

A pale eyebrow rose at his threat but she said no more and left him in his study. Slowly letting out his breath, that he didn't know was holding, he slumped down on his chair. He doesn't know what's worse the fact that he's married to 'her' or the mere threat that the Dark Lord would want his child just the as the Lord wanted him years ago. He leaned his head back against the black leather of his chair and the memories of his youth came back to him, the day when he took the Mark.

_He kneeled before Tom Marvalo Riddle also known as the Dark Lord and or Lord Voldemort. He sat on a throne like seat with snake like designs etched into it. Nagini his familiar slithering and coiling itself around her master, hissing into his ear unknown words that made the Lord smile menevontly. The young teen dared not to stray his eyes from floor knowing that he punished those that have the audacity to look him in the eyes. They were in a dark cold room with Death Eaters all around them including his father who brought him here in the first place. None of them dared to utter a word so the only sound was the hissing conversation the Dark Lord was currently having with his deadly familiar. _

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the voice of their Lord boomed loudly in the silent room. He didn't see the Lord's attention focus on him but he was able to feel it, feeingl two eyes boring into him. "You brought me something very fine Abraxas. Of course it is only expected coming from your bloodline."_

_He heard a rustling of robes and the sound of footsteps coming closer to him. "I am pleased to have another pure blood serve for our righteous purpose" He felt the cold hand of the Lord raise his chin forcing him to look at his father's dark leader. _

"_A true Malfoy aren't you?" the Dark Lord told him "No emotion on your face, not even your eyes. But I know what you're feeling. No one hides anything from me" the Dark Lord's mouth curved upwards in a dangerous grin._

"_Mosmordre"_

_The pain came so quickly and he vaguely wondered when the Lord was able to point his wand at his arm. The feeling of pain was beyond words, it seeped through his skin, through his flesh and bones, and through his magical core. A black essence coiled itself around the white core of his soul causing him to cry out in pain. He could barely hear the cackling of their, now his, Dark Lord bounce off the walls of the dark room. The pain only increased every second until he blacked out and could no longer handle the extreme sensation. In the back of his mind he knew that his father would punish him for shouting out like that but he couldn't care less, he's just experienced one of the worst things in the world, his father can't do anything to hurt him anymore than what receiving the mark did. But he was wrong._

_Later that same day the Dark Lord summoned him and his father to his personal chambers. He asked for him specifically and apparently he had something in mind for him. His father knocked on the extravagant door leading into their Lord's chambers. So few are allowed in here and those that were, were only there for his pleasure and fun. They heard a cold ton telling them to enter and they did. The Lord was casually sitting on one of his armchairs, which was placed near the green lit fireplace, and signaled for the two of them to stand before him._

"_I found something quite interesting Abraxas" he stated "Quite interesting indeed"_

"_May I ask what it is my Lord?"_

"_Did you know that your son is a life mate of a Veela?" His father's eyes widened a bit at the information but knew to not interrupt when their Lord is speaking. " I sensed it when I marked him. If this Veela comes to claim him that would be a very big problem now wouldn't it? Lucky for me I modified the mark that I placed on him. It blocks him from the Veela from ever finding him even if they just so happen to walk right next to each other." The Lord finished with an evil grin._

_He didn't know how to react to the news. On one hand he was a mate to a Veela on the other he could never meet her or him sense it could go either way. He was stuck between happy that someone out there would actually love him and completely devastated that he would never receive that love. He watched as his father kneeled before the Dark Lord and asked "May I ask as to why my Lord? Why block him from the Veela when we could use that Veela's power to crush our opponents. Veelas are very protective of their mates and would do anything to have them."_

_The Lord just laughed and told them that "I don't want to share my new toy with another Abraxas." He didn't need another explanation to know what the Dark Lord meant. "Now Abraxas I need you to go lead a raid on this muggle loving wizarding village, consider it a reward for giving me your son."_

_His father soon got up, bowed and then left him with the Dark Lord in the Dark Lord's own personal chambers. He shook in fear to what was going to happen. He felt the Lord stand from his chair and walked towards him. A strong hand gripped his shoulders and ice cold words formed in the air "Come now this would be your very first assignment" the Lord said with a cold laugh._

Eyes fluttered open to see the terra cotta designs on the ceiling of his study. He was only fourteen when his father brought him to the Dark Lord. Even to this day their Lord would call upon him whenever he wanted something to play with. The Dark Lord had more control over his life than his father ever did and that included on who he was to marry. His father had it all planned out with some rich German girl but the Lord wanted him to marry one of the Blacks saying that they would produce a leader for the newest generation of Death Eaters. They would be the ones to carry out his legacy and serve his noble cause.

He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard his child's voice wailing through the manor. He stood from his chair, exited his study and went straight to where his son was. Upon entering the nursery he saw that the house elves were trying desperately to find out why the babe was crying so much. He moved passed them and their onslaught of apologies. He looked over the crib and gently picked the crying babe. "Shh it's alright now, I'm here there is no need to cry" and soon enough the baby stopped crying. Little eyes opened to look at his father and the babe snuggled himself closer to him. He smiled at his son and hoped that he would have enough strength to protect him from having to serve the Dark Lord.

**December 2, 1980**

_Daily Prophet_

_THE DARK LORD VANQUISHED _

_On the night of October 31, 1980 the evil Dark Lord came upon the Potter family household. In the dead of the night he came in and murdered James Potter and Lily Potter who both have been a thorn to his side throughout the war. The Order weeps for the loss of its two most valuable members but are given hope when they find that the son of James and Lily Potter survived. No one knows how the Dark Lord was destroyed but we all owe it Harry James Potter the boy that survived the killing curse, THE BOY WHO LIVED._

He placed the article down and released a shaky breath. The Dark Lord was gone now and that meant his son would be safe. All he has to do is keep him far away from his father and everything should be fine. The voice told him to be strong and he will be for he knows that just because the source of the evil is gone it doesn't mean that his faithful followers would go down without a fight. Suddenly the doors to his study were thrown wide open.

"Lucius have you read the Prophet?" Narcissa Malfoy the Lady of the Malfoy manor. Anger and fear were in her cerulean eyes. She feared that the Aurors would arrest them for being Death Eaters.

"I have and I have a plan that would save us from being sent to Azkaban" he told her while folding his hands together rather calmly. Just like a perfect Malfoy, never show any emotion no matter what; never show anyone just how scared you are.

"That's what I expect from you. I refuse to go to a filthy place, it is beneath me!" she screeched like a dying cat.

"We will tell them that we were under the imperius curse and that we never voluntarily joined the Dark Lord's plots. We must play our cards carefully Narcissa."

"How do you know they will believe it? They can just ask for our memories and make us drink veritaserum to find out the truth."

"They won't ask too much of us unless we donate money to help repair the damage that has been done. We just have to make it look like we never meant any harm to those muggles and muggle born."

"You want to give those filth money?!"

"How else do you think they would believe us? I will do anything to survive Narcissa even if it means aiding the muggles and muggle born. It's either that or the prison cell that seems to be far beneath you" he said with cold venom. She just nodded her head in submission hating it whenever he was right. The Dark Lord gave the Malfoys to her for her to control but she'll let this one go just this once.

**September 1, 1991**

**Morning**

The station was completely crowded with trunks, kids, and parents saying good bye. He guided his son towards the train and away from the other families. Even if they didn't do anything to his family he knew that many of these people bore a bitter resentment towards the Malfoys. He didn't want his son to run into the red headed clan called the Weaselys. They were rather vocal with their dislike of the Ministry just letting them go even though they helped with the Dark Lord. But their opinions are the least of his concern right now he wants his son to be safe. He was lucky enough to get his wife to Switzerland allowing her free reign of the vault, not like she has that already, to buy whatever she desires.

"Father don't look so concerned" He looked down at his son and saw that Draco was showing concern for him, he thanked Merlin that his father died of Dragon Pox otherwise Draco wouldn't be acting this way. The only time where he actually have to act proper is when Narcissa was around but she's countries away right now.

"You know as well as I do that nowhere is safe. Be happy that Severus works at Hogwarts at least there is someone to look at after you."

"Father I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need someone to be taking care of me, I'm all grown up now and I should be able to do whatever I please" he stood straighter just to prove his point.

"Well if you really are all that grown than I won't have to tell you that you're going to miss the train if you don't board on time" he smirked as his son looked at the train and saw that people were all rushing to get in.

"Father you did that on purpose didn't you? Quickly help me get my trunk!" he said while trying to lift the heavy case from the ground. He just laughed at his son and with a wave of his wand he levitated the trunk and enchanted it so that when ever Draco would carry it, it would be light as a feather. "I thought you were all grown up and don't need anyone to take care of you."

Draco checked to see if anyone was looking than stuck his tongue out before grabbing his trunk, turning around and quickly but elegantly marched into the train. A smile appeared on his face as he watch his son board the train, too caught up in that moment that he didn't notice that Arthur Weasely was watching him. The whistle blew and slowly the Hogwarts Express started to move, taking the children to one of the best Wizarding Schools in the world. As the train disappeared the parents started to trickle away, heading to their respective homes and jobs.

The platform was almost empty save for two people, one with golden light hair and the other with a flaming head. He turned to face the head of the Weasely clan, blue met silver. He examined the tall Weasely and noted that he changed throughout the years. His complexion was almost flawless and his red hair looked to be blazing with life and passion. Arthur also looked to be taller by at least an inch and seem to have built a muscular tone.

"Weasely" he nodded slightly towards the now slightly taller man.

"Malfoy" he responded. There is something different about the Head of the Weasely family but he couldn't tell what. He mentally scolded himself for being curious, the Weaselys hate his family because they were able to escape scot free. The female matriarch of the family was rather loud in voicing her opinion. Who's to say that husband of said woman wouldn't feel the same?

"If you will I must be going" he said while getting ready to disapparate away when a hand shot out to grab his arm. He turned his head to see that Weasely was right there grabbing his arm, he yanked his arm from his grasp and succeeded. "I believe it to be unwise to grab people specially when one is about to disapparate."

"My apologies Mr. Malfoy but you seem different."

An elegant eyebrow rose at his statement "If you mean about 'that' than of course. I'm in control of my own actions not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now I have a meeting to attend to"

"Yes, of course. Good bye Mr. Malfoy"

He narrowed his eyes at the Weasely, not once have they ever spoken to each other on 'peaceful' terms. It's usually when that wife of his is shouting out how he and his family should be locked up in a cell or anything along those lines. It was also around his fourth or third year in Hogwarts when Weasely graduated so there really is no reason for them to even be speaking. Not trusting the other man he walked a few distances a away before disapparating.

**August 16, 1992**

**Afternoon**

"Lucius we must make the proper arrangements. The Lord is returning and I believe it is time that we get a little revenge on the Weaselys." Narcissa said with poisonous hate. "In a couple of days the family plus Harry Potter the boy whom Draco failed to befriend is going to go shop for their school supplies. I say we intercept them and sneak this" she revealed a black journal and placed it on his desk "into the girl's bag. Oh sweet revenge" she said with a smirk.

He looked down at the black journal and could feel the dark magic that resided within. It was the same magic that gave him the mark. This was the Dark Lord's journal and whatever it is it's not good. But what can he do? Narcissa would most likely take Draco away and force him to do dark deeds if he didn't go along with her plans. Plus the Dark Lord's spell is still in place meaning he had to do whatever she deemed necessary for their purging of the world. She was basically the hand that controlled the puppet, the audience sees what the puppet master wants them to see.

"Oh and Lucius" he turned silver eyes at his 'beloved' wife "I think you should also prepare yourself. The Dark Lord _is_ coming back and I'm sure he would love to pick up where he left off don't you think?" He shuddered at what she implied while she reveled in the power she had over him.

**August 20, 1992**

**Mid Day**

Diagon alley was packed with vendors and buyers. Families going in and out of stores, going from here to there trying to get all the supplies needed for the new year. He watched as his son carried out what Narcissa instructed him to do. Draco entered the store and started to goad the Weasely boy and the Boy-Who-Lived. Just as things were getting heated Arthur got between the three boys and stopped them from mauling each other, but now it was his and Naracissa's turn. They strode into the small store and looked down upon every person in the building.

"What are you doing to my son Mr. Weasely?" he said with venom, it doesn't matter if Draco was meant to get into a fight with the Weasely and Potter boy, he would do anything to keep him from harm even if that means having to do Narcissa's dirty work.

"Mr. Malfoy I was just breaking up the fight between Ron, Harry and your son."

So far everything is going according to the Naricissa's plan and right now is her turn to speak. "Well, I thank you for stopping just a Un-Malfoy like behavior" she gave Draco a stern look making her appear like an actual mother scolding her child.

"But what's even more un-Malfoy like is the fact that you are buying such second hand items" she said while picking up one of the Weasely girl's books. This caused the exact reaction Narcissa needed from the mother Weasely.

"Not everyone is filthy rich as you Mrs. Malfoy" the red head spat "You would never understand true hard work. Why you must spoil your child so much that he doesn't even know how to bathe himself!" Then she did something unexpected, she whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at Narcissa. Now he had no choice but to point his wand at her while Arthur pointed his wand him.

"Hmph, if this is how you act than no wonder your spawns are incompetent" she spat with venom laced in her voice, she than turned to look at the only daughter of the Weasely clan "Here girl, you can have you filthy book" and with that she shoved the both the book and journal into their bag. Wands were put away but the murderous eyes of the red headed female glared at Narcissa and him. "Come now Draco we have no need to linger here any longer" he said while guiding his son and 'loving' wife out of the store.

Once they arrived home Narcissa broke into a loud cackle, so much like her sister Bellatrix. She gave Draco a kiss on his head and gave him a pat on the cheek. "Well done, the Dark Lord will be pleased that we have laid the cards down for the Weaselys to suffer" and with that she walked through the elegant yet dark halls of the manor. The clicking of her heels fading slowly away with each step that she took. Bother he and Draco let out a shaky breath, the two of them were never felt at ease when she was around and unluckily for them she lived there.

"Father."

"Yes Draco?" he looked down at his son who was soon to enter his second year at Hogwarts.

"Did you see the way that Arthur Weasely was looking at you?"

He furrowed his brow "No but I imagine he would be quite upset at the fact that I pointed a wand at his wife." Draco shook his head and said "He didn't look upset, he had this face that looked like he was thinking of something. Something important concerning you."

He sighed, "Whatever it was Draco it's in the past. Come now the new school year will start soon, lets best summon Dobby to help. We wouldn't want your mother to get a hold of him now do we?"

He watched as his son's eyes widened at the horror that Narcissa would bring to the little elf. Everyone in the manor knew that when she was in a good mood she tends to start mounting new house elf heads on the walls. "Dobby!" he said loudly but not too loud so that his mother wouldn't come and tell him to shut up.

"Yes? Sir, Draco ask for Dobby?" the elf said as he popped in.

"Did you do everything we told you to do? Concerning Potter."

"Yes, yes, yes. Dobby warned Potter but Potter wouldn't listen."

"Figures since we just saw him getting supplies. Anyways I need your help in packing my truck will you do that for me?" Draco asked

"Of course" Dobby nodded his head vigorously and even bowed so low that his floppy ears touched the floor. Draco than turned to him and said "We're going to my room now, don't let that she devil anywhere near you."

He smiled at his son's way of telling him to be safe. Funny how he had to watch his own back in his own family home but life is cruel that way. "Go on now" he told them and watched as they two went up the stairs.

**October 23, 1993**

**Evening**

Loud footsteps could be heard echoing in the silent halls. The steps grew louder and louder until the door to his studies were thrown wide open. The wood hit the wall harshly and caused some of the ornaments handing on the wall to shake. At the threshold stood a blond haired woman, with a red flushed face, holding an opened letter in her hand. He just looked up from the paper he was reviewing and slowly placed it down.

"Lucius have you seen this?!" she pointed the letter she was gripping, if it was a person that person would be choking by now.

"Of course I have, Draco got into an accident with a Hippogriff" Narcissa was about to say something but he continued saying "I've already got that poor excuse of a creature to be executed. Now what is it you exactly want?"

"I want that big oaf dead! Get the fat good for nothing Hagrid out! That is an order!" she spat with such rage.

"I cannot do that." He knew that telling Narcissa that she can't have what she wants would anger very much and he was right. She marched up to his desk and slammed her fist on the wooden surface. "You will do as I command."

"I would if I could, unfortunately the Ministry wouldn't allow such a thing would happen since Dumbledore is the Headmaster. If you really want that giant dead go kill it yourself" he knew better than to provoke even more but it just slipped from his mouth and now he has a bruised eye.

"Next time I won't be so kind." She said while slamming the door shut.

**1994 Tri Wizard Tournament**

"Everything is almost complete Lucius, soon our Lord will rise again and our son will be his Lieutenant. He will become the greatest Death Eater of his generation." Narcissa said as they and the rest of the inner circle waited for the plan to unfold and in a few minutes they heard the crashing of two bodies. "Well this is unexpected" she whispered "but no matter this won't stop the Lord from coming back. We'll do with the other one when the Lord tells us to."

Everything was over in such a few moments. The Diggory boy was dead, Potter escape with the lifeless body, and now the Dark Lord is back again. Standing before their Lord they waited with bated breath on his next command. He refused to lift his eyes from the ground, he didn't want to see what the Lord has transformed into. A hauntingly cold voice pierced through the cold chilling air.

"Loyal servants." He spat "Sitting in your houses doing nothing to find me. I should have all of you killed, and you know what? Maybe I would" he said with more venom than he's ever heard anyone speak in. Their Dark Lord slowly walked in front of them, examining each and every one of them. Almost like a predator watching its prey with hungry red eyes. "All of you changed" he sounded rather calm than angry, the quick tone change of his voice caused confusion among the rest of the Death Eaters. "All of you grew older" blood red orbs than landed on him. He hissed something in parseltongue and he had a sneaky suspicion that it was about him.

"All of you leave now!" Their Dark Lord yelled, everyone scrambled to get out of the graveyard "everyone but you." He said in a low tone. He was ready to leave but he knew now that he couldn't. He waited a few more seconds until all the other Death Eaters left him alone with the Dark Lord. He hears his Lord slowly approach him all the while he kept his head down. A white skeleton like hand lifts his chin up while the other pulls away his mask. He had no choice but to stare into the red eyes of their Lord.

"You barely changed" the Dark Lord whispered to him, he could feel his breath crawl upon his face. The hand that held his mask dropped it and instead pulled him closer to the Dark Lord. "Good, good" the Dark Lord muttered and kept muttering one hand kept him close while the other roamed everywhere else. "Lucius why don't we catch up for old times sake?" He didn't say anything since he knew he wouldn't be able to escape anyway. A mad cackling could be heard from the pale Lord "Barely changed a bit" he said while smiling like the madman he is though he would never tell the Dark Lord that ever. Soon the Dark Lord raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist they were both in a very familiar room.

* * *

**A/N: One quick little note, I found that there were two Lucius Malfoys, the first one being around in 16th century and the other one that everyone should commonly know. R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Back to Hogwarts

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl**

**If you do not like reading about gays and lesbians please leave now. **

**Pairings: Will be announced along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: I did not proofread this at all so if any of you by any chance find anything that just doesn't make sense please tell me...nicely, tell me nicely. I'm also pretty upset on how this chapter turned out. It's also not as good as I hoped it to be plus it's not as long as the previous chapter. Anyways R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back to Hogwarts**

He couldn't believe that it was already his fifth year at Hogwarts, he couldn't believe that in just two more years he would be graduating, he couldn't, didn't want to believe that the Dark Lord was back, and he definitely didn't want to believe what his mother wanted him to do once this school year was over. He inhaled and then exhaled hoping that his nerves would calm down a bit, it didn't. A hand was placed on his shoulder and it gave a light squeeze of reassurance, this calmed him down. He turned around to face the tall figure of his father. Just like his past Hogwarts years it was only his father seeing him go, not like he was complaining since his mother wasn't really a mother. She was more like his aunt Bellatrix except she never went to Azkaban.

"Draco" he turned his grey eyes to look at his father "You need not worry. I won't allow Narcissa to give you to The Dark Lord" his father quietly told him, they had to speak lightly in case someone was eavesdropping on them.

"I know father. You would do anything in your power to stop him."

"Now listen to me" this time both of his hands were holding onto his shoulders "I must tell you that you are not to return to the manor during winter break." He said with a serious tone.

"I can't do that father, I'll be leaving you alone with _her_ and the Dark Lord" he told him and just when he was about to say more, Lucius interrupted him "Draco!" he shouted yet whispered at the same time.

"It is fortunate enough that I prevented the Dark Lord from seeing you this far, I'm not going to take any risks. If he sees you he will mark you" silver eyes glinted with fear and determination "I am not going to allow that to happen. You are to stay at Hogwarts for your own safety; I will tell Narcissa and the Dark Lord that Severus needs your help with potions at Hogwarts and since you're a Prefect it is only expected you do well and work hard even over break."

In his mind he knew that this was the best thing to do but in his heart he didn't want to leave his father. You can call him a daddy's boy but that wouldn't bug him. He took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding his head that he understood what needed to be done. The smile that graced his father's face was almost worth leaving him alone in that dreadful manor. "Good now get on the train before it leaves you."

He just chuckled and said "I'm Draco Malfoy that train would never dare leave before I'm on board." His father shook his head lightly and said "I believe I've spoiled you too much."

He turned his face into mock surprise "Me? Spoiled, you must be mad!" Both Malfoys laughed not caring that people would see them. Most of them wore surprised faces, they never thought that Malfoys could even crack a smile let alone laugh. Once their laughter died down the two Malfoys embraced, while no one was looking, and said their goodbyes.

He walked down the aisle of the train looking for an empty compartment when he passed by the Golden Trio. While walking pass them he overheard a small portion of their conversation.

"Ron, you can't stay angry at your dad forever you know."

"Hermione's right, so what if your dad is a Veela?"

Unfortunately he didn't hear anymore since he was looking for any empty compartment which he found near the end of the train. He lifted his trunk and placed it above his seat and once that was done he sat down and looked out the window. Just as he expected he saw his father at the platform waiting for the train to depart then disappear from view. He was about to close his eyes and take his Hogwarts Express Train nap when the door to his compartment slid open. The door revealed Greg and Vincent otherwise known as Draco's bodyguards but in actuality they were just close friends. Once the door was closed and their trunks put away did they start to talk.

"Hey Dray, how was your summer?" Greg asked as the both of them sat across him.

"The usual minus the fact that the Dark Lord is living with us" both Greg and Vince smiled sympathetically at him. "Father doesn't want me going back to the manor over winter break. Can you believe that he actually got me to agree on leaving him there?"

"It makes sense Dray. Your father wouldn't want you be anywhere near the Dark Lord" Vince said while Greg nodded in agreement. "Has the Dark Lord given you?" he asked tentatively. He shook his head no and watched as both his friends released a sigh of relief.

"You two wouldn't believe what my father had to go through just to keep the Dark Lord occupied and keep his attention away from me. I can't say the same for my mother though; she actually wants me to receive the Dark Mark after this school year."

This time he watched has his two friends shoot worried faces at him. "Did the Dark Lord announce that you were to receive the Dark Mark?" Vince asked. Again he shook his head no "Like I said father was able to keep him occupied."

Vince just nodded his head and the three of them fell into comfortable silence. The train had already started to move while they were having their conversation. As he looked out the window he suddenly remembered something extremely important. He couldn't believe that he forgot especially since his father mentioned it during their conversation. Just when he was about to stand up the door to their compartment slid wide open with a huge force.

"Draco! I hope you haven't forgotten that Prefects are supposed to be sitting near the front of the train not the end of it?" a girl with black hair and brown eyes nearly shouted.

"Will you not punch me if I told I didn't forget?" he asked with eyes pleading to not get punched again. Brown eyes narrowed down at him "I would thank Granger for making you afraid of punches but we all know that isn't going to happen. And no Draco, it doesn't matter whether you forgot or not I'm still going to punch you" and true to her word she punched in the arm.

"Why are women so violent these days?" he said while rubbing the spot where she punched him.  
"We won't be so violent if people like you would stop pushing our buttons, and no Blaise not _those_ button and before you ask yes I knew you were there and you" she said before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the compartment "Should be seating yourself at the front."

"Sheesh Pansy, don't you know how to take a breath now and then?" he told her while she released his arm. "Hey Blaise" he greeted to the Italian leaning against the wall who nodded in return.

"Draco you shouldn't be shirking your duties so soon. The school year hasn't even started yet!" she scolded at him. Rolling his eyes at her he said "I forget one time and you're all over me like I'm about to runaway with your most prized possession."

"This is not funny Draco, you are just lucky that Granger and Weasely also forgot thus making you look less bad. Now come on let us get there before those two and Blaise you stay with Vince and Greg and no you may not bring a random girl in there with you." She told the both of them before walking briskly to the front.

"Well, I wish you luck with her" Blaise told him as he went inside the compartment and started a conversation with Vince and Greg. He closed the door of the compartment before he headed off to follow Pansy.

"Pansy does getting their before Granger and Weasely really that important to you?" he asked once he finally caught up, she was walking at a pretty fast pace. She gave a look that asked whether or not Buckbeak did more damage to his head than to his arm. "Of course it's important. This will show the Professors that we are far more responsible and mature than those two but I don't think that will go smoothly sense you forgot."

He raised his hands in surrender "Alright, I'm sorry but at least now I remember." She just rolled her eyes at him and said "Riight, you wouldn't have remembered unless I came in and dragged you out."

"Now wait a minute that is not true! I did remember it just so happens you barged in before I was able to get out myself" he explained to her as they finally reached the front. He followed Pansy as she opened the door of an empty compartment. "Good, seems like those two Gryffindors didn't show up before us. Quickly sit down and when they come in act like we've been waiting for ages." He just shook his head at his friend's antics. "As you wish"

In just a few short moments both Granger and Weasely slid the door to their compartment open. The two Slytherins and the two Gryffindors just stared, or more like glared, at each other before the two of them sat down across of him and Pansy. He wished that he hadn't become a Prefect if only it meant not sitting with the Lions. He was actually a bit surprised that Potter didn't become a Prefect and wasn't in the same compartment with his two friends. No one spoke a word to each other and the ride to Hogwarts was filled with awkward tension. Once they arrived at their destination he was more than glad to leave the compartment. Unfortunately though, all Prefects had to stay a bit longer to listen to the Head Boy and Head Girl speech. Now once the boring speech of what was expected of them was done was he finally able to meet Vince, Greg, and Blaise outside the train.

"Thanks for grabbing my trunk" he told them as they placed all of their trunks onto the carriage. They waited for Pansy to come out of the train before the five of them climbed aboard and headed off to the Castle of Hogwarts.

The beginning of the year feast was the same as usual except now Dolores Umbridge is the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He rolled his eyes; honestly he would much prefer uncle Sev teaching them instead of some ministry dog. His father told him how Miss I'm-Completely-Obsessed-With-Cats-And-The-Color-Pink would do anything the minister told her as long as she had something to gain. He knew his father wouldn't have allowed her to get in but as it was he was too preoccupied keeping the Dark Lord's attention from him. He watched as Dumbledore ended his speech and soon enough the tables were filled with food. Just like always he reached for the fruit bowl and grabbed a nice juicy apple.

"You need to eat something else than just an apple Draco" Pansy told him from across the table while she herself placed food on her plate. "Pansy you would make an excellent mother with all that nagging" he simply stated before taking a bite of his apple.

"Oh come on now you know without me you wouldn't have such a nice figure." He nodded his head in agreement; she was the one who told him to fix his diet and now has a body that anyone would die for. Also if you add the fact that he plays quidditch and just naturally looks good than well, it's no wonder many girls-and some guys- swoon over him. He raised his apple in tribute to Pansy. "I salute you Pansy, now you should try and regulate Vince and Greg's food habits."

He watched as her eyes sparked with the thought of a new challenge. Hey if she was able to get him from looking good to gorgeous than she can most likely can do something for Greg and Vince. Not saying that they were ugly but they just need to lose some of their fat and just maybe have a couple girls fawning over them. But said boys punched him, on both sides, and said simultaneously "Don't you dare suggest such a thing ever again. Food is our life and we will eat however we please."

"What is it with people punching me?!" he said while rubbing his abused arms. "I'm very fragile you know and father would most likely have a fit about this." All his friends just ignored him and went back to eating their food or more like Vince, Greg, and Pansy while Blaise went off to flirt with some girl at the Ravenclaw table.

The feast went rather quickly and soon enough they were all heading down to the common room, he and Pansy being the Prefects they are were guiding the first year Slytherins. This year's first years looked so innocent and pure he felt horrible that soon the Dark Lord will try and recruit them. They were better off being a Hufflepuff than being a Slytherin but alas they are in Slytherin. Once they were all in the common room and their head of house had their annual talk of the year did he venture out. As much as he liked sitting in a nice comfy chair by the fire he would rather go somewhere where he could see the sky. His shoes clicked on the stone floors as he briskly walked down the torched lit hall. Finding the spiral stair case he went up by two, eager to get to the top. He knew when he was finally there since a light cool breeze would always greet him. He walked towards the railing and leaned against it with his eyes marveling at the sight of the nighttime sky. Ever since he could remember he always had this fascination of looking at the stars and then just admiring how vast the sky was. Tonight was a crescent moon, and his eyes followed its curve before focusing at the whole painting of the night sky. He wondered if his father ever went up here just to see the wonderful view. Maybe he should write a letter asking but he can't, not when _she_ might get a hold of it. _She_ would most likely start sending him howlers reminding him on how to be a proper Malfoy and what not. Sighing he straightened his posture, turned around, and descended the spiral steps.

All was quiet in Hogwarts save for those in their rightful common rooms. The light of the torches danced with the shadow. Swaying one way and swaying the other, like an elegant ball dance. Walking down the corridor he decided to stop by the bathroom to check his appearance, if people were to ever call him vain he would most likely admit that they were correct but only after he hexed them. He supposed that he had a little bit of _her_ in him. Feeling the urge to hex people he believes was trying to insult him, he was fortunate enough to have Lucius as his father. Without him who knows how he would have been brought up.

He opened the door to the boys' lavatory and went straight for the mirror above one of the sinks. Looking at his reflection he noticed that the top of his hair was a bit out of place, most likely caused by the evening breeze. Fixing it back in place he heard voices right outside the bathroom door on instinct he took to one of the stalls. Soon the bathroom door was opened and he could hear that the voices belonged to two boys, two distinct boys, Potter and Weasely.

"Let's check to see if anyone is in any of the stalls" he heard Potter suggest. He could hear the sound of their footsteps bounce off the tiled floor and walls. He knew that one of them were getting closer and so he decided to close the lid of the toilet, lightly as to not make a sound, and sat down on it while bringing his knees to his chest. The footsteps stopped at his stall and he could see either Potter's or Weasely's shadow move across the floor.

"No ones hear" he heard Potter's voice state.

"Just to be safe let's put a locking spell on the door. This way people won't barge in while we're talking." He heard a click and knew that they casted the spell. "Okay now Ron, no one is here but the two of us and I locked the door leading to the bathroom. Now tell me what the big deal is?"

"Harry EVERYTHING is a big deal!" the sound of footsteps reached his ears and he knew that Weasely was pacing. He just rolled his eyes, Weasely was about to rant on something that most likely isn't worth any of his time and yet he has this urge, no, this feeling that he _needed_ to listen.  
"Calm down Ron. So you find out your dad is a Veela over the summer and that he finds this silver necklace that he believes has something to do with blood and what not. I don't see how this should bother you?"

"It's not just that Harry. I don't give a Morgana having balls about the necklace though I believe it's also part of the problem. The fact is that he never told us, he never told mum that he was a Veela. After all these years he tells us now?"

"He probably didn't want to scare your mum that he was a magical creature. Besides he's still a wizard and that means he's only part Veela."

"Harry he told us that he has a LIFE MATE! You remember what Hermione said 'Only _full blooded_ Veelas can have life mates"

"Okay so he's not a wizard but that doesn't change the fact that he's your dad and all of you are still his family. So okay he didn't tell you about it till now but that shouldn't be in the way of the bond you guys share."

"You're not seeing the picture Harry!"

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to see!"

He could hear the two of them shouting at each other. Great he was now stuck in the middle of two lions fighting; he wondered whether or not he should just walk out and leave. It's not like any of this concern him in particular. Just when he was about to bring his foot down onto the floor he felt something holding him back. His muscles tensed up against the invisible restraints and tried to pull free but alas he couldn't move a single inch. Panic was starting to creep in and he then decided to just yell out for help, pride of being Malfoy be damned his mother could scold him later, and just when he was about to shout out for help he felt as if he didn't have a voice. Sweat was starting to form on his head, something was taking control of him and he didn't know what. Was it the Dark Lord but that's impossible, during this time he would call his father to his personal chambers to do the _usual_. He rather not think about that right now and decided that something else was doing this but he just didn't know what.

"Look Harry, my dad is a Veela and he married someone, created a family with someone that wasn't his life mate. My mum is not his life mate! You know what this means Harry! He was just messing around with my mum! He was just stringing her along this whole time! All these years he had a life mate and he decides to take advantage of _my_ mum. Hermione said that Veelas that have life mates can't be with another person unless it's their mate. But apparently that rule doesn't apply to my dad just because he wasn't able to detect whether or not he actually had a life mate. He _knew_ that he was _supposed_ to have a life mate and yet he chose to marry mum. And now he comes out and tells us that he's a Veela with a life mate. No matter what Harry a Veela will always choose their life mate. Once he finds his mate he's going to forget us Harry. We won't matter to him anymore."

"Ron I'm sure that your dad would never just abandon you guys like that. He's a family man and you're his kids. I'm pretty sure the bond you guys share should be stronger."

"You're wrong Harry, a Veela ALWAYS chooses their life mate. A Veela and their life mate are destined to be together and no other being would ever compare to their mate. Their mate is their world, they wouldn't be as happy as they would be if they go with someone else. Yes he may have been happy being with us but it won't compare to what his life would be like with his mate."

"I-I don't know what to say Ron."

"You don't have to; I just needed to get that out. ARG! I can't believe he would do this to us." He heard the sound of glass breaking and knew that Weasely punched one of the mirrors. The sound of heavy breathing filled the bathroom. "He's not my dad anymore, he doesn't deserve it!" another sound of glass breaking "He doesn't deserve to be in this family!"

"Ron STOP! Your hand is bleeding and when Hermione sees this she's going to have a fit. And you can't just declare that your dad is no longer your dad."

"YES I CAN HARRY! HE SHOULDN'T EVEN SHOW HIS FACE AT THE BURROW ANYMORE OTHERWISE I'LL HEX HIM!"

He heard Potter sigh and say "Come on Ron let's go see Madam Promfrey about your bloody hand." All he heard was a grunt, a click signaling that the locking spell was undone, and soon the door opened then closed. Once they were gone he felt the restraints that were holding him back lifted and then something warm embraced him. He should have been terrified but for some reason it felt very comforting to have this warm presence surround him. It almost felt like those times when he was a child and his father would hold him as they sat near the fire. But soon enough that feeling was gone and all it left behind was that memory of a long time ago. Once it was gone he immediately burst out of the stall. He took once glance at the mirror, just to check if everything was still in place, than exited the bathroom and headed quickly back down to the Slytherin Dungeons.

The moment that he came upon the entrance to the Slytherin he, almost, shouted the password and without giving thought to any of the other students in the common he hastily went to the dorm room that he shared with Greg, Vince, and Blaise. Once he opened and shut the door he noticed that Greg, Vince, and Pansy were in there giving him worried glances. He was about to say an excuse, so that he could just go sleep and forget about what happened, but Pansy gave him her most stern look saying 'Try and talk your way out of this and you'll find yourself half the man you should be'. Let's just say that he would like to keep all parts of him intact.

"Dray wassup? You look like you've seen a Dementor." Greg asked him while he went and sat down on his bed.

"Do you guys know whether or not Hogwarts itself has an ability that, I don't know, restrains you?" he questioned them but before any of them answered he already knew what they were going to say.

"Draco Hogwarts is a magical castle but it's not a sentient being that can formulate its own thoughts and feelings. If Hogwarts was and if in fact a sentient being than well, I don't think any of you guys are able to wank in peace what with Hogwarts watching everything you do." Pansy stated while looking through one of her school text books. She was currently on the carpeted floor, green color obviously, lying down on her stomach. Greg and Vince were on their own beds munching on sweets that they always seem to have a surplus amount of. "Now tell us Draco" she closed her text book and looked him dead in the eye "Why do ask?"

"What if I were to tell you that I went to the restroom to make sure that I looked good obviously" he watched as she rolled her eyes at him before continuing "When I heard voices outside the door. For some odd reason I went straight for one of the stalls. Don't ask me why, I just did" he quickly added before she could say anything. "Then Potter and Weasely came in talking about whatever. Oh did you know that apparently Arthur Weasely is a Veela?"

"Get to the point Draco."

"Alright, alright. So as I was listening to their little conversation that I no longer wanted to listen to, so I decided that I would just walk out. But when I started to move something held me back, I also tried to yell out but it felt like I had no voice. It felt like I was being controlled by something."

He watched as Pansy had this contemplative look on her face and listened when she said "Or someone. Draco do you think it's possible that the Dark Lord was controlling you?"

He shook his head no at her question. "During this time the Dark Lord would be, how do I say this, occupied having his _special meeting _with my father." He added a little emphasis on the words 'special meeting' even though only Vince and Greg would understand. Said boys gave him a sympathetic look before going back to eating their sweets.

"You don't think that while they are having their meeting that the Dark Lord is capable of controlling you? He could be using some sort of enchanted item. The Dark Lord is powerful and it wouldn't surprise me that he wants someone spying on Potter."

He mulled this over in his head, it did make sense but it just doesn't feel like it's the right answer. Not in the mood to really think this through he just plopped backwards onto his bed and decided that he'll deal with it only if it causes any future problems. "Night you guys"


	4. Chapter 3: You say No but I said Yes

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl**

**If you do not like reading about gays and lesbians please leave now.  
**

**Pairings: Will be announced along the way. **

**-If you want a spoiler on who is going to be with who just scroll all the way down for the A/N at the bottom. If you don't want a spoiler than read the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: Okay, I went through this but I'm pretty sure there are still typos in here somewhere but anyways Read and Review! This is around 5,531 words, this should (kinda) make up for the last chapter being a bit short.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You say No but I said Yes**_  
_

_He was walking, walking where? He didn't know, walking towards? He didn't know either. All he knew was that it was dark and cold. He wore no shoes nor any proper attire, he was completely bare. He reached out for something, anything. All he felt was air and nothing else. He knew that he was somewhere if the dirt beneath his feet were any indication. He heard a call from afar, very faded and distant but he heard it nonetheless. A feeling of urgency took over him; he had to get to that call, that voice. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to burst out of him. His legs and feet started to pick up their pace from a walk to a sprint. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he knows where he wants to go, needs to go._

_He could see it now, a faint glow at the very end. As he got closer and closer the glow grew nearer and nearer. He reached out with his hand, trying to get a hold of the dim light. He could feel the slight warmth of the it, he started to curl his fingers around it but all he felt was this weird texture. A texture that only mushrooms have. Eyes widened at his revelation, the light he thought he was grasping was actually a mushroom, a glowing mushroom. How could a mushroom glow? He wondered, muggle mushrooms didn't glow, magical mushrooms didn't glow so why is this one? He was going to delve more into that train of thought until he heard that voice calling out again but this time it was louder and closer and more...afraid._

_"My son, where are you? The_ _masters will take you away_ _from me if they find you. Please my son where are you?"_

_He recognized the voice but he's sure that he's never heard it before. His heart tells him that the voice belongs to his mother and yet he knows, in his mind, that his true birthmother would never speak with such love and fear for him. _

_"My son where are you? You know that we're not allowed to venture out from the Quarters without permission."_

_All of a sudden he felt someone grab hold of his shoulder. He turned around to see who its was and by using the dim glow from the glowing mushroom he saw that it was a woman. She had light pale skin, high cheekbones, slightly pointed ears-he couldn't tell from the poor lighting- snow white hair and her eyes. One of them was completely white while the other looked like a faded grey. Her lips where very pale and chapped, almost like they haven't had a sip if water for ages._

"_There you are, come now I was able to get you this robe. It's not the best but it will protect you from the cold." She told him while putting this white ragged sheet like thing over his head. He felt like a child getting dressed by their mother, though this woman really felt like she _was_ his mother and that he _really_ did feel like a child. "Come now" she extended her hand towards him and with a mind of its own his hand-which he noticed was small, small as a six year old's hand- grabbed hold of hers. Despite her pale skin she was warm compared to the chilling air. _

He opened his eyes to see the green canopy of his bed. What an odd dream he thought. Usually he either has a nightmare or he doesn't dream at all but this was the first time that he dreamed of something and woken up without a scream. He laid there trying to remember what was in his dream; he was trying to remember who that pale woman was. She felt so close to him, almost the same close bond he had with his father, but at the same time she was a stranger. He's never ever seen her before in his entire life! So why does it feel like he knows her? He stretched his arm reaching for, something under his pillow, his wand. He took it out and cast a quick tempus charm telling him that it was six in the morning. He decided that since he won't be able to go back to sleep, no thanks to that dream, he'll go ahead and take his apparently long, according to his dorm mates, shower.

By the time he was finished with his shower it was already seven plus another forty minutes to getting dress and making sure that everything was in place. After one last look in the mirror he grabbed his bag and headed out of his shared dorm room. Once he entered the Slytherin common room it was there that he saw Pansy. She raised her eyebrow at him and said "I thought I would have had to come up there and remind you _again_ of our prefect duties."

"Pansy as much as it may seem to everyone that I'm too gorgeous to work, I actually care about somethings you know." he said rather than admitting that he completely forgot but the look on Pansy's face told him that she knew.

"Come on lets go get the first year time tables from Snape's office and pass it out to them. Lets hope that they don't get lost trying to get to their class. Oh and one more thing" he watched as she rummaged through her own bag and took out a folder "this has Vince, Greg, Blaise and your time tables. Don't forget to give it to them during breakfast."

He took hold of the folder and placed it in his bag. "I don't make any promises Pansy but if I see them I'll _try _to give it to them." Pansy just rolled her eyes at him and said "If you forget than I'm going to punch you again but this time I got this muggle thing. You put it on top of your knuckle and when you punch someone it leaves a rather nasty bruise."

"And where did you get such a muggle item?"

"My American cousin sent it to me with a letter saying if I'm ever disarmed I just slip it on and beat the living daylights out of them."

"Daylights?" he asked while the two of them headed towards Professor Snape's office.

"Its some sort of American muggle expression. Honestly the things that muggles say these days just don't make any sense." she as they came into their head of house's personal office. The two of them immediately went to the stack of paper on the wooden desk. Their head of house was no where to be seen but he guessed that he locked himself in his personal potions lab brewing some highly advanced and dangerous potion. Once they gathered up the first year time tables they went straight to the great hall, where by now almost every student was eating their breakfast.

As the two of them walked out of the Slytherin dungeons and out into the open hallway he, from a distance, saw a couple of sixth year Gryffindors and two little first year Slytherins. Knowing that nothing good will happen both of them quickened their pace and made it there just in time to see one of the Gryffindors whip out their wand and aimed it at one of the small first years.

"This world doesn't need anymore snot nosed Slytherins. No one wants anymore dark wizards and everyone knows that anyone who was sorted into Slytherin is a dark wizard." just before he was able to utter a spell Pansy yelled at them. "Hey! If you don't want to lose fifty house points than I suggest you leave."

"You slimy snake, always barking orders like you own the place. Well news flash you pig, Dumbledore owns Hogwarts, not you dirty Snakes." the oh so noble Gryffindor retorted. He could see a flash of hurt go through Pansy's eyes before it disappeared just as fast as it came; can't people just let that go? He admits that Pansy wasn't that good looking at first but she has grown and grown out of that pudgy face she had from their first year. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." she stated while placing herself between them and the Slytherin first years.

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can and I just did now move along before I call a professor out here."

He watched as the Gryffindors left with a huff. He than turned to the two frightened first years and said "Don't mind them. Just remember that if they mess with any of you they have the rest of the house to answer to." he than asked what their names were.

"My name is El and my sister's name is Il."

"Last names?" he asked while going through some of the papers. When he didn't get a response he looked at the two of them; he just noticed that the two of them were twins, one brother and one sister. "Do you two have a last name?" he watched as the two students shook their heads no. He gave them a smile "This means you can start your own family legacy. I presume that, since you have no last names, the two of you are orphans?"

"Yes, we came from an orphange from London." the boy, he believes is El, stated. He nodded his head and went back to looking for their timetable. It took him only a minute to find them, its a good thing that he was smart to look at the very back of the pile. He gave the both of them their timetables and both he and Pansy walked with them to the Great Hall. Once they've reached the great hall they passed out the rest of the timetables and went to join their friends. Vince, Greg, and Blaise were already there eating their breakfast and surprisingly Blaise wasn't hitting on some girl.

"Didn't find any prospects this morning Blaise?" he asked him sitting down across of him. Blaise just shook his head. "I'm too tired this morning to go picking. And besides I know that you take forever in showering but what held you up more than usual?"

Pansy was the one who answered while she sat next to Vince. "Some Gryffindors were picking on our first years. Its the same every year. They accuse us of bullying them when in reality its they who always throw the first punch. You'd think that Granger would be fair but I guess not, she favors her house more than anything."

He looked at her with a questioning look "Pansy we haven't run into her at all this morning, why are you-in muggle reference- hating on her? Oh and I swear Pansy the way your cousin talks is rubbing off on me."

"Draco, first of all he's only ever written me letters and two I've only read them to you he was never actually here. How could he be rubbing off on you when he's never even met you? And to answer your first question as to why I'm _hating_ on Granger is because I can see her complaining to professor McGonagall right now and that the Gryffindors that were picking on El and Il are with her." she said gesturing towards the Gryffindor table. He looked to where she was indicating and sure enough there was Granger talking with professor McGonagall.

"I guess you were right Pansy. Oh and before I forget" he opened his bag and took out the folder that Pansy gave him earlier that morning and passed its contents to his other three friends and housemates "your timetables, take them before Pansy here punches me again."

Blaise gave him a thoughtful look and said "I think I rather see you get punched"

"Oh shut it" he said while he shoved it towards Blaise and started to pick out his breakfast. They were only a couple minutes into their breakfast when the owls started to fly in. It was only the first day of school and most students are getting worried letters from their parents. He didn't expect anything to be sent to him so he decided to ignore the owls that were flying around and continued to eat his breakfast. Just when he was about to take a bite into his apple a swan gracefully flew in dropping three letters. First the swan flew over the Gryffindor table dropping two letters down than it flew over the Slytherin table and dropped the third letter down; he was one of the recipients while the two Weaselys was the other. His classmates looked at him curiously and being curious himself he wondered why the veela council would be sending him a letter, everyone knew that veelas use swans to deliver their messages instead of owls.

He examined the letter before him and appreciated how subtle and light were the veela carvings. Turning it over he looked at the insignia of the veela council colored in a bright red. But before he was able to break the seal dozens of more owls flew in, carrying with them the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet articles landed everywhere and the owls dropped enough for almost everyone to have their own. Normally he doesn't pay any mind to the Daily Prophet knowing well enough everything that was ever printed in it was practically garbage and not worth his time. The only reason why he was looking at it now was because of the front page article. Written in huge bolded words were

**ARTHUR WEASELY CLAIMS LUCIUS MALFOY AS HIS LIFE MATE**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_I bring you today surprising news. As you all know Lucius Malfoy is the head of the powerful Malfoy family. Clearly one of the most richest and most powerful families out there. Their influence stretches from England to the rest of Europe. Arthur Weasely on the other hand is a worker in the Ministry in the muggles department. The Malfoys are also renowned for believing in the pureness of wizarding blood whereas the Weasely family, considered pureblood, has a completely different outlook. It is well known that the Weasely family and the Malfoy despise each other but what is not well known is that fact that the Weasely family is a family of pure Veela blood. I believe that this classifies the Weasely family as a non wizarding purblood family. In truth they are actually magical creatures._

_Earlier today where I was heading up to meet the minister for an interview (on page 10) when I stand to witness Arthur Weasely exiting the lift and practically marched straight towards . I watched as declares that Lucius Malfoy is the life mate to his Veela. Unfortunately from my angle I was unable to see what the Head of Malfoy family reacted with. I don't believe that I would have ever lived or seen a day where a Malfoy and a Weasely would be life mates. It is commonly known that the two families hated each other for generations and it is unknown when to it actually started. The ancient Malfoy and Weasely feud, will it soon come to an end or will it spark an all out war? And how will this affect the Malfoy heir and the red headed children? Will the Weasely off springs still have the privilege of going to a wizards and witches school like Hogwarts? (If you want to know more about the laws about magical creatures and those that are half magical creatures see page 15)_

He did not want to believe this. His father was Arthur Weasely's life mate? He remembered the conversation that Weasely had with Potter the day before but he never expected for it to have anything to do with him. Well technically it doesn't but anything that has to do with his father has something to do with him. He didn't have to look at the other people's faces to know that they were all shocked. All he wanted to do was categorize this as some stupid useless gossip information but since he knew that Arthur Weasely is a Veela and the fact that there is a Veela council letter waiting to be read by him, he has no choice but to face reality. He slowly took the crisp letter and broke the seal. In it was a letter addressing to him as-

Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy,

This letter is to inform you that your father, Lucius Malfoy, is the life mate to, the full blooded Veela, Arthur Weasely. Because of certain circumstances Narcissa Malfoy has been removed from the Malfoy family and Molly Weasely is removed from the Weasely family. They will respectfully gain their previous family names Narcissa Black and Molly Prewitt.

Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasely have been provided with a private, temporary, home and to those that they have permitted to visit are allowed to enter. As requested by Lucius Malfoy you, Draco Malfoy, have been permitted to visit and stay, until other matters have been settled and once the mates have found a different housing place, at their private home.

It has come to our attention an outside force has intervened in the prevention of the finding of Arthur Weasely's life mate and this will be investigated thoroughly. On another note because both parties have children one of them, not necessarily one from each family, just one of the children must say yes. In order for Arthur Weasely and Lucius Malfoy to proceed with the bond either, you or one of the other children must say _**yes**_ to their bond. And because Arthur Weasely was deprived of his mate, this is considered murder to our laws; it is highly advised that you say _**yes**_. Arthur Weasely declared that they must bond. Simply answer _**yes**_ so the bonding can proceed.

Sincerely,

Councilor Melody

Once he was done reading he looked up to see that his housemates were looking at him, expecting him to clarify what the Daily Prophet printed was true. Blaise was even waiting patiently including Pansy, Greg and Vince. Pansy was the first to ask.

"Is it true?"

He took a deep breath before saying "According to this letter that I received, what the Daily Prophet reported is true. My own father is apparently the life mate of Weasely." All of them were silent for awhile before Blaise spoke up.

"So are you going to become a Weasely or are the Weasels going to become Malfoys?"

"I'd rather die TWICE before any of those happen" he shuddered in disgust. Draco Weasely, that just doesn't sound right at all not one bit.

Just when Pansy was about to say something a loud crash was heard from the other side of the room. Everyone in the great hall went silent as they all turned towards the Gryffindor table. He could literally see an explosion of two red hot volcanoes. The both of them roared in complete outrage.

"A BLOODY FUCKING MALFOY!" he heard Ron Weasely shout out loud and with the way everyone else was staying silent, he could have whispered it and everyone would've heard him.

"Ron calm down." He rolled his eyes, of course Granger would take charge and try to soothe the steaming lion.

"Shouting out your dislike for this is not going to solve anything. The first thing you need to do is calm down and that counts for you too, Ginny."

Silver eyes fixed themselves onto the Weaselette who was ,like her older brother, red as a tomato and just overflowing with anger.

"This doesn't concern you Hermione! So stay out of it!" Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, he never once thought that he'd see a day where the, noble and loyal, Gryffindors would turn on each other specially someone from the Golden Trio. He watched as Granger frowned at the statement but urged the both of them to go out and calm themselves. As cruel as this may sound but he was rather amused that the lions were fighting amongst themselves.

"Just stay OUT OF IT! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Weasely shouted before stomping out of the great hall with her little sister who gave anyone, that was watching, a death glare that Salazar himself would approve of. He could see from his seat the hurt and worry that adorned Granger's face and the way Potter looked at them as they left.

"Looks like he's taking it well." Blaise commented once everyone started to eat their breakfast and go back to their previous conversations. "It also looks like Potter is worried for his soon to be girlfriend Weaselette which could also become your step sister which in turn might make Potter your brother in law."

He just stared at Blaise and said "Blaise don't ever say anything like that ,to me, ever again."

Its already been a week since the day when the Daily Prophet announced the Veela bond between Arthur Weasely and Lucius Malfoy. A week passed and still he hasn't decided whether or not to respond yes or no. He was at his favorite place, the astronomy tower, it always helped him think. On one hand if he says no, he could be killing Arthur Weasely and life would be the same. They would still have to serve the Dark Lord and his father would still have be _His_ source of 'fun' and 'amusement'. While if he said yes than Arthur Weasely lives and his father could finally be released from the clutches of the Dark Lord. Yes, he thought, saying yes would definitely be the best option plus Veelas always protect their life mates. If father were to get into a situation, that he can't handle on his own, Mr. Weasely would be there to help him through it. But where would that leave him? Its obvious that his father wants him away from the Dark Lord and his 'loving' mother. The question is would Mr. Weasely accept him on his own? He knows that if he would be in the way of his father's safety than he would leave.

The moon was hanging in the black ceiling, sprinkled with twinkling stars. The night breeze slowly caressed his cheeks whispering to him a message. A message saying yes. Yes, let them be together. Yes, set the both of them free. Go and say yes, for your father and for your own freedom. He could swear that someone was actually whispering to him, telling him that yes was the answer. A warm tingling feeling washed over him as he considered saying yes. The feeling was warm and inviting, almost like this feeling was a person he could fully trust besides his father of course. The feeling was also very familiar.

He felt this same feeling before but in a different form. It feels like someone was controlling him. He furrowed his brow in frustration, this was very similar to the time when he felt something holding him back from walking out of that stall. He buried his head in his head and groaned in frustration, he should've thought more about that event. Well he could say in his defense that he didn't really know that it was going to affect him in the future. Who knew that what the weasel was ranting about was actually going to change the whole dynamic of his and his father's life. He brought his head out from his hands and looked once more at the night sky. The moon and stars were bright and heavenly. He knows what he must answer and as soon as he can he will go to the owelry and send a letter to his father, Arthur Weasely, and to the Veela council.

After walking away from the scenery of the night sky, he descended the spiral steps. Walking out into the hallway he headed towards the direction of the dungeons. The only thing that accompanied him were the lights of the torches and the dark shadows. He sometimes wondered why people where afraid of the dark when a simple light makes it scurry away but than again in the light you can see everything but in the dark all you see is nothing. People say they are afraid of the dark but it's not the dark they are afraid of, its the unknown. Humans don't like unknown things, that's why they strive to understand the things around them. To bring the light into the shadows and find out what was kept in the dark away from them.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard voices just around the corner. He stopped and listened to them and using his sharp hearing he could easily decipher that there were three people or more specifically the Golden Trio.

"Ron, he's still your dad. He loves all of you and so what that Lucius Malfoy is his mate? It doesn't change the fact you are still his son"

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you. Just stay the bloody hell out of it, I don't need your reassurance. And neither does Ginny."

He stood there shocked, he's never heard Weasely talk so cold to his own friends. Least of the muggle borne whom they always look for when they need help solving a problem.

"Hermione was only trying to help Ron. We're trying to help you get through this. We're your friends and we are here for you."

"You guys just don't get do you? Not only did my dad use MY mum but his mate is a bloke! And its not just any bloke its Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy!" he winced as Weasely shouted out all his pent up anger that he was sure wasn't empty yet.

"You guys should know that this also means that I'm not fully human! Do you know how the ministry treats anyone that has creature blood? Those that do have creature blood are almost equal to being a filthy mudblood!"

Everyone was dead silent. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, he was completely shocked. The next thing he heard was a small whimper before he heard quick footsteps walking away.

"That was uncalled for. How could you say something like that? I thought you guys didn't care about whether or not a person had pureblood."

"I never believed that."

"What?!" he heard Potter say and he couldn't have picked a better word. The muggle loving Weasely actually cared about blood status? He shook his head, there are just way to many things happening at once.

"Ron, your dad works with muggle items. You guys have a muggle items all over your house. I just don't understand. So all these years you actually cared about blood status?"

"Look Harry, first of all he's no longer my dad and second he was the only one that beloved that. Not even Fred or George thinks the way he does. Back when we thought he was our dad, we would only say what he wanted to hear. Believe it or not even mum didn't like the fact that our family had to sometimes work with muggle items. She only dealt with it because she really loved him. She gave up her own belief that muggles were just useless people and embraced their culture all because of Arthur. But look at how he repays her love! He goes up to us one day say he's a veela and now his life mate is a bloke called Malfoy!"

"You must be joking."

"Well I'm not. And to add the cherry on top, because of the fact that we are his descendants that means we are half veelas. I've already got a letter saying that Percy was kicked out of the ministry just because he had magical creature blood. Bill was also fired from his job, Charlie is lucky that his work place doesn't care about his blood. As long as he's able to help keep the dragons contained than he's good. And you know what else? Me and Ginny are most likely are going to get kicked out of Hogwarts!"

"I can hardly believe that Dumbledore would let that happen. Dumbledore won't let the Aurors even get on school grounds just so that they could take you away. He won't let that happen."

He couldn't believe he was going to admit this but Potter was right. Knowing the way Dumbledore is, that old man would never want any of his precious lions, specially the Golden Boy's best friend, be forcefully removed from school.

"You guys just don't get it! This is why its better if the people at this school were just pure bloods! At least they would know the reasons why wizards and witches that have creature blood within them won't be treated as equal to other witches and wizards."

Now he couldn't believe he was admitting that Weasely was right. At least the part where he said that pure bloods would know the reasons why and such. It all really depends on how you were brought up. Those that were born from muggles will obviously not know the laws that were laid down against magical creatures. While those that were born from a wizarding family would have grown up with the knowledge of said things.

"And when you say other witches and wizards you mean purebloods? "

"Who else Harry? Mudbloods?"

"Ron! You are just getting out of hand. Your saying things that you've never said before. I think this whole veela thing is going to your head."

"Look Harry, I know you want to believe that I'm not acting like myself but this is what I truly think of things. Purebloods should be on top. and besides it was Arthur's fault that we were poor in the first place. If he wasn't so caught up in those muggle contraptions than we would be at least high up in the social class."

"So you think purebloods are superior and that muggle borne people aren't equal? You sound like Malfoy."

"Unlike Malfoy Harry, I don't hide behind my dad or at least when I still had one."

"Bloody hell Ron. He's still your dad."

"He bloody hell doesn't deserve it. Its either he stays with mum and deny the fact that he was a veela so we can go back to our ordinary lives. If not than he isn't part of our family anymore. I rather be a Prewitt than a Weasely!"

He could just die from information overload. First of all, Ron Weasely THE Ron Weasely actually believed in pureblood supremacy and second he's actually removing his own, flesh and blood, father just because he is a veela. It was obvious that Weasely did not want any of things happening at all. In the wizarding world magical creatures were basically animals compared to witches and wizards. They are nice to look at but being one is completely different.

"Ron you seriously need to calm down. Ever since you find out your dad is a veela you just"

"Just what Harry? Acting like the people that I supposedly hate? Sure I don't like those Slytherin but their ideals are what kept this wizarding world going."

"There is no getting through to you is there? You can at least apologize to Hermione, she is still our friend."

"Your friend Harry, I'm done. The only reason why I befriended her is because Arthur kept saying she was a nice girl maybe a nice girlfriend. Well I'm sick and tired of trying to make him happy just so my mum could be happy. I'm done. And just to spite him im going to say no to their stupid bonding. Knowing my siblings they won't say yes either and knowing Malfoy he most likely doesn't want a muggle loving wizard to tarnish their prestigious name."

"Saying no to their bonding is going to kill your dad!"

"He isn't my dad and he doesn't deserve to live. He broke my mum's heart, made it even harder for us to get accepted into society, and he's a bloody fucking ponce!"

"Ron-"

"I'm done Harry, you're either with me or against me."

That was all he heard before he could hear loud footsteps leading away. Not only did he find out that Weasely hates his dad now he finds out he's also a homophobic Once he heard another pair of footsteps leave he continued on ahead towards the dungeons. When he reached the common room than to his shared dorm, he went and laid down on his bed. Greg and Vince weren't in the room and neither was Blaise. Pansy already said that she was on her prefect duty which reminds him he still need to finish his round. But that wasn't what was consuming most of his mind. He was thinking about a new a life that his father would have away from the Dark Lord and the expression on Weasely's face when they hear the bonding is going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: The Pairing revealed in this chapter was Lucius and Arthur. Don't hate, I know it's uncommon but hey I don't see a lot of fics with them together and I wanted to make one.**


	5. Chapter 4: WHAT!

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl**

**If you do not like reading about gays and lesbians please leave now. **

**Pairings: AW/LM**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: Not really proofread thats all I gots to say and it's 5,851 words! Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What!**

Its been a whole week and a half since he was brought to this cozy little house. Small little thing but what made this house unique was the fact it was built upon a tree. In fact it looked like the tree grew like a house. The trunk was huge, for an average tree, to accommodate the entrance and sitting room. Than if you go up the stairs or up the trunk and entered a the first branch/steps on your right you would enter a pristine kitchen with an arc for the entrance. The kitchen also had a door leading out onto the branch it was built in/on. You could walk out from the kitchen and just sit on the branch with your feet dangling at the edge. The roof the kitchen had wasn't made of wood as one would think but made of glass supported by the branch. Since the place was on/in a tree the leaves made a wondrous cover and shade provider. As you continue further up, pass the kitchen, you come upon the guest room. The guest room had an arched door that had a carving of a cherry tree in full blossom etched to it. When you opened the door, it would reveal a medium sized bedroom with a one entire wall being a window. The window by itself was simply amazing, small branches framed the sides while small leaves would sprout here and there. There was also a green curtain with vine like designs on it so if the person wanted some privacy they can simply cover the window. Upon entering the room, to the left was a wooden framed bed with light green comforters. On either side of the bed were two side tables, both of them have a lamp-connected to the wall-hanging above them. Across from the bed was a small study table and a wardrobe, next to the wardrobe was a another door leading into a small private bathroom. If you continued pass the guest room and up the steps of the trunk, you would reach the master bedroom.

This bedroom was larger but not too large, like the one back at the manor. The room, like the kitchen, had a glass roof partly shaded by the leaves but you were still able to see the baby blue sky. In the middle of the room, sitting upon a pedestal like floor that had small steps leading up to it, was the king sized bed. Like the guest room this bed had green comforters but had a bit of darker shade to it and had these leaf like patterns etched into the design of it. And also like the guest room this room also had a window for a wall but it was also a bit different. The window here had a glass door that lead out onto one of the other branches of the tree. To the right of the bed was a door leading into the master bathroom, which had both a shower and bathtub. On the left of the bed was a 'L' shaped couch and two other armchairs that surrounded an oval shaped coffee table, which had a little bonsai tree placed in the center of it. The flooring of the whole place was the tree itself so it was mostly wood and no carpet. The bathrooms were given tiles and a bit more modern type look but still within the theme of the tree. You could scratch out the fact he stated that this was a small place. It was rather big for just two to three people living here, though currently its just two.

Its been three days since they received the letters from all the Weasely kids. It was evening, he was sitting on the branch where the kitchen was and is still in shock of all the replies they received. Weasely was so devastated that non of his children said yes, Bill didn't even reply saying he doesn't have the time to give an answer. He himself scoffed, internally, at that. You don't have the time to answer but you have the time to answer that you don't have an answer. And to think he believed the Weaselys were a tight knit family, guess not. After Weasely read all the letters from his kids he went into a really depressed mood. He felt bad for the man, if the two switched position he would be depressed about it. It seemed like his children just turned their backs on him the moment he revealed that he was Veela and when they found out they were mates. He actually couldn't believe it, he and him mates?

He's spent a week and a half already with the other constantly trying to impress him and trying to please him. If he was truly honest with himself he would say he actually felt a bit more at eased. There was someone watching out for him, not just his own son. At first he really wasn't used to it, the feeling of someone always there for you. His father was never there for him, his mother died during childbirth and his wife is only there to keep him in check. Keep him in at least pristine condition whenever the Dark Lord would ask for him.

On their first day together it was just plain awkward. Neither of them knew what to do, at that time he was a bit frustrated. He had work to do and it wasn't just his normal ministry work but it was an assignment given to him by the Dark Lord. Failure wasn't an option, his other followers were all busy with other assignments so he had no choice but to do it. At least it wasn't his usual assignment. Unfortunately though before he could even enter the lift he was stopped by Weasely and things went on from here. From the wizarding ministry to the Veela Council headquarters and now to this tree home. All in one day, he would have been bonded too if he hadn't argued and reminded them that they both did have children. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily, what he really needed to do was finish the Dark Lord's assignment, so he struck a deal with them. If their kids, at least one of them, say yes than he would go along with it. But he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, in actuality he wanted his son's opinion on this. If he knew his sons as well as he thinks he does, Draco would most likely say yes. If only it meant keeping him away from the Dark Lord but a firm reassurance is always helpful. One can only go so far just by inferring on things. Make one wrong move and its the end of the line for you.

From their first through four days together the both of them slept in separate rooms. But he could feel blue eyes burning into him whenever he enters his room, Weasely insisted that he takes the master bedroom something about mates going first and what not, he knows that Weasely is longing for him. It unnerved him, he knows when someone is lusting for him and it usually comes from the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord were there while Weasely was looking at him like that he would be a dead man. The Dark Lord made it very clear that no one was to touch, look, or even think of him in a sexual way. Heck the only time he allowed it was to create a leader for the next generation of Death Eaters and that was that.

It was on their fifth day when Weasely found out about the Dark Mark, he guessed it was there but it's different when you actually see the horrifying stain. It happened when they were having lunch, by that time they grew to know a bit more about it each and were able to have a decent conversation, out of the blue he felt an intense burning sensation from his left arm causing him to double over in pain. Weasely was immediately at his side trying to find out what was causing him pain. As the burning sensation engulfed him he vaguely remembers being lifted and brought to the master bedroom. He blacked out after awhile. He thought that just receiving the mark was painful enough but to think that the Dark Lord could cause such pain from it to the bearer was just unbelievable. Before he came to he had a flash back on the day he was marked and how he modified the mark to block the Veela, in this case Weasely, from ever discovering that they were mates. When the pain hit him it didn't just burn into his body but into his very core. He felt so drained of energy he couldn't even muster the strength to lift a finger. Once he was able to open his eyes the first thing he saw was the starry night sky. He never knew why the night sky comforted him but it did and it will never cease to amaze him on how beautiful it is. Just when he thought that things were going to calm down a bit the pain flared up again.

He wasn't sure what happened but Weasely informed him that he screamed in agony. He could tell that the Veela within Weasely was really upset and it was really showing that day. He kept asking what's making him cry out in pain but before he could make up an excuse, no one is to know about the Mark besides those who are followers of the Dark Lord, he clutched his left arm when another wave of intense pain burst within him again. He rolled to his side cradling his left arm praying to Merlin that the pain would end soon, it didn't. Blacking out again he didn't come to until the next day but by that time Weasely already saw the mark. He now believed he was in big trouble, not only did he fail to complete an assignment but now someone found out he's a Death Eater. He knew nothing good would happen while he stayed here but curse those Veelas. This was really inconvenient for him, the moment he gets back he knew there was going to be more in his punishment.

When he came to on the sixth day he felt that there was someone in the room. He was laying down on the bed and if he turned his head he would see a mop of red hair resting on the green duvet. He was a bit surprised and didn't know what to do. He decided to go up to a sitting position but the sudden movement caused a huge pounding in his head. He clutched his head and groaned in pain and in an instant someone was holding him in a tight hold. He was pressed against something solid and firm, he leaned into it feeling like he needed something solid to hold on to. Once the pounding subsided he started to detach himself but a firm hold kept him in place. As he was sitting on the branch he recalled the conversation they had that morning.

_The sun was filtering through the leaves causing a shimmery glow to appear all around them. As he was pressed against a firm torso he could hear the other's rhythmic heart beat, it was soothing. The pounding was already gone but the strong arms around him wouldn't release him and oddly enough he didn't mind. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Weasely spoke._

_"I want to know" he tilted his head upwards to look into ocean blue eyes. Those orbs looked so warm and inviting, the complete opposite of the Dark Lord's piercing scarlet red eyes._

_"I want to know if you took the mark willingly. I promise I won't judge you. Even if you were doing this on your own accord I would still be with you, that is if you would have me. But please tell me, did you?"_

_He doesn't know why but he wanted to tell him everything. All his life he had to wear a mask, he wasn't allowed to do anything that would bring the Malfoy name through the dirt and associating with Weasely was something his own father would kill him for. Forget Malfoy heir and whatnot, he never wanted him to go anywhere near blood traitors though he highly doubt the Weaselys can be called as such. They are a family of pure Veela blood so technically they can't be blood traitors, they weren't pureblooded wizards anyway. To be given the chance to say something, to give his own free opinion and it having it done for someone else was a strange privilege to have. As a child he did things because his father said so and as an adult he did things to keep his own son alive and safe. Doing something for himself was a whole new thing to him. He wants to just spill everything out, and he did but with hesitation._

_He looked away from those blue eyes and instead just rested bid head on the Veela's torso. He asked him "Do you really want to know?"_

_"Yes" was the firm response he received. _

_"Would you want to hear the details or just whether or not I did it willingly?" _

_"I want to know as much as I can. Anything that involves you I want to know, please. I've longed to hold my mate in my arms and now that I've finally found you I want to know what I missed. I want to know if I could've done something, anything."_

_He was silent, he didn't how to start it. And he didn't know if he can. When telling someone of your past your not just telling it, you're going back and almost reliving it. In order to talk about it you have to remember everything that's happened. Every painful moment of it. Sighing he decided that he should just start when his father approached him that day. He hoped his voice wouldn't run out on him as he started to tell him, everything._

_"It was during winter break in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I was at the Manor" he never really called that place home, it didn't sound right " and my father summoned me to his office. He informed me that it was time for me to take the Dark Mark. I will tell you this, I never wanted it."_

_Stating that out loud felt like a huge weight has been lifted. He was to never question his father's decisions unless he wanted to loose a few pounds and never see daylight for long periods of time. He felt Weasely sigh and start to caress the top of his head. _

_"After he told me this we had to apparate to the Dark Lord's manor. After apparating he lead me to the Dark Lord's throne like room. When we entered all of His servants were there kneeling and waiting. My father and I walked forward than also kneeled. He than rose from his dark throne and started his approach on me" he felt the arms around him grow tighter "once he was right in front of me, all I could see were the ends of his robes, he lifted my head up and before I knew it a huge burning pain flared in my arm." By now he was breathing deeply remembering to well the pain that day, how could he forget when he was reminded the day before. He could feel hatred coming off of Weasely, usually negative energy unsettles him but oddly enough he found this to be comforting. Here the anger and hatred wasn't towards him it was there to ward of any pain. He wished that his son would send his letter soon, he was eager to know if he said yes. Besides its not that bad being a Veela's mate at least he felt a bit safe with him._

_"Once he marked me he sent us away. Unfortunately though I showed weakness, in my father's eyes when I screamed, and so my father told me that I were to sleep in the dungeons for the rest of the break." He could feel the eruption before it actually happened._

_"He was your own father! How he could ever do that to you!" If Weasely was upset about that, he dreaded the reaction that would come out once he told him the rest._

_"There's more to this. After awhile on that same day we were summoned back to the Dark Lord's lair once more. But this time we had to go to his personal chambers." He shifted in the Veela's hold so he could be facing him and looking directly in the eyes. " What I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy" he looked down and took a deep breath. He wanted to get this off his chest but he couldn't find the courage to say it. After a few moments of silence he was pulled into the Veela's chest. He took one last deep breath and said "In his personal chamber he gave me my first assignment. And it was to pleasure him."_

_He was glad that his face was buried into the white shirt the Veela was wearing, he didn't want to see the anger that would be evident in those blue eyes. Veelas aren't really known for letting anyone harm their mates. The arms around him gripped him tightly and felt like they would never let go._

Ever since that day he and Weasely grew nearer or closer as one would say. Of course that didn't stop the explosion of pain that the Dark Lord sends through the mark. If it weren't for Weasely he wouldn't know how long it would take for him to go mad before committing suicide, not that he would leave his son here he would never do that to Draco, never! Weasely somehow made the pain bearable, he would always hold him and keeping him safe in his arms.

On the eighth day is when he noticed his little...addiction. He remembered entering the kitchen but he guessed he forgot to put his minor glamour on. Weasely was immediately by him asking him what was wrong. At first he was a confused but Weasely lifted him up, bridal style, and quickly carried him to the bedroom. He also guessed that he forgot to throw away the empty potion bottles because after he let him down, onto the bed, he spotted it and quickly knew what was going on. Lets just say that Weasely confiscated all of his dreamless sleep potions and practically banned him from taking them ever again. He argued that he didn't always take them only when he knows that he isn't going have restful night but he than asked when he knows. He answered, albeit a bit reluctantly, six times a week for the whole year. Goodbye dreamless sleep potion.

After that happened the memories started to come back and with vengeance. The first night without taking the potion he woke up in the Veela's arms. Weasely informed him that he was screaming and came as fast as he could. He tried to wake him up but nothing worked so all he did was hold onto him and waited. He also asked him whether or not if he wanted him to be in the same room, he knew that the Veela inside Weasely was very upset how could he not? He felt waves of worry flowing put of him and he could see the lines of worry on his forehead. He didn't want to kill the man so he said that he may if only to help calm the Veela within. But as he continued to sleep the nightmares grew worse. Everything bad that happened in his life came back to haunt him. He doesn't know if it's just him or the whole Malfoy family but he's only ever dreamt about memories, even his father would sometimes say he dreamt of days long gone and even his own grandfather would say he dreamt about his youth. But what put doubt in his theory was Draco. He says he dreams of a dark world where no light would ever shine and everywhere you look it was dark. He says that he would always have no clothes, it was cold and damp. There are also times where it would turn into a horrible nightmare of torture, he described these hooded figures with golden knives would come and slash away at his skin. He would scream and scream. Everytime that this would happen he was immediately at his bedside holding his son in his arms and hoping that nothing of that kind of pain would ever touch him. He tried so hard to keep him safe but it's even harder to try and keep him away from nightmares. It hurt to know he couldn't do anything but it helped to know that nothing like that happened, yet.

One time when the nightmare was extremely bad Weasely laid down next to him and held him tight. When he woke Weasely said that the screams toned down a bit and he admitted that his dream did end earlier than usual. Usually he would relive his memories to its full horrors but at some point he felt safer and that's when he asked if they could stay in the same bed. It felt weird 'asking' for something, being raised as a Malfoy one would learn how to just expect things to be there. This was different though, here he felt like he wasn't a Malfoy or a servant to a mad man. Here he was just him, no one else really forced him to do anything, well besides the fact they did force him to live in this tree home and whatnot. Now every night he fell asleep in strong arms and the nightmares were slowly being replaced with more happy moments in his life, those times where he spent most with Draco.

Only the sound of a door opening was his warning before he was wrapped in a firm embrace. He felt himself sigh into the warmth it provided. "Its cold out here you know."

"Hmmm" he replied while closing his eyes. He could feel the slight rumble of his chest behind his back when the Veela chuckled. He than opened eye to look at the starry sky. The night sky would always be beautiful and no one would ever change his opinion on that.

"The letter from your son just flew in, it looked like someone was trying to intercept it but I guess it was a good thing he put a ward on the letter and the owl itself."

He smiled at that, "Of courseu, he may be a bit vain but he's not an idiot. You already know that Narcissa is trying her best to get the things she wants and she wants nothing more to keep both Draco and I under her thumb. I'm just glad the Veela council accepted my request to intercept any letters coming from her to Draco."

"They see her as a threat and any threat must be dealt with, I just don't like the fact that we couldn't just enact the punishment she deserves. To think you and Draco had to go through that and right underneath my nose too!" he felt him bury his head on his back. He brought a hand to the arms holding him and slowly did circular motions on it with his finger.

"You know how it is with the ministry, they have their laws and everyone must follow them."

"Doesn't mean I have to like them" he heard him say. "But anyways your son's letter is waiting for you"

"And why can't I just read it out here?" he asked while turning so they would be facing each other, a pale eyebrow rose as he looked at the red headed Veela. "Because I feel it safer for you to be inside but if you want you can read it right here." Weasely than took something out of his pocket and showed it to him.

His own lips curved upward a bit "You brought it with you?" The Veela nodded his head, "I figured you'd want to read it out here instead even if I suggested to read it inside."

"If you knew that much why did you ask anyway?" he said while taking the envelope.

"Never hurts to try" was all the Veela said before he ripped open the letter. It says as follows-

Dear, Father

First thing first I would like to say that I'm extremely surprised on hearing that you are the life mate to a Veela. A bit of a warning might have been appreciated and you know how much I hate seeing the Daily Prophet, full of rubbish that one, gossip about us. I would have denied what the Prophet was saying but I received a letter from the Veela council telling me that the two of you were mates.

Before I give my answer of yes or no I'm going to list pros and cons of both situations. I'll start with the cons; one you'd still be stuck with the she devil l,two you would still be in the clutches of a mad man and three you would be used over and over again without compensation for anything.

Now onto the pros; one someone-other than me- would be looking out for, two the she devil won't be around to taunt you, three the mad man won't put his dirty hands on you, and four no one would want an angry Veela in their face.

As you can plainly see the pros definitely out ways the cons and its safe to say that I'm saying yes. Father this is my final decision, I hope that this will allow you to break free.

Love, Draco

He couldn't help smile at this but he didn't know why he was smiling. He could feel the love and worry his son had for him and he was glad that he didn't respond the way Weasely's kids reacted. Draco also made valid reasons as to why he said yes and reasons as why he didn't say no. Now all he had to do was tell Weasely and than what ver comes next will come next. He turned to face the anxious Veela, he could tell that Weasely was nervous if the slight tapping of his fingers were any indication.

"Are you curious?" he asked and all the Veela did was nod. He gave him a smile and said "Draco said yes."

Weasely just stared at him, "He said yes? He really said yes?!" He nodded his head and the next thing he knew, bright white wings shot out of Weasely's back, he leaped up into the air and started to fly in childish glee. He watched from the branch as Weasely flew around, happy at the news they were just received, and made huge circular motions. Even though Weasely was very happy, at least he knows why, but he doesn't know why _he's _happy. He guessed that maybe he will no longer have to serve under the Dark and at least this way Narcissa won't be allowed to go anywhere near Draco. Maybe this whole thing wasn't an inconvenience after all, why didn't this cross bid mind sooner. Once he's bonded than he won't have to follow the Dark Lord since he would be under the protection of not only Weasely but also the Veela laws. Just as fast as his excitement came it also fizzled away immediately.

The Dark Lord would just find a way to use him anyway. Even if he was bonded with a protective Veela that won't stop the Dark Lord from using him to harness the Veela's powers, or use as his own. He guessed that the freedom that his son wanted for him to have, but he also wanted to give Draco as much freedom as he could, will no longer happen. They are firmly held back by the Dark Lord's power even if they go away there is still the Dark mark. He's forever branded as a vile Death Eater. No matter what he does the mark will haunt him, its his own prison cell.

He could feel the tendrils of the mark burned not just on his skin but his very magical core. It latches on like a leech, sucks away at your magical energy and leaving you with nothing. Unlike a regular Dark Mark the mark he received was stronger and is the only one that leaches from the bearers magic core. Sure the other Death Eaters magic gets used as well but there's is limited. He looked at his left arm with worry. These days he would never know when the Dark Lord would call for him. Sometimes he guessed that the Lord only does it to show that he's still on control and that he belongs to him. He will never be able to escape his grasp and he fears that Draco's fate will be the same.

Too lost in his mind that he failed to notice Weasely landing right next to him sporting his own worries. He was brought out of his labyrinth of a mind when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. He looked up and saw a bit of worry in those cerulean blue eyes. He already what the Veela was going to ask before he even started to form the words on his lips. "Is something the matter?"

He sighed and said "You do understand that the a Dark Lord would find a way to bring this into his advantage."

"If he comes a mere thousand miles near you I'll cut his head off and feed them to the dragons" he said with such fierceness while fighting his hold on him.

"Any tighter and I don't think it's Him you have to worry about" he said and almost immediately Weasely loosened his hold, but not letting go, and apologized. The Veela than rested his head against his and all he could see was the strong features of his face. "Tomorrow" he said and he knew what the Veela meant, tomorrow they would have to go tell the council and soon they would be bonded. He won't admit this out loud but he was slightly looking forward to it, this could be his one chance -no matter how small- in getting Draco as far away from the Dark Lord as possible.

**Next Day**

**Morning**

"What do you mean we can't?!" the red headed Veela shouted.

"I'm really sorry, we didn't think this would happen, I thought that we thought. I'm really sorry and . We don't don't know, didn't know that something like this would occur and trust us we will find solution to this. Just wait a couple more days and we'll for straighten things out, I'm really sorry" The Veela before them said while bowing.

To say that he was surprised and confused was an understatement. He can tolerate a lot of things, everything if it involves his son, but stating that he was not the head of the Malfoy family was just plain ridiculous! He looked the Veela dead in the eye and asked "How is this even possible? My father, Abraxas, already passed away and he's already passed on the Head of the Malfoy name to me way before the dragon pox got a hold of him. How is that I'm not the Head of the Malfoy family? It cannot be my son, I would know when I would pass it on to him."

"We did a whole scan but it just didn't say you were the head. And according to our laws the head of the family is to be there to officially help complete the bond. We assumed that both of you were the head of your family but it says that you are not the head" the Veela quickly explained, she looked quiet flustered and if she was in her bird form she would have ruffled her feathers.

"Than tell me this, how exactly do know that I'm not the head? What is 'it' that's telling you that I'm not the head of my own bloodline."

She looked, if possible, even more flustered. "We don't tell such information to others, only members of the council know that type of knowledge. I don't even know but if they say that your not the head your not the head. Your are actually second in line if this were to happen to the actual head of the Malfoy line" he just looked at her like she was mad.

"Second? As far as I'm concerned I'm the oldest Malfoy and the current head. If I'm not the head, as your council put it, than who is? Tell me that."

"Well that's kinda complicated to explain. The council told me that the current head of your family temporarily gave the title to the first in line, hence the actual heir of the family. Which is neither you or your son, they said that his name was Nicholas Malfoy."

He swears a vein just popped in his head, Nicholas Malfoy of all the people they say! "Nicholas Malfoy is one of my ancestors, his body is currently in the Malfoy catacombs, there is no logical explanation as to why he would be the current, or as you put it 'temporarily', head."

She looked apologetically and said "They know and that is why we are going to investigate this. Something like this has never happened before and we really don't want to delay the bonding anymore than we need to but we need the head. And don't forget that we still have to figure out what blocked or concealed the bond between the two of you. We would appreciate it if you know any information regarding that but for now the two of you should go back home and rest. Again in terrible sorry for this inconvenience."

**Later**

To say that Weasely was upset was a real understatement, he was literally holding himself back from uprooting this tree house from the ground and flinging it at the residence of the Veela council. The two of them were currently in the sitting room and he was trying to calm he irate Veela but of course he was also upset, though not for the same reasons as he, and would like to have a good explanation as why he was not the head. Nicholas Malfoy cannot be the head and would definitely know if he had an older brother and if Nicholas was given the title temporarily than who was the real head?


	6. Chapter 5: How Many Days How Many Months

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl (The Girl x Girl might not really happen, just so you guys know)**

**If you do not like reading about gays and lesbians please leave now.**

**Pairings: AW/LM**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: I truly want to say sorry for a long update and a short chapter. And just letting you readers know that this is half of my other chapters. Oh and please notify me if you guys see typos. No matter how many times I go through this I always miss a lot. Anyways R&R**

* * *

**How Many Days, How Many Months?**

The both of them were in the green bed not yet awake from their sleep. The sun's rays filtered through the curtains and shined upon the two sleeping figures. All was quiet and only the sound of birds chirping early in the morning could be heard. Soon silver eyes opened and blinked, trying to get the sleepiness out for his eyelids still felt a bit heavy. As his vision slowly starts to come into focus he sees that he was using the Veela as a pillow, though he has to admit he does make a pretty good pillow, for his head. He sat up in bed and looked at the red head that is laid down right next to him. He wonders whether or not to start calling him Arthur instead of Weasley. As he was lost in his mind he failed to notice blue eyes opening and a strong arm gently wrapping around his waist.

"Morning" the red head greeted with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at the man and he himself was about to say good morning when a burst of pain shot through his arm. Doubling over in pain, vaguely aware that he was pulled to the other man, he knows this feeling. This wasn't he same as the days before this particular pain meant He was coming. The building shook as he heard a huge bang cut through the air. Panic was rising within him, the Dark Lord was coming and he knew nothing good ever comes from it. He reached for his wand and told the Veela that he was coming and that they should at least try-though he barely has any hope that they would succeed-to escape. The building was now slightly tipped towards one side causing them to be unbalanced as they walked down the steps. They were going to use the emergency exit, located through the tree's massive roots, that leads into an underground tunnel but an explosion barred their way and knocked his wand out of his hand. Another explosion happened and he could feel the walls collapse on top of him under the massive power.

"Lucius!" he heard Weasley yell. He was laying on his stomach and could feel the heavy weight of the wall plus some huge branches on top of him. He could see that his wand was a mere couple inches away from him before another part of the tree home building collapsed and literally smashed it. He was starting to lose focus and the smell of smoke was not helping the matter and in a few mere seconds he could see a wall of bright red rapidly engulfing everything on sight. It was getting harder to breathe and soon enough he blacked out.

**Some time**

His body ached and felt like he wouldn't be doing anything anytime soon. He has no idea why he was in so much pain but he would soon ask Weasley if they had any numbing potions. He was about to ask when he opened his eyes and saw no glass ceiling covered with branches of green leaves. A cold feeling swept through him, he knows this room well and the memories came back to him. The Dark Lord came and now he's back to his, guess one would call it, prison.

"You're finally awake" a familiar voice said, he turned his head to find that the Dark Lord himself was sitting at one of his arm chairs by the fire. "My Lord."

The Dark Lord looked at him with red eyes and smiled his devil smile. He watched as he stood and walked towards him. "You failed to complete a task, that mudblood lover knows you're a Death Eater and he took what is mine." He shuddered as his Dark Lord spoke in his venomous voice. As he watched the Lord walk closer and closer he knew what he was in for.

He doesn't know how long he's been out but what he does know is the pain he is feeling. The Dark Lord is hosting a meeting but he seemed to want to leave him tied to the bed. His arms were stretched and his legs were spread. The Dark Lord, he guessed, wanted easy access. He looked around with his silver eyes and roamed the familiar room. Nothing really changed except that it seems to have gotten darker. He shifted a little but winced in pain. One of the Dark Lord's favorite toys to use was a knife that had jagged edges at the end. He turned his head to examine how bad his cuts were; the blood is dry and the wounds don't seem to be healing. The Dark Lord must have used some spell or enchantment on the blade. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dark nightmare.

**Hours later**

To say that the Dark Lord was upset was a huge understatement he was out right livid. Apparently he was unable to get hold of a particular item from the Department of Mystery and unfortunately for Lucius he has to endure the brunt of the Dark Lord's anger. He closed his eyes as he was flipped over and only the sound of leather hitting flesh was heard. He could feel something cold wrapping, coiling itself on his leg. Opening his eyes be could see Nagini slithering her way all over him. The head of the snake wasn't facing him-thank merlin, he never liked looking into the snakes knowing eyes-but was instead holding a conversation with the Dark Lord. Silver eyes than focused on red blood dripping down his leg. So the Dark Lord was making him bleed, again. This isn't surprising at all the only surprising part was the fact he didn't feel the pain and the Dark Lord must have noticed since he didn't make a sound. His hair was grabbed roughly and he felt his head being yanked backwards until he could feel hot breath right next to his face.

"What's the matter? Are you not feeling anything?" He could feel Nagini tighten around his leg telling in her own way that if he lies she would know and than bye bye leg. He took a slight intake of breath and said "No my Lord. I do not feel anything." Suddenly his face met the wooden headboard of the bed with a loud thud and a grunt of pain.

"That's more like it"

**Couple hours or maybe days later**

He was currently in chains hanging from the ceiling, the skin around his wrist were bleeding and dripping blood on his head. His eyes were dazed and unfocused. He tries to remember how long its been and what time it was. The room had no clock and everything was just dark. The fireplace stopped lighting up and is only used whenever the Dark Lord feels like it. The door opened and shut. He dare not look up for the last time he did, well let's not talk about the last time. A pale ghostly hand cradled his cheek before the sharp nails dug into his face. He shivered and whimpered in pain. He could taste his own blood but he doesn't mind, its sometimes the only thing he's allowed to eat besides the Dark Lord's white milk or that's what he tries to tell himself.

Cold hands roamed his exposed body, he felt his face being lifted and soon enough he was staring right into blood red eyes. Lust is all he could see and madness. He vaguely wonders why his father ever followed this man, who isn't even a pureblood he might add. He sees the devil's smile appear on the man's, he's not actually sure he should be calling him a man, face. He could feel something cold slide along his scarred skin. He winced as the cold steel dug into his flesh.

"I wished you were a bit more vocal about things Lucius but no matter it wouldn't be fun otherwise." The Dark Lord said as he bit down on his neck. "Its fun, to say the least, finding and using different methods to see if you would react. But lately you've been unresponsive", as he said this the knife dragged upward and deeper into his flesh. "I have an idea that just might make you scream or at least beg for me to stop."

The Dark Lord stepped away and he suddenly dropped to the floor causing the air in his lungs to leave him. He could see a dry pool of blood beneath him and he watched as fresh blood leaked through his new wound. A hand grabbed his neck and roughly forced him to stand. As he stood, shakily, on his feet he watched with dazed eyes as the Dark Lord strapped a chain collar around his neck. It more like a leash since he pulled on chain forcing him to move with it. Just as he was to be lead out of the room, for once who know how long he's been kept in the same dark room, a loud explosion was heard and the floor shook beneath them. He lost his footing and fell face first into the hard floor. He could hear the Dark Lord curse into a rage and now he has something else to look forward to, more pain. Loud steps could be heard as he laid there on the floor and he knew that the Dark Lord went to whatever happened and also most likely to kill anyone in his way. His eyelids slipped shut as fatigue over came him and soon he was reliving the same events in his dreams.

**Days maybe weeks later**

The room was quiet maybe except for the sound of his own breathing. The fireplace was never being used anymore only when the Dark Lord was in a good mood and that was very rare. It seems whenever the Potter boy was in the Dark Lord's grasp he just slips away and with him the Lord's patience. Its been awhile since he's used the fireplace last and that was when he was returned to him. The still fireplace now just looks quite abandoned and cold. He sat straight up, back leaning against the headboard, and the sound of chains going across the sheets echoed, a tiny bit, throughout the room. He went from tying his arms and legs to the bed with leather, silk and rope to chains instead. The Dark Lord seemed to always want to ensure that he will never be out of his reach ever again. He rarely got to see anyone at all only him and so when the door opened to reveal a long time friend he was surprised.

"Severus" he greeted to the potions master. He never knew how tired he sound until he spoke and how hoarse and raspy his voice has become. Must be from the many times the Dark Lord wanted and made him scream.

"Lucius" he heard him say. He could feel his eyes taking in his condition but he couldn't care less what condition he was in. All that mattered was his son, its been such a long time since he's last seen or heard from him. He watched as Severus stood beside the bed look at him with such worry.

"Severus you look worn. Is something on your mind? And how are the peacocks?" he asked the tired looking potions master.

"I am well Lucius and the peacocks in general have not done anything to injure themselves...maybe save for one."  
He critically looked at his long time friend. "Which one?" he asked with worry, certainly it wasn't the one he thought it was.

"The young female one I believe her name was Svetlana. She angered Ormr and now he's not letting her out of his sight. Ormr can get very creative in his revenge schemes and a bit possessive." Severus informed him, he released a the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He relaxed a bit before saying "Svetlana can take care of herself and you know her. She does things for a reason and one of those reasons is to help protect her little chick."

"Her little chick is old enough to fend for himself now but I guess parental protection applies to everyone. Svetlana should not be dealing with such treatment from Ormr its too bad I cannot separate the two. I do have a job and potions to brew." He watched as Severus reached for something in his cloak and taking out a blue potion. He placed it in his pale hands.

"Take this and no you don't have a choice." He just looked at his long time friend. Who knew that the little Slytherin boy he made friends with back in their Hogwarts days would be the one trying to take care of him. He usually had to try and make sure the Marauders didn't do any permanent damage to him. Severus was like a younger brother to him and it would pain him to see him hurt. Oh how things have changed since then. He could feel his eyes watching him and the only way to calm his worrying friend was by drinking the potion and that he did.

"How is Ryuu?" he asked while he tried not to spit out the potion. He always wondered why the good things have to taste bad.

"Ryuu is doing fine. He's very agitated and is quite fed up with Ormr for keeping his mother away from him. Though I'm quite afraid for the young ones life. Ormr seems to have set his eyes on him and you know that nothing good will come out of it". He looked at his long time friend and he suddenly felt really tired. Must be from the lack of rest.  
He sat there rigid before replying "I wish we could do something with the way they treat each other. But it's like they have their own little peacock world and we have no say in any of it."

"We both wish that the events those feathered creatures go through does not have to be. But we will have to leave it up to them to sort it out. If you really think about it, Akna can probably do something to keep Ormr at bay and he may be able to-"

He didn't hear the rest since he completely blacked out.

**Couple Months Later**

He felt like someone was putting an immense amount of pressure above him. It was like someone really wanted him to scream and shout for mercy. But the thing is, he didn't feel the pain that was supposed to come. Ever since Severus came that day pain was mostly nonexistent. Of course this only seemed to anger the Dark Lord but hey, if he couldn't feel the pain than it was all good. The fact that he always goes to him to relieve his stress means Draco is still not in his grasp.

A few minutes after their torture session the familiar chains locked onto him once again. Funny how once you get used to something its like you can't really go on without it. Okay, he understands that it may sound weird but go ahead and try to be in his place. Feel his pain, his agony.

He looked down at himself. There were so many scars and bruises. Thank Merlin for Severus, he knew he would always be there for him and Draco. Speaking of his son, he wonders what he's doing now. He must still be at Hogwarts working very hard. He smiled at the thought of his son growing to be a respectable man. Than that smile disappeared.

The Dark Lord. Draco's future is no more once the Dark Lord wins. No future children would have a future when he's in charge. Of course one of the reasons why he stayed as a Death Eater was because once the Dark Lord wins than Draco would still have his protection. Though he is afraid that the Lord would want him the same way he was wanted. Laying there on that bed, having no choice but to submit to a madman and have that madman do so many things to you.

Bring his arms around him he started to uncontrollably shake. Everything was crashing down on him, memory after memory of endless pain. He saw something glisten on his arm. Looking at it he noticed that it was a splattered tear drop. He was crying. By all that is magic when was the last time he cried? The last time he broke down. The answer...is now.

**Go and Guess How Long **

He was sleeping, not the weak and starving blonde, the Dark Lord was sleeping. All he could hear was the even breathing of the monster beside him. All he could see was the darkness around him, he did not like it. The sleeping form next to him shifted and ghostly white arms wrapped itself around his waist. He didn't resist, he couldn't resist for if he did than the Lord would wake. Once he's awake than let's just say nothing good will come out of it.

The room was completely dark and cold. His body is malnourished and cannot produce natural body heat. The blankets don't help since there is a cold snake human monster wrapping itself around him. He willed himself not to shiver but it's quite difficult for him to do that. He prayed that anyone could save him from this torment, anyone! Shutting his eyes closed he was absorbed into a nightmare of the tortures he's been through. Pain after pain; slash after slash, curse after curse, cut after cut and never ending amount of blood. Nothing could bring him out of it; nothing would be willing to wake him, only because nothing can. Nothing will save him, nothing at all.

**Pick a Number Any Number than Multiply By 10 **_(Warning Perspective Change)_

"I'm sooorrryy! I just forgot!" he pleaded over the floo. His body was down on the floor and his head bowed. The face in the floo showed that the one he was talking to was not at all happy of the outcome. "Look here, see it that you get him out of there! You know we can't get the both of them if one of them is not well. By the Gods! I swear I don't know why I chose you."

The man bowing looked up to see that the other had his hand over his face. "I promise I'll be more vigilant and I won't mess up this time." He flinched when he received a death glare, who knew it worked even through the floo.

"See that it gets done" the other sighed "I give you specific instructions to set your re-awakening at a certain time and you forget to set it at all!"

"I am truthfully sorry. Please, I won't mess up this time."

The other man just sighed and said "Go I have other things to do. Dam Veela's always so strict about fucking protocols. I rather they suffer the wrath of- are you still here?!"

He just looked at the older man and said "Um, you never disconnected the floo and you have a problem with rambling on and on about random things."

"It's because of you! I spent way too much time with you in the years between 1358 and 1387."

"Yeah yeah, I'll just go before you kill me through the floo. Bye!" He quickly ran out of the sitting room before the other could respond. "Note to self. Go and buy a "please forgive me" present for him."

Walking the elegant halls of the manor, something feels rather off. Trusting his instinct he did an invisibility spell and a silencing charm. Continuing his walk in the familiar halls he passed by a couple strangers. He passed by three and they were all wearing dark cloaks and holding these funny looking masks. Weird, is there some sort of party going on? He continued walking and once he reached his favorite room he paused.

Something was off about this place, the place he called home for many years ago. He placed his ear to the door and murmured a chant to allow him to hear what is inside. He could hear from the voices that there was a meeting taking place and it seems whoever was in there were having an argument. Having no idea what they are talking about and only the words "kill" and "the brat boy that just wouldn't die" kept getting repeated, he decided to go find his old stuff somewhere else. Just as he turned to leave he saw a rather beautiful looking woman. And by the way she carried herself he knew that she was the newest Mrs. Malfoy. A man was with her and it seemed they were having a conversation. And it just so happens to have a relative relation to what he's been told to do. He followed after them and listened closely.

"Severus how is my beloved husband? He is doing what he's been told to do right?"

"He's doing whatever the Lord tells him to and just to make this clear he is no longer your husband" this statement caused the blond beauty to fix the one called Severus a death glare, though her death glare is nothing compared to the one he got earlier but credits to her for trying.

"Those Veelas have no idea who they are messing with and that mudblood loving Weasely will pay for what he's done. Ruining my reputation and status, I am a Malfoy don't forget it."

"Don't be a fool Narcissa. You are no longer a Malfoy and this is your last day here to "fetch your belongings" before the magical properties of the manor literally kick you out. That also includes those lower ranked Death Eaters that the Lord has given you. This place will no longer be available for you to use as you wish."

"Don't forget that Draco is my son and through him I am allowed to stay here."

"For an extended period of time, and I might add, you've already used up. Hence the reason why the manor didn't kick you out earlier."

"Draco is still my son and if I go he goes."

"You're wrong on that account as well. The Veela Council made sure that you were unable to gain custody of Draco. Or did you forget the constant warnings they've sent you. Narcissa you do know what this will all lead to correct?"

"Of course I know but don't forget I am one of the favored of the Dark Lord he will find me a place."

"Don't be so sure of that, you and Bellatrix are on the same level."

"And unlike me dear sister I still have a mind. Now leave me I have had enough of your company."

The man called Severus just nodded his head and went on his way. He debated whether or not to follow the used to be Malfoy or the greasy hair looking guy, who by the way has an awesome bellowing cloak. He though he had an awesome bellowing cloak but this put his in shame. Deciding to follow the man with the bellowing cloak he placed a light tracking charm on the woman just in case she plays an important role in anything. As he followed him he idly wondered what the actual date is. Note to self; find a way to know what day it is and to find out how long it's been since he went into deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Minds

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl (The Girl x Girl might not really happen, just so you guys know)**

**If you do not like reading about homosexuality please leave now.**

**Pairings: AW/LM**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: Yay! It's back to the length I want my chapters to be. I hope this makes up for the last chapter taking a long time and being for being short. Once again I ask if you let me know of any typos and such. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Minds**

Two years, its been two years since he last saw his father. Two years and the only word he received of him was from uncle Sev. Two years and he was here in the manor residing in one of the oldest rooms. Two long years hiding, from everything. He hasn't seen or talked or heard any other living being besides the house elves and the letters he receives from Severus. As expected the highlight of their letters were "Where are you?", "How are you?" and also about his father. Two years and all he could do was wait and see what happens next.

He just sat there on the red armchair. No fire burning in the fireplace, no light coming from the ancient crystal chandelier and not a sound of anything. Sitting there the only thing he could do was think, think of all the riddles that keep popping up. Fifth year, in the bathroom stall a mysterious force held him back. The summer after that he was to stay under the protection of those Veelas but apparently the 'real' head of the Malfoy family sent a letter saying he will be staying at the manor. They took a real long time debating this but it was when they received the second letter when they sped things up.

Sixth year, he was allowed to attend Hogwarts but it felt like someone was always watching him, following him. And the Weasley kids or Prewitts, as one would call them now, had this odd air about them. Something didn't feel right with them especially the only girl of the bunch and her brother. Lets also say that the Golden Trio is the Golden Duo. The ginger removed himself from them, shouting out loud in the Great Hall his 'dislike' for any muggle borne, winter break of that year found him leaving early. A house elf just came in and just apparated him back to the manor. Other house elves went back to get his stuff and they also left a letter addressed for Dumbledore explaining his absence or that's what the house elves told him it said. He didn't mind the leaving Hogwarts thing but what he didn't like was the fact he never knew that this part of the manor existed. He could easily tell that this room and the wing it was located in hasn't been used in over a couple of centuries. A whole wing of the manor that he hasn't even explored yet and the fact it never even shows up in the miniature model that they had in the antique room.

The summer after his sixth year only found him wandering around the dusty wing. What else was he supposed to do? Sit and stare at the empty space above his head, in truth he was about to do that but Pansy would have a heart attack if he starts to get fat. He would never want to face her wrath but the question is will he be able to ever see her or his other friends again? One day during that summer he felt something trying to reach out to him trying to tell him something but as he tried to pinpoint where this thing was, he could not. It just felt like that thing was there, all around him, watching him.

If he went back to Hogwarts it would have been second semester already of his seventh year. And here he was sitting by the cold fireplace thinking to himself, what the bloody hell is going on! Getting up from his seat he started to pace for the umpteenth time. One might find this strange but he woke up that morning with this sickening feeling that something bad just happened. And that he has to be there otherwise, otherwise, oh he doesn't even know himself.

Curse the fact that he was stuck in the ancient wing. He couldn't even leave to go to his bedroom! Everytime he would get near the exit of the wing a magical force would just push him back. There were times when he would see other people but they always walk by and this lead to him thinking that the entrance, to where he was, was hidden from prying eyes. Completely cut off from the rest of the manor and the only thing that go in and out were the house elves and owls.

All of a sudden a scream echoed throughout the manor or to be more precise he heard it across the hall. But the only thing across was a wall, walking, out of the room he was in, towards it and pressing his ear against the old wood he could barely make out anything they were saying. There was one thing for sure though, his aunt was there and when she's around someone is usually being tortured. He could hear his aunt's maniacal laugh and even when there is a wall between them.

That's it! He just might have found a way to get out of the wing. Quickly sketching up a hasty plan he just might be able to escape. Stepping a couple paces away from the wall, he whipped out his wand and shouted bombarda. Dust and rubble flew everywhere. Once he was able to slightly see he reached out his hand and felt a firm solid wall. He cursed but ended up choking on the dust still lingering in the air. He might have had hopes for his plan to work but honestly he knew that it wouldn't. As the dust cleared he was surprised to actually find something. There that stood before him was a heavy wooden door. Curious he took hold of the door handle and pulled. And never did he wonder why he heard that scream and why he heard his aunt's deranged laugh.

Once the door opened torches lit up and revealed a long set of stone steps. It looked endless, being pulled by his curiosity he started to descend. Somewhere along the way the torches stopped and for some odd reason he found it better by holding one of the torches rather than casting lumos. He feels like something is telling him that torches are going to be very useful in the future and he better start getting used to them. Going down and down he could only hear his breathing and the echoes of his footsteps in the dark. Once he reached the bottom of the stone stairs, he found that there was an open door, he saw tombs.

Taking a cautious step inside he examined all the stone tablets that were there. He even found his grandfather's tablet, Abraxes Ren Malfoy. Funny, he never knew that the old wizard's name was Ren. Walking further down the catacombs he had this sudden urge to find one of his ancestors. He doesn't know why but he has to find that tomb. Something is telling him, pushing him towards it and for some odd reason he knows this feeling. He was going to into it more when he noticed that he finally arrived at the tomb of none other than Nicholas Malfoy.

Nicholas Malfoy lived around the 1300s and was also famous for writing a book about muggles and how they are beneath those of pureblood. He had one wife and one heir, as does most Malfoys, and their names were Amanda and Ilir. Ilir meant strong gift and strong he was. After his father Nicholas passed on, Ilir went on and practically multiplied Malfoy wealth by fifty and that he lived to at least to be a hundred. Why Ilir didn't have more than one kid was beyond him. There wasn't much else about him, him as in Nicholas Malfoy.

Walking closer to the ancient tomb he noticed something was off. The stone coffin's cover was slightly ajar, scratch that, it was wide open. Open as if someone moved it aside, which is improbable since the cover weighs a ton or it looks like it should weigh a ton. No human should be able to move it by themselves, with magic yes but by man power alone no. Grave robbers isn't even an option since the catacombs are connected to the manor and that it seems to be fifty feet underground. Besides there really doesn't seem to be any items of value hidden here, just dusty old bones and rotting flesh if your really think about.

As he stepped closer he brought the torch over the coffin and what he saw boggled his mind a bit. The inside was made of pillows and it looked to have been recently used. Velvet in a coffin is one thing but pillows? And the most important thing was that there were no bones, not even a spec of dust on them. It just looked as if someone just slept in there and decided to wake up and use the toilet or something.

"You have no idea how right you are."

He yelped in surprise and almost dropped the torch into the pillow filled coffin. "Hey be careful. Those pillows were especially made for me and the person that made it is already dead so I can't order new ones."

He turned around and was surprised to see a tall young looking man standing before him. The man looked to be in his twenty's. He had a tall stature and broad shoulders. He wore these really outdated wizarding robes but he made it look like they were still in fashion. He had prominent jaw and with his hair, platinum blonde and up just above his shoulders, pulled back you could see how it highlights his intimidating side. This man also had these bright silver eyes that gives his look a bit of a softer look but it can easily transform into cold steel.

"Are you going to just stand there and bask in all of my handsome-ness or are you going to be suspicious of me and start asking me questions nonstop?"

That snapped him out of his stupor and immediately his guard went up ten fold. The both of them stood there in silence, the tension in the air was so thick you could have cut a knife through it. Eventually the other man must sighed and said "Looks like you're not going to start this off so I will. Umm lets see.. Oh! Let us start with names, yes?"

He didn't say anything for a bit before saying "Who are you?" As he asked this he flicked his wrist a bit and his wand came out of its hidden compartment and into his hand. He pointed it at the older man and gave him a look saying 'answer or you're going to lose a limb'.

The other just raised his hands and said "Woah, don't get hasty now. Don't do something you'll regret later, I know from experience. But to answer your question I am the owner of the tomb you were looking at and is currently standing by."

Draco just looked at him with a stern glance and told him in a commanding voice "Don't play games with me, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I just told you, I am the owner of this tomb. That" he said pointing to the coffin "is my coffin and my pillows which are now antiques if you really think about it."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that this is yours? This tomb is the resting place of my ancestor. Now answer my question and this will be your last chance. Who are you and what are you doing here!?" He said in a tight voice a tell tale sign, if you know Draco really well, that he's in or going to be in a foul mood.

"Well I _am_ your ancestor I just didn't decompose. Though there is an explanation for that and I will get to that I promise you but for now put that wand away before I confiscate it."

"You can't take my wand and you are _not _my ancestor, sure you may look like you have the trademark platinum blonde hair and grey eyes but that could all just be a glamour." The grip on his wand tightened and he was about to cast a binding spell when his wand hand was twisted behind his back. This caused his wand to clatter to the ground and for him to drop the torch right into the coffin of Nicholas Malfoy.

"God damn it! MY PILLOWS!" The other yelled out while also loosening the tight hold on his hand allowing Draco to free himself. "My precious pillows! Noooo!" The other man literally dove into the flames before Draco could comprehend how he was able to get behind him so fast. All of a sudden a huge wave of magic swept through the catacomb and the fire was gone.

He blinked at the sudden darkness and tried to feel for his wand in the dark. His senses were on high alert. For as far as he knows there was a stranger lurking around the Malfoy catacombs and he for sure doesn't belong. Honestly, who believes they are someone's ancestor? You either have to be really mad or really crazy, though it is possible to be a combination of both. One very good example of that is the Dark Lord and he believes that he would be able to rid the world of muggles. As he was feeling for his wand, two balls of light shot up and illuminated the area around him. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes were finally able to adjust.

"Magelight if you were wondering. It sticks to where ever you want it to be, well it doesn't really sticks just floats. Comes in handy." He heard the intruder say. "Oh its intruder now? And before you go on a tirade of how I know your thoughts especially when your occulmency is really good, by the way it really _is_ good but unfortunately it isn't good enough, I can naturally read other people's thoughts. Many wizards call it a gift back in my time of course I don't know about this era. Its also possible that you being good at occulmency could be the product of my natural ability."

"Shut it!" he yelled at the man. "There is no way _you_ could be hundreds of years old! Its not possible! No human can live that long!" Draco was really getting sick of all this nonsense. He really needs to find his wand and force this guy out of here.

"Yes, no human can live that long but you see its only _human_." the intruder told him while he was trying to salvage the remains of the pillows "this are ruined and even if I use magic it just won't be the same. Ugh, I hope your happy descendant of mine, my pillows will never go back to its former beauty."

"Your mad" he told him but the other must looked at him as if _he_ was the crazy one.

"Me mad?" he said in a exaggerated tone "Eek gag! What would I ever be mad about? Surely you don't believe I'll be mad about you destroying my wonderful pillows, now do you?"

Draco screamed out his frustration, usually he never does this but this intruder is just plain annoying. He frantically started to search, with his eyes, for his wand. He couldn't wait to hex the other person and teach him well not to mess with a Malfoy, especially him. He almost screamed in frustration again when he couldn't locate his wand so he just decided to glare at the other person.

"You need more practice, I suggest going in front of a mirror and see if you scare yourself. Your glare technique is not that good and I've seen one that will make your glare look like puppy eyes."

He swears that a vein just popped in his head. "You are absolutely mental. I suggest you hurry up and leave before I send a curse your way" he threatened but by the way the other is casually humming to himself it most likely means nothing to him.

"You know, you really shouldn't be threatening someone when you can't deliver. Especially when that someone has your wand" the older man said while twirling a wand between his fingers.

"Hand that over" he told in a very tight commanding voice but instead of getting his wand back he watched as it was put inside the guys robes. "Hey-"

"You will need to calm down first. And you need to start believing me."

"Believe you? I have no reason as to why I need to believe a word that a madman would say."

The other just feigned a hurt expression "That really hurt, me a madman? But seriously you will listen." The tone change threw him off guard. The cold deliver of that command reminded him of the way the his mother would speak to anything below her.

"I am Nicholas Malfoy, your ancestor. You will have no choice but to accept the fact that is who I am and will forever will be. You don't have to be happy about it but you have to accept it. Now you will follow me back up those steps and into the living room." All he could do was follow the directions he was given and if what this guy says is true; he just pissed off his elder.

Once the both of them finally reached the top of the long stone steps they simply walked across the hall to their destination. He sat back down to on the red armchair and watched as the other shot fire out of his hand and lit the fireplace. He was awed at the wandless magic that he displayed. Soon the older man took a seat on the chair across of him.

"Now that we are in a more comfortable place, you can start asking me questions and I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

There were so many questions running through his head that he didn't know which one to choose. He was still very skeptical about him being Nicholas Malfoy but for now he'll play along. "If you truly are Nicholas Malfoy than why is that your not dead? Are you vampire?"

"Well, that's going to take awhile to explain. You better get comfortable this is going to be a quite a tale, well not really a tale but ah you know what I mean. Okay lets start on the day when I met him.

It was how you put it, a normal day I guess. I was scheming up a way to prank Amanda and mess with Ilir. Amanda's livid expression was always amusing, you should have seen her face when I enchanted her bath to be all oil. Though I believe it was really bad timing sense another report stated another witch burning, so yeah that was really poor timing on my part. But anyways while I was planning my next scare tactic on her, is when he came into my office.

Okay now listen carefully before you I tell you who it is, I want to see if you'd be able to guess his name. What do you know about the Malfoy family origin?" he asked.

"I know that it is said that the Malfoy family originated from France. And that the first Malfoy traveled by ship and into England and that's when he started the Malfoy empire" he answered almost like he read it out of book, which he really did but it was more like a piece of ancient parchment.

Nicholas nodded his head and said with a smirk "Okay, tell me something that wasn't written down by me to purposefully throw off my descendants."

He looked at the man in front of him and he had the sudden feeling to just wring the guys neck. "So that was fake? That old parchment that is being kept and preserved as an antique. That was actually a prank that you made?" You can literally hear the annoyance in his voice. He really don't know what to believe anymore. This guy seemed like a complete joke and yet he couldn't say to himself, he couldn't get rid the feeling that this guy was serious.

"Hey, if you had the chance to mess with the offspring of your offspring of your offspring wouldn't you take the chance? Come on, its once in a life time chance when you actually get to see how annoyed they are with you. Yes they will hate your guts but the reaction is completely worth it." He said with a blinding smile which he never knew a Malfoy could even have.

"I refuse to believe that I'm related to you."

"Well too bad so sad, you've got to deal with it. So, hah!"

Draco cradled his head, he could just not believe this guy's attitude. In fact he couldn't believe anything this guys was saying at all. "Are you going to just sit there and laugh at your own prank or are you going to tell me why your still alive. Because I'm sure there many people that would love to see you dead."

"You have no idea how right you are" Nicholas pointed out "And if given the chance I would laugh at my own prank but sadly I don't have time for that. Okay, so where were we? Ah yes, I believe we left off at the Malfoy origins. First thing first, let me clear up a misunderstanding. The little parchment I wrote on that told you about the first Malfoy wasn't entirely fake. It is true that he did come from France and towards England but what I didn't put down was _his_ origin.

Armand Malfoy, is the first Malfoy in history. The parchment states that fact but what I didn't put down was where Armand came from. All you know is the family history but Armand's history is completely different. You see when I was young I truly and utterly beloved I was human-"

"Are you sure about that" he uttered under his breath just low enough that Nicholas couldn't hear.

"But I was proven wrong, utterly and completely wrong. And don't you dare say anything until I'm done got it?" Nicholas gave him a stern look that didn't feel like a stern look. Its like when somebody is telling you to do something but they don't mind if you don't do it. He nodded his head promising not to interrupt him, though he does that well enough on his own. "Good, now I know what your thinking, why would I be wrong about being a human? Well the answer is simple, I'm not human but nor am I a magical creature. Oh and I'm absolutely not a vampire. I don't go out and drink blood at the dead of night. But the fact that I slept in a coffin might disprove my claim a tiny bit. I've actually always wondered how it would feel like sleeping in a coffin and I'll tell you this, its really not that comfortable. I should have listened to Armand when he told me to just to-woah! I'm really getting off track.

I should get back to when Armand came into my office. Yes, Armand as in Armand Malfoy. The first Malfoy ever just came into my office and brought really interesting news. Now just so you know I was completely skeptical since it just doesn't make sense that a walking ancestor is in your office telling you these crazy things. You know how it feels right? Makes sense since I'm the walking ancestor and your going through all the possibilities in your to find out who I really am. Just save yourself a huge headache and just accept the fact I'm Nicholas Malfoy your ancestor. Goodness, who knows how long it took Armand to convince me. I believed it was Amanda trying to mess with me, though I don't know why I thought that when she never retaliated against my pranks before but hey it was a reasonable explanation.

So after Armand convinced me that he was _the_ first Malfoy he went on to tell me about our blood, our heritage you would say. Now don't freak out when I tell you that we have elf blood." Nicholas stopped talking, waiting for an out burst from Draco but all he did was stare at him. "Okay... I don't know what's worse, a complete outburst or the silent one. But as I was saying, we have elven blood. But don't get me wrong, we do not have house elf blood! Just be glad of that. Just think if we actually came from house elves, oh god that is wrong on so many levels!" Nicholas shuddered while Draco inwardly cringed at the thought. Don't get him wrong he has nothing against them its just plain weird if he came from a house elf. The images that popped in head was not helping in the matter.

"Please stop thinking of such things, I sometimes hate the fact I can read people's minds." Nicholas told him while trying to get rid of the images that he saw.

"Well you're the one that mentioned that us coming from house elves. Why would you tell me that?!"

"I didn't, it just sorta popped up and don't you dare pin it on me even though it is technically my fault but still! Don't pin it on me. And goddamn it we're off topic again."

"You're the one off topic not me." Draco stated matter of factly. Nicholas just looked at him and continued to where he left off at. "As I was saying we have elven blood. But I guess that doesn't make sense to you since the only elves you've ever encountered were house elves. Can't blame you, Armand looked as if he wanted to kill himself for trying to explain everything to me. What was I saying again? Oh right, in order for you to understand that we have elven blood you first have to understand that there are other worlds out there. Multiple worlds with their own little stories and events and living creatures. Now please don't hurt yourself when I tell you that Armand did not originate from this world." Nicholas paused in his explanation waiting for any sign that Draco might explode from an overload of information.

"Just get on with it already" he said in a very curt and annoyed manner.

"As you wish. Armand never really told me how or why he went from his world to this one but what I do know is that he would very much like to go back. He also told me that I am qualified to go with him and offered me the chance to go. It took me a couple of days to decide if I truly wanted to leave all this behind. I told him, let me write a book first than I'll go. You see I've always wanted to tell people how these muggle have been a disease that's been killing wizards and witches. Those muggles always wanting to 'drive the devil' out of any children that show a sign of magical abilities. It disgusts me to see how they treat their own children like that, absolute horrid.

So after I wrote my book and all that I told him I was ready but there was a catch you see. Do you know why I was qualified to go with him? I'll give you hint, it was not because of my handsome good looks but of course I think that's the reason why he wants to bring me because come on, I look good. But anyway the reason why he picked me was because I had a very high content of elven blood and because of of this it would become easier to get rid of my human blood."

Just as he was about to go on Draco interrupted him and said "I know you told me not to interrupt you but let me day something first." Nichols gave him a nod and gestured him to continue. "From what you gave me so far I'm going to infer that you or Armand would want me to go along with you to this other world. And judging by how you were picked it is also plausible to say that I have high content of elven blood and somewhere down the line I would have to get rid of my human blood. After that is done than it would be the time to go. Also, considering the fact that you are still here means that you and Armand have not yet gone back to the other world so there must be some ritual that must be performed. Once that is done than is when you guys would travel to the other world but I also want to say is the reason for purging your body of human blood. I'm going to go on a wild guess here but it feels like the transition from this world to the other would be easier if the person only and one type of blood."

Nicholas looked at him impressed. "You are too smart for your age. I can't even believe you guess the ritual part right though I'm not so sure about the last part. Armand never really told me why he said that we would get rid of our human blood but he did tell me that I had to be patient until he could get everything set up. Oh and I should tell you, getting rid of your human blood hurts a lot."

"But there is a catch to all this."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"From what I currently see you look every bit a human should be. The only way I can confirm you really are telling the truth is if you actually prove to me that you no longer have human blood. I don't know for sure if getting rid of your human blood would change your appearance but if you don't prove that you don't have humana blood than I have the right to say your a mad man trespassing on Malfoy property."

The surprised look on the other person made Draco inwardly smile, he got him. There was absolutely no way he was just going to believe what this guys would say right away. If you're trying to tell something so far-fetched and would go this far into doing it, you have to have solid proof to back up what you're saying.

"You _really_ are too smart, maybe too smart for your own good. But if you really insist that I prove to you that I am what I say I am than so be it."

Draco's inner smile disappeared while he watched the other man got up from the chair and cast out a ball of light above his heads and towards the chandelier. Soon enough the whole room was swimming in shinning light. He watched as the older man than changed and shifted into something else. His ears got longer and are pointed at the end; his hair became lighter, his skin also became lighter but not to the point of ghostly white, it was a nice rich cream color to it but was the eyes that changed the most. His eyes became silver steel instead of dull grey that it was before. The shape of his eyes also changed as well they became a bit sharper as if they could see from afar.

"Now do you finally believe me?"

That broke him from his daze and focused on answering the question. "For all I know you could have just put a glamour on and that's the end of that." He crossed his arms challenging the other to prove him wrong though he secretly wishes that what he says is true and this will be his and his father's one and only chance.

"You are hard to convince, I don't even want to know how hard Lucius would be to convince if I were the one to tell him about all this. But to prove that I am right go ahead and remove my glamour and here" he handed him a piece of paper with a list of spells and how to use them on it "this should help you. They are all the spells in the entire planet that would help get rid of glamour's and such things related. No go on and try every single one. I dare you to." Now it was the other guy's turn to challenge him.

After about two hours of reciting multiple spells Draco was finally starting to see that this stranger really is Nicholas Malfoy and that everything he said was true. When he finally gave in Nicholas yelled out in joy that he finally did something right and went around the room dancing around. Draco doesn't know whether to be happy or feel sorry for himself. He still could not believe that he's related to a person like him. But as he watch his ancestor dancing around the room he thought to himself that this is it. Even though Nicholas never mentioned that his father would be coming but he'll be damned if they think he's going to leave without him.

* * *

"I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" He growled at them. His instincts were going wild something bad has been happening to his mate and he could not handle being away from him any longer, its been way too long. Too much time apart, too many thing could happen and he won't be there with him to help him get through it. He really wanted to claw the guts out of his captors but damn these bars and anti Veela wards preventing him from doing anything.

"Hey bird brain, go ahead and try" they taunted. He saw red and went directly at them but as soon as he reached the bars he was viscously thrown back and into the stone wall. His back and wings hurt like hell. How many times has he tried that and how many times has he been thrown back and broken a few bones in the process? He felt so tired and in pain but he dared not show his fatigue to them. He will not give them that satisfaction.

He could hear them laughing and enjoying the fact he was caged. Once he gets out of here he will rip them to shreds and then some. Soon enough they became bored and doubled the wards before leaving him in his cell. Once they were gone chains locked onto his wrists and started to drain his energy once more. Everyday they would do this, of course the first couple times he was torture to no end, an endless stoic routine. But there was a time he used up his magical energy to cause an explosion and was able to break the bars but unfortunately not the heavily enforced wards. After that incident they placed special bars specifically used to capture Veelas and cage them.

Feeling completely disappointed in himself he tried to think of his mate but that only succeeded in making him hate himself even more. Couldn't be there with him and that is enough is to put him in suicide mode but before that he will rescue his mate and make sure that Voldemort pays for what he's done. Also as an added bonus, destroy his captures and make them spill their guts out.

As he desperately tried to think of ways, other than the ones he already thought of and tried, to get out of here and rescue his mate he heard small thuds. Almost as if bodies were being put down almost gently. His instincts told him to be in high alert. He could feel his heart beating against his chest and the silence was deafening. He didn't know how but just outside his cell was a hooded figure. He immediately wanted to pummel the person to the ground and rip them to shreds.

"Arthur." His eyes fixed on the figure before him. He knows that voice, how could he not? He's always lived with it, always saying good morning and have a nice day at work. He wanted to voice a response but nothing came out.

"Arthur you don't have to go through with this, you do know that right? Things can go back to where they were. We could all be a family again must the way it is suppose to be. You, me and the children. Oh Arthur please don't tell me you forgot about our children right? Is it not your duty to take care of your own? I know you Arthur, I know that you rightfully belong with us."

Her voice was so soothing and calming and it felt so right. He has this sudden urge to go to her and take her away from here and live the life of a happy family. Yes, his happy family with Molly and the kids. But something didn't feel right, something is telling him that this was just a mind trick but the feeling of having a nice family overwhelmed him and only the thought of a red headed family filled his mind.


	8. Chapter 7: PlanningScheming

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl (The Girl x Girl might not really happen, just so you guys know)**

**If you do not like reading about homosexuality please leave now.**

**Pairings: AW/LM**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: A response to Guest's review. I'm trying to speed things up so I could get to that point. The cross over will happen and if you didn't already know, it happened in the Prolouge (though the Prolouge didn't turn out to how I hoped it to be). I will get them into Skyrim and I already know when I want them there, it's how they get there that's taking awhile.**

**Another Response to another or same (since the reviews came the same day and I don't know if it's the same person or not) Guest review. Yes it is gay romance. I've put the warning in every single chapter and I'm pretty sure by chapter 5 (I don't count the Prolouge as a chapter) people should have seen it. It's the FIRST thing that is written on here.**

**Anyways now that over and one with, thank you everyone that reviewed and here is the next chapter. 6,236 words and not including anything above the line breaker below. Again please notify me if I have typos I know that they are there somehwere. They always elude me so please tell me and I'll fix them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Planning/Scheming**

_He opened his eyes and he saw a very familiar room. It was his room and yet he knows it wasn't. A lot of things are different and the main difference was the fact that right there, where the bed should be, is a baby crib. Little toys littered the floor and the color scheme was a calming blue. It was the epitome of a nursery but it was all old fashioned. He could easily tell by the intricate carvings on the wooden basinet. Little gurgling noises could be heard from the it. He stepped closer and was surprised to see silver blue eyes staring at him or to be more precise through him. The baby's blond hair stood up and made it look all fuzzy and soft. He couldn't resist the smile that slowly crept up. Just as he was about to reach over and try to flatten out the fuzzy hair the door swung open._

_He turned with quick reflexes and stood face to face with a gorgeous woman. Her wavy blonde locks were tied with a bow on the back and she wore a beautiful blue and white dress. Her skin was fair and her eyes were of the most cerulean blue you could ever find. She had prominent cheek bones and a light blush to her face. He stood there mesmerized. _

_The woman walked closer to him and just when they were only an inch apart she reached through him and picked up the baby. He was stunned, getting his brain working again he came upon the conclusion that no one will be able to see nor hear him. Not like he's complaining, it would have been awkward to explain why he was in the infants room and not get killed for trespassing. But than again he knows this room since it feels like his own bedroom._

_"Good 'marrow Ilir, did thou rest well?" he heard her say and what a voice she has. The baby just smiled at his mother and held up a fist of saliva. She smiled down at him as only a mother would._

_Something in him stirred at the mother and child's interaction. He remembers something like this when he was a babe but instead it was his beloved father. He stepped a bit away from them for it didn't feel right to intrude on their personal moment. The scene before him was heart warming. The only way for this to be better is if the father was there with them and right on queue a very familiar man came in._

_"How fair thee my goodwife and child?"_

_"Dearest thy fine." _

_He stood there as the two held each other in a loving embrace. He just could not believe what he was seeing. The man in front of him was none other than Nicholas, the man whom he talked to awhile ago, and the other two must be Amanda his wife and Ilir his son. He never thought he could actually see Nicholas act normal for once._

_"So love how would you like to take a roll in the hay?" Nicholas grinned at his wife. It seemed like he thought too soon. _

_Amanda just gave him a stern look. "Why ye speak strangely?"_

_"Its not strange, watch somewhere in the future people will talk like this. Have I ever gone wrong with my predictions before?"_

_She looked at him with a raised eyebrow forcing him to answer his own question. "Okay fine, my predictions may be so far into the future that we would never know but I assure you that it will become a thing. If I'm right than by the mighty deity of magic LET THERE BE PEACOCKS AT THIS MANOR!" He yelled in a booming god like voice which caused everyone in the room to roll their eyes at him, except for the baby who just gurgled and clapped his hands._

He sat up from the bed he was occupying and rubbed his eyes. That was a slightly pleasant dream but a very confusing one at that. Once his eyes weren't drowsy anymore he jumped back and hit the headboard of the bed with a loud thud.

"Bloody hell that hurt" he exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head "Don't do that!"

An innocent looking Nicholas was _innocently _sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do what?" he heard him say in a questioning voice but Draco knew that it was just a ruse.

"Has no one ever taught you _not_ shove your face into other people's faces. Especially when they just woke up."

Nicholas responded with a look of confusion but Draco knew better than to believe that. He only spent less than a day with the man and he already knew not to not be suspicious of what he does. He just gave his ancestor a glare and Nicholas gave him a mischievous smile in return.

"You still have to work on your glare" Nicholas teased while getting up from the side of the bed. "Lolli"

_Pop_, "Yes master Nicholas? Lolli is at your service" the elf bowed low enough for her floppy ears to reach the floor.

"Will you so kindly bring us breakfast and get Tolli and Wolli to lighten up this entire wing. This place has been neglected for far too long. Oh and I would very much appreciate it if those house elf heads were brought down and put into whatever you guys deem a proper funeral for house elves." Nicholas than turned to him "Your mother, though very beautiful, is very deadly. A prickly rose you could say, though I imagine that she also has some poison ivy in there somewhere."

Once the two house elves have gone is when Lolli came back with their breakfast. Breakfast in bed for him and breakfast on the bed for Nicholas.

"Aren't you going to use a tray? You're going to leave crumbs all over the sheets." he told his immature relative, he should really start calling him something more appropriate.

"Well I don't want to use a tray and besides you should at least call me Uncle Nicholas. I don't want to be thought off as old, just look at me! I'm GLOOOORIUUUS! he said the last word with a higher pitch.

"Ugh, can you at least be quiet for two seconds" and surprisingly Nicholas was quiet...for two seconds. "So Draco, how was your sleep? Did you have any dreams of late?"

Draco just signed in defeat and tried to eat his breakfast, pointedly ignoring the other. But of course Nicholas kept pestering him and pestering him. He even went as far as telling him a very explicit dream he had about his wife.

"And just as I was about-"

"By the love of Morgana sucking Merlin PLEASE STOP!" he covered his ears and closed his eyes and hoped the images would stop coming. "I did not need to know what you two did in bed. How the bloody hell did she even seem remotely happy with you? With her looks she could've got someone so much better than you."

After his short outburst he opened his eyes to see that Nicholas was studying him. "What?"

"How do you know how Amanda looks? The manor should've kept all her beautiful portraits safely put away and preserved."

"I had a dream okay" he snapped, he's honestly had it with his ancestor or, as Nicholas told him, Uncle Nicholas.

Nicholas gave him a critical look and folded his arms. "Draco, there is more to the Malfoy blood you should know. Well its something that every Malfoy would have found out on their own but than again your case seems to be different. You see, every Malfoy dreams but they are not normal dreams. We dream of memories."

"Memories? That doesn't really explain why I dream of places I've never been and things I've never done" he stated while remember the other dreams he's had in the past.

"Like I said you are a special case. You must dream of past Malfoys' memories. Tell me what did you dream of last night?"

"All I dreamt was you, your wife and your son. The three of you were in the infant's room and you were having this little family moment. You actually seemed normal for once but that ended quickly." He told him and he wasn't surprised to see that his dear Uncle Nicholas was feigning an innocent face.

"But I'm the epitome of normal, how could I ever not be more than the norm?" Draco really wanted to punch this guys in the face. "Now now, punching a relative is not very kind."

"Can you not read my mind?! And why don't you go back to the topic of dreams. You seemed so adamant about it earlier."

Nicholas actually had the honest decency to slap his own forehead. "Oh right. I get off topic a lot don't I? But anyways about your dream. You see Malfoys as a family only ever dream about memories but I'm pretty sure I said that already. We mostly dream our own memories but you seem to only dream about memories that are not yours. I'm guessing that you dream our memories instead and I'm pretty sure I said that already too, god I hate it when I repeat myself."

"Please don't tell me I'll be having dream about" he didn't finish his sentence hoping that Nicholas would be smart enough to figure it out.

"Haha, you'll be very unlucky if you do dream about _that_. Actually it would be hilarious! Think about it, your grandfather and your grandmother doing it in so many ways." Nicholas wiggled his eyebrows at him but all it did was make Draco yell out in disgust. For Draco he's never really had a clear picture of when his grandparents were young and so he can only imagine their old wrinkly forms. The mental images that assaulted his mind was not what he wanted to start his day with. Not at all, especially with his new found Uncle Nicholas.

Once their breakfast was done Nicholas went on ahead and dragged Draco back to the room they were in last night. But when they entered the room was different, it looked more of a study than anything else. Once inside Nicholas went straight to this old looking chest. He heard a resounding click, that the latch was undone, and the creak of the chest opening. While his Uncle Nicholas was doing that Draco decided that he would go and make himself comfortable and sat down on one of the chairs.

He took this time to take in his surrounding. There was still a chandelier above them but there was no soft cushions by a fireplace. There wasn't a fireplace either but there was a ornate round dark cherry wood table in the center of the room. There was also tall bookshelves that aligned the eastern wall while tall glass curtained windows adorned the northern wall. Many chests were placed to one side and baskets of scrolls were shoved to one corner of the room. It was there that he saw his uncle looking through next.

"What are you searching for?" he asked out of pure curiosity since he has nothing else to do. Nicholas didn't even turn to look at him or take notice. He seemed too engrossed in his search. After a couple of minutes he watched as his uncle whooped in joy. He rolled his eyes at his uncle's antics, who knew calling him uncle was very easy. Its way better than constantly labeling him as ancestor Nicholas.

"Finally found something" he stated while Nicholas gave him a pleased face. If he were a dog his tail would have been wagging and he would have been trying to either lick him to death or run around the room in circles.

"Why yes I have Draco, yes I have. Come over here" Nicholas said gesturing to the round table. Once he came over he saw that there were a couple of books on it and a rolled up scroll.

He picked up the scroll and asked "This is what you've been searching for?" and he received an affirmative nod before his uncle started to go through the books. Gingerly he unraveled the scroll expecting some information or intricate rune but it was blank. Draco was starting to question his uncle's sanity.

"You took your time to look for a blank piece of paper?" but he got no response from Nicholas so he just set it back down on the table.

"Its an assignment."

He turned to face his uncle, who was still flipping through a book. "Pardon?"

"An assignment given to me from Armand. He actually gave it to me centuries ago but I slept through that. So as anybody who is as lazy as me, well let us just say that I'm a procrastinator. I always did things the last minute, it actually helps me keep focus but it always makes me stress out. Amanda always lectured me about my bad habit."

"Really, and what exactly is this assignment?" he asked trying to make sure they didn't stray too far from the topic.

"Well, I've told you that Armand is not from this world and that he wants to go back there. We have elf blood and therefore we can go with him. But you see he's been gone for a very long time and once you meet Armand you'll know that he is the type that loves to know what's going on. He wants to make sure that he's not diving into something he can't handle or at least have some sort of knowledge about."

"That seems reasonable and sounds like he knows what he's doing."

"He does know what's he's doing, I mean the guy lived since forever. He has experience and knowledge that all Ravenclaws would greatly peck a piece at. But back to the assignment, you see Armand's wants to know everything that has happened while he was gone. He also wanted to know whether or not that our years are the same as theirs since it could always be different. If you're confused let me give you an example or I hope it to be. One hour here is the same one hour on world x but on world w their one hour is equal to half an hour for us. You see the timing could be completely different or they might not even have a time system. Who knows but that's why Armand want to find out. You see all those scrolls over there?" he looked over to where his uncle was pointing to and nodded.

"Most if them are all rough drafts of runes and rituals that he's made throughout the years. Most of them were also published and are official rituals and runes in the ministry. You know I should visit there sometime and see if my prediction was right, Amanda hates it when I do things like that because she can't prove me wrong but I still couldn't prove myself right. Though I can now but it doesn't matter since she's long gone."

Draco looked at his uncle in surprise"Wait, are you saying that Armand created the runes and rituals that are stored away in the ministry?"

His uncle just have him a look and said "Of course and by the way you're saying 'stored away' than most likely I was right. Ha take than Amanda! Ah but the joy of rubbing it in her face is long gone." he watched as his uncle signed and drifted into his memories. He actually looked peaceful and normal but just like that it was gone.

"Dracooo! Do me a favor PLEASE!"

He covered his aching ears, how could a guy reach such annoying pitches? "You don't have to shout you know and before I even think about giving you a favor, you still haven't told me what your assignment was."

"Oh your right! Well my assignment is to find a way to fill this blank scroll" he pointed to the roles up parchment on the table "with the outline of the region that we will go to. But to make sure that we don't get the wrong outline, or I should just say map, he, as in Armand, conducted many experiments using this worlds geographical landscape. After getting whatever result he wanted that's when he told me to apply the same technique, with a few changes, and create a map of the place we'll be going to. That's the first part, the second one is going to need a blank book. That reminds me, I need to find a blank book!" and his uncle went to find a blank book among all the other books on the book shelves. Surprisingly he found this faster than the scroll.

"Thank Armand for organizing the books, Armand loves his books. But here, this books is going to be filled with general knowledge of the place we're going to. Armand did many test runs with other blank books too so you know that his method should work, theoretically speaking of course." Nicholas placed the blank book on the table and was about to say something when the door opened wide.

The both of them had their eyes turned to the man at the door. He was tall, had the same elf ears as Nicholas, same colored eyes as them, same platinum blonde hair as the both of them but it was rather long-longer than his father's hair plus he has these side bangs towards the right side of his face- long enough to hang at least five inches off of the floor and he looked rather furious. His lips were in a thin line, Draco swears his hair is rising behind him like snakes about to attack and that his eyes were in deadly slits directly pointed towards his uncle.

The two of them didn't move an inch out of complete terror. You can practically see and feel this dark angry aura around him as he walked closer and closer. Draco was rather glad that this person didn't walk towards him but was instead focusing on his Uncle Nicholas, who by the way is desperately looking for an escape but failing miserably.

"Nicholas." Said man tensed when he heard his name said in a calm and quiet voice, this was far more terrifying than having someone shout his name in a very angry voice.

He gulped once and responded rather shakily "eh, yes?"

Draco was REALLY glad that he was not part of whatever this was and just listened and watched intently. The way this other person carried himself would probably make the Dark Lord cringe and that's a lot considering that the Dark Lord is usually the one terrifying people.

He watched as the other person smiled sweetly but that smile didn't reach his eyes. This seemed to make his uncle cower a bit and once again try to look for a way out of his situation. "Nicholas, do you remember the assignments that I assigned to you, hmm?"

Nicholas nodded vigorously "Of course I do. Tell Draco what you told me than start working on the map and guide book thing."

It might have taken awhile for Draco to figure this out but it finally dawned on him that this menacing man before him was Armand. THE Armand Malfoy, the first Malfoy in history and he was really pissed. Of course from what he knows of his dear Uncle Nicholas it doesn't really seem all that surprising. He's wouldn't even be surprised if he had some mortal enemy that would do anything to make his life miserable. After figuring this out he focused his attention back to what was happening. Currently his uncle really looks flustered while Armand looks like he wants to rip this guy's head off.

Armand sighed, "That was in your second list but what I really needed for you to do was the first one. You do remember that I gave you two lists right?"

"Maybe..."

"Let me guess, you were two excited thinking about how you were going to sleep in a coffin and act like a vampire for awhile to actually look at what you were supposed to do. But since you didn't set the alarm at all you weren't able to even wake up and have the luxury to look the list thoroughly through. And after you woke up you then apologized to me profusely and than I gave you another list but I'm guessing you took just one look at that one and didn't bother to check and make sure you were doing the right one. Tell me, was I close?"

"Armand, you know that I won't say anything is wrong whether or not something has nothing wrong. And since I have nothing to say to what you said than what you stated was most likely correct. Please don't kill!" Nicholas brought his hands together almost like in a prayer and begged with his eyes for Armand to have mercy.

Draco watched as Armand pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation. "You were suppose to have had cleared the entire manor of outsiders. Than you were suppose to go and get back Lucius and than tell Draco everything. Its far more easy to tell them at the same time rather than repeating yourself."

"Well, that definitely makes sense. I'm just going to go and clear the manor now."

"Already done, I don't know if wearing these masks are in fashion but those people out there were rather violent. Also Draco," Draco tensed a bit when Armand turned to face him "Don't get frightened I only ever scold Nicholas here. I would really appreciate it if you'd help me move them out of the drawing room."

Not really wanting to get on his bad side Draco just nodded his head. "Good, its nice to have someone around here that is not Nicholas for once. I'm sure my ears don't surprise you since Nicholas here is looking every bit as an elf is. Oh and Nicholas you're coming with us I would rather keep an eye on you than let you roam around anymore."

"Aww, you really do care about me. It only makes sense since I am the heir to the Malfoy family but of course you're still alive and from what you told me you'll be alive for a long time coming."

At this Draco was confused, what did he mean that Armand would be alive a long time coming. Come to think of it how are they still alive and they don't even look a day over eighty. Just as he was about to ask his question Armand spoke up as if knowing that Uncle Nicholas forgot to tell him something important.

"Elves, Draco, have very long life spans. The last time I saw my mother she told me she was one hundred and sixty five years old. My grandfather, she said, lived to almost half a century but certain circumstances lead him to his death. We may live for a long time but we still die. But to clarify another thing, when we sleep we don't sleep for years. I just made a potion in which will make us fall into a deep sleep for a long period of time. I just really didn't want to wait out all that time when, after spending time with him" he pointed at Nicholas "I just did not want to see his face or hear his voice."

"That is understandable"

Nicholas looked at him in betrayal "Dracoooo!" but he was ignored when Armand started to speak again. "Now that we have that out of the way, the two of you follow me. Oh and don't worry about the barrier not allowing you to leave the wing, I disabled it. That was also part of your list Nicholas." Armand gave him a scathing look while Nicholas had a sheepish smile.

After a few comments from Nicholas the entire way and annoyed looks coming from both Armand and Draco, the three of them finally arrived at the drawing room. Upon entering Draco easily spotted the Death Eaters but was surprised to find the Golden Duo there. Granger didn't look too good he might add. Of course none of them look too good since they were all tied up and their wands were all tied together and were on a table next to Armand.

He examined all of those that were in the room. His mother was the first he noticed that was tied up with the rest of the Death Eaters along with aunt Bellatrix. He could say the famed Duo was very lucky to not be tied up with them but were tied together in a separate group by themselves. So there were the Death Eaters, Potter and his gang and surprisingly he saw Lovegood and Ollivander there too.

"I don't know who you are but I will tell you this. I am the Lady of this manor and I demand that you untie me at once. Draco come and help cut these binds." He mentally flinched at his mother's voice. He knew that voice and that meant she was not pleased, not pleased at all.

"Lady of this manor you say?" Draco took a glance at his Uncle who was giving her a critical look.

"Oh please tell me sweet Lady why do you think that? You can only be _the_ Lady if you were married to the Head of the family."

"I am married to the Head of the Malfoy family. Lucius is _my_ husband and Draco is _my_ son. Now release me at once."

Draco really should give her credit for keeping a leveled voice. He instead just watched as his Uncle Nicholas crouched down, for they were all kneeling on the floor tied up, and asked "Do you even know who the _real_ head is?"

"That is Lucius Abraxes Malfoy."

Nicholas just chuckled and simply told her "That is absolutely wrong. The real head is just standing right over there, the one with the really long hair and evil silver eyes. And some work of advice you will need to stop talking if you even want to leave unscathed."

"How dare-"

"Draco can you do me the favor of identifying some of these people. You do not have to identify Miss Black here, I know she is not a Malfoy any longer. The Veela council gave me all the information that I needed." Armand spoke up while Nicholas stood and found a comfy chair to sit in. Doing as he was told he started with his aunt.

"The woman next to my mother is my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. That one over their is her husband and her husband's brother. Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. That over there is Fenir Greyback and next to him is Scabior. I don't know the other two people next to them." he informed both his uncle and Armand. Turning his attention to the other group he started with Potter and than moved down the line. "The one with black hair and glasses is Harry Potter, the girl next to him is Hermione Granger, the other girl is Luna Lovegood and that one is Ollivander."

"I have a question" Nicholas stated loudly which caused Armand to give him an evil annoyed look. "It looks to me that you people" he gestured towards the Death Eater group "seem to be sporting similar, similar something. That thing on your left arm oh and congrats to the sisters and Lestrange brothers for having very high level occulmency, just wanted to put that out there."

"That is the Dark Mark, uncle. It classifies them as Death Eaters and are part of the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"Well does this Dark Lord" Nicholas placed air quotation marks around Dark Lord "have a name?"

"He calls himself Voldemort but his real name used to be Tom Marvolo Riddle." All heads turned to look at Potter who visible scooted a bit back under all the attention.

"You will address him as My Lord, you insolent brat." Bellatrix screeched as she tried to launch herself at him but instead caused herself and those tied with her to fall over.

"Youch, and I thought _I _had a loud voice but yours just sounds like metal scraping on metal." Nicholas stated while rubbing his ears. Just when he was about to say something Armand broke in.

"Just so that everybody is clear, I will let you all go but I have to know who should I let go and who I should let go crippled. Draco since you know these people more than I do I suggest that you tell me who gets what." Armand gave him an expecting look and Draco only nodded that he understood. He knew what he was going to do and how happy he would be to get back at the Dark Lord's servants.

"Potter and his lot should go unscathed but the others shouldn't and besides if you are planning to find my father I believe this would be the best way to get information. But if you already know where he is we could keep them around as stress relievers. We can't always try to beat Uncle Nicholas here." Nicholas actually looked offended and yelled out "Hey!" but Draco ignored him and instead looked towards Armand.

"I see, alright" Draco watched as Armand turned to Potter's group and said "You may leave" and just like that the ties were gone. "Of course you must not forget your wands and if you want you can keep the other ones too. I don't believe the others would need them for awhile."

He watched as the group hesitantly moved across the room for the wands but he noticed that Granger wasn't fairing too well and was sporting a bloody arm. Something was etched onto her skin and as he made out the carving, it said _mudblood_. He wasn't really one to tell other people their problems for they should know it themselves but his Uncle saw what he saw.

"Young lady with the bloody arm, what is your name again?" He saw that they all had their guards up and were all tense except for Lovegood.

"Hermione Granger"

"Well Miss Granger before you guys leave, one of the house elves will be waiting near the front door with a healing kit. I suggest you take it unless you want to have a permanent scar on your arm. Oh and before I forget Finny will lead you to the exit." The moment when he said Finny was when the elf appeared and gestured for the group to follow him.

Once they were gone all focus returned to the Death Eaters that were still sprawled on the floor from the attempt that Bellatrix made to strangle Potter. Armand went to their side and pulled a bit on the ties to get them upright again. He than started to circle them as a predator would do when they've cornered their game. Eyes were scrutinizing everything and his brain must have been going a hundred miles per minute.

"What to do, what to do. I already know that Voldemort took Lucius and I know where he is keeping him. Honestly, Riddle Manor? Could it have been less obvious. What I don't know is the security that is inside."

Armand stood before Bellatrix and his mother. The two woman actually cringed but were able to hold his intimidating stare. "Would like to enlighten us on what's inside? Or would you rather we infiltrate your mind instead and than have you rot in, apparently new found, dungeons of my manor."

"This is not your manor"

Armand raised a pale eyebrow at the blonde woman and said "Nicholas do me a favor and find out what you can. And don't worry about their occulmency, I'll personally break their walls down."

"Okey dokey!" And just like that Draco watched as his mother started to thrash her head around, soon enough she stopped than his aunt started to do the same thing. This process went one for each Death Eater until they all were breathing heavily.

"Well it seems to me that they don't know where exactly this Voldemort fellow is keeping Lucius but at least now we know what the inside looks like." Nicholas said while massaging his temple.

"Excellent job at stating the obvious. And before I forget to ask, why does my manor now have a dungeon? That area was strictly empty space for my experiments! Loli!" And with a pop a house elf appeared before Armand.

"Yes Lord Master Armand, Loli is at your command." Loli bowed low and than looked up with her big eyes.

"Bring all the portraits here and place them leaning against that wall. Nicholas remove that chair so that there would be more space and try not to break anything." Armand commanded of them and than turned towards Draco.

"Stay here and supervise them and try your best to make sure that Nicholas doesn't hurt himself because he did something stupid."

"I don't make any promises on that." He said while smirking in which Armand returned with his own.

"Nicholas, I'll be heading off I'll be back to interrogate the portraits later. You know what to do. Mimi" another elf appeared "remove these slums and lock them in the dungeons. Each get their own personal cell. But too make sure that they don't go anywhere spread them apart and have them chained to the far back wall of each cell, understood?"

The elf nodded and dissaperated with the Death Eaters. Once the elf was gone he turned to both him and Nicholas. "Once you make sure all the portraits are here go back to the study and start on the book and map. When I come back and after I find out who replaced my experimenting room with a dungeon, we'll discuss a way to get Lucius back."

* * *

"Hogwarts is without Dumbledore. That transfiguration teacher won't be able to hold her own. This is the prime time to attack of course this all rests on what you consider to be the right course of action my Lord. But there is one more thing that I would like yo state." Xaviender took his hood off and looked thr Dark Lord in the eye. "Bellatrix sent word that they've captured the mudblood and the Potter brat. In this situation no one will stop you from attaining all that you desire."

"I will consider your thoughts" the Dark Lord responded and the Death Eater bowed. "Now I want to discuss about the Veela."

All heads turned to one particular hooded figure. The Dark Lord gave that figure a heated glare. "I do not want him to take what is mine. You best keep him under your hold otherwise you will go through unspeakable pain."

The hooded figure let out a small laugh and said "Now now, you don't want to forget who gave you the knowledge that you sought. I gave you power that you would never have discovered on your own."

The Dark Lord emitted a low growl. "I know where I stand. I know what I owe you and what you promised me."

"Yes yes, I serve you, or at least until a situation arises that causes me not to, and you allow me to make my enemies suffer dearly for what they did. And if you don't mind I wish to speak with you privately." At this everyone left the room leaving the hooded figure and the Dark Lord alone.

"What did you want to say?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've constructed my own potion that will make anyone who drinks it loyal to the the first person they see. They won't do anything unless they are given permission to, it makes them completely submit themselves."

"And you are certain that it will work."

"Not yet. I just have to test it on someone and I'll know for sure. I just need someone to transfer the bird into my lab so I could confirm that it works accordingly."

"Crabbe and Goyle will transfer him. Better that thing gets as far away from my pet."

"You never liked sharing did you but no matter I have what I want and you have what you want. Its a win win situation."

"Indeed"

**One day later**

Portraits and glass was everywhere. Tables and chairs were at a disarray and beyond repair. Ashes of wood and bones littered the floor. The once prestigious throne like room was now in utter ruin. In the middle stood a very angry Dark Lord.

Peter Pettigrew shook with immense fear. He never seen the Dark Lord this angry since Malfoy was taken away by Weasel-bird. "M-m-i-my Lord?" he stuttered

"Rat. You will go to Malfoy Manor and retrieve Narcissa and Bellatrix's group. They have yet to report back about Potter and I need to have the Malfoy heir. Its high time that the youngling joins my cause." He commanded in a dark voice.

"Of course my Lord. Would you want me to leave immediately?"

The Dark Lord whipped around and fixed his red eyes on the poor excuse of a man. "Of course you imbecile!" And like that Peter scurried away.


	9. Chapter 8: Mission Time!

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl (The Girl x Girl might not really happen, just so you guys know)**

**If you do not like reading about homosexuality please leave now.**

**Pairings: AW/LM**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating for a whole month. I promise to make it up to you guys. After this chapter I will post another one during this month but expect that one to be tremendously shorter than the rest. Anyway the word count for this one is 5,723 Enjoy! Oh and please tell me if I have any typos so that I may fix them. R&R ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mission Time!**

He hadn't known that he had fallen asleep but when he opened his grey eyes, he realized that he was in a big comfy arm chair. He looked around and spotted his uncle hunched over the table with Armand. He could hear the two of them discussing something but he couldn't make out the words. Than, as if he had a sixth sense, Armand looked up and saw that he was awake. Armand gestured for him to come over, feeling that it was very important he followed without hesitation. Once he sat up he noticed that a blanket was covering him but slid off once he moved. Walking towards the two men he got a clear view of what they were hunched over about.

On the table was a map, remembering what occurred a day before he knew that this used to be the blank scroll. Though it's no longer blank and judging by the way the older men, well elves, were examining a book he knew that they achieved whatever that they wanted to achieve. Taking his eyes away from his ancient relatives his eyes roamed the black inked map. There were icons, symbols of some kind he assumed, since this is a map, that these are city symbols. Right in the middle of the map had a head of a horse. The name Whiterun was near it, moving his eyes to the edge of the map be noticed the words The Provinces of Skyrim. This place was pretty big and seems to be a bit mountainous.

Examining the map he made sure to remember all the names; Whiterun, Solitude, Windhelm, Winterhold, Markarth, Falkreath, Morthal, Riften and Dawnstar. These places must be big cities considering the fact that they have special icons. To the side of the map he noticed that there was a key with many symbols and what they mean. Apparently these cities were actually capitols of their hold. It made him wonder how they keep track of everything, does each place keep their own record or do they collaborate amongst each other?

He didn't dwell too much on that thought since his attention turned towards the book his relatives were talking over. He didn't know how but he has this feeling that Armand has a sixth sense and that he knew that he was looking at the book. "Your curiosity will be filled once we put our plan into action."

That got his full attention. They were about to go and rescue his father from that monster. Of course something came to mind that he almost forgot about. "What about Mr. Weasely?" he asked, he wanted to know if he's going to be involved at all.

Armand was quiet for a few moments, pondering whether or not it would be worth it to also get the Veela. "If we have the time and right opportunity to help him than we might. Right now the most important thing to do is to get immediate family members together. Mr. Weasely may be the mate of our dear Lucius but he's not one of us. Besides there are other factors you have to take in if we do get him out."

He nodded in agreement, there were factors that they have to take in. Its risky enough to do a rescue mission for his father but adding the danger of finding where the Veela is, its just something they can't really focus on right now. Besides Armand and Nicholas have yet to tell him how he was going to be like them. Looking at his two relatives, they looked really exotic and out of this world. Well, they-at least one of them-is out of this world. He wondered if there are special perks to being an elf and if there are different types of elves.

"Do we agree on this course of action?" He heard Armand say, both he and Nicholas agreed. They discussed their plans yesterday and were multi tasking with the map and book. Armand gave the both of them a stern look, mostly a don't screw it up and be careful. He felt rather safe knowing that he, Armand, was this strong leader and always seems to put family first.

They each went to gather the appropriate items for their mission, as Draco likes to call it, when they sensed a sudden shift in the air. He went to look out the window and saw a little figure just beyond the Malfoy gates. He didn't notice that both Armand and uncle Nicholas were behind him until one of them spoke up.

"Who left an ugly pudgy rat faced wizard at our doorstep?" He knew that was Nicholas talking.

"How can you tell that it's a wizard, it just looks like a little figure to me." He said and which Armand answered for him.

"The easiest way to explain this is because we're elves. I've always had good eye sight and by the way Nicholas reacted to the change years ago, our eyes are much better than human eyes."

After he explained that they felt a shift when the figure tried to open the gates. "Does he not know when he's not welcomed?" Nicholas murmured to himself when he noticed something on the figure's left arm. "Armand do you see that?"

"Yes" was the only reply before he walked away, most likely to go deal with their guest. Draco looked at his uncle waiting for him to explain what they saw. "He wears the mark as those we have in the dungeon. I guess Tommy here noticed that some of his toys were missing."

He couldn't help but snicker at the way his uncle downgrades the Dark Lord. A Dark Lord Tommy, no matter how you look at it, its just not intimidating or scary at all. He idly wondered how the Dark Lord would react if he ever heard his uncle call him Tommy. He'd probable lose an uncle but than again who's to say that Nicholas can't annoy someone to death?

"Come on Draco, lets go and see what Armand is planning with our little rat faced guest" and with that Nicholas grabbed his arm and dragged him to the entrance of the manor. As soon as they arrived, he saw a man tied up on the floor. Nicholas made a disgusting look, Draco couldn't really blame him. The guy was none other than Peter Pettigrew, the Dark Lord's rat servant and oddly enough it looked like the Weasel's familiar.

"Man, I don't know what's worse listening to Bella-bitch's voice or looking at his mother fugly ugly face."

Armand just gave him a glare in which he actually winced. Draco was impressed, now he knew why Nicholas keeps saying he needed more practice with his glares. Armand is the god of evil glares. He makes the Dark Lord seem like a walk in the park, Armand could be the Dark Lord and he wouldn't have to kill people to have people fear him. Just one evil look from him and the whole world would've bowed to him.

"So, watcha gonna do with him?"

"First of all I'm going to see what he knows, after that we'll set off to Riddle Manor. I'll just have the house elves give this guy a cage in the one of the dungeon's dark isolated corners." Armand stated while he trained eyes to the pathetic excuse of a wizard. Draco, again, is eternally grateful that he was not on Armand's bad side. "Do we have everything that we need?"

"Yes oh Master Lord Armand." He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Nicholas and wondered whether or not the guy had a death wish.

Once the rat was put away in the dungeons they had another visitor or well visitors. Five huge birds flew to our door step as just as they opened the door to leave. On the outside Draco had a annoyed expression. He may have not known a Veela personally but he did know how they look like.

Transforming before them he watched as three men and two women shifted from bird to human. If this weren't the day they were going to rescue his father he would have paid more attention to why they were but he didn't want to delay any longer. He looked to Armand and stood back as he conversed with them.

"Did you locate it?"

The tallest veela stepped forward. "No, we searched all the places that he would have, by chance, left it."

He could see that Armand was rather disappointed by the way his shoulders slouched a miniscule and the tightening of his jaw. He would have missed it if he wasn't paying close attention.

"Very well. I will call upon the council's aid when I have of need of them. You may leave."

Just like that the veelas took off in their viscous bird forms. They didn't waste anytime after that and soon the three of them apparated to Little Hangleton. Once there he scowled at the dreary place around him. The muggle village was almost like a ghost town, not even those annoying boxes were around making strange noises. The undergrowth was probably the most living thing here and even that seemed dead. The trees were bare and there were only patches of dried up grass. The stone paths on the muggle village didn't make things any better, everything was a depressing gray and dark grey.

Turning around he faced the a decent sized mansion on top of a hill. Must have looked wonders when it was still in its prime but it looks like a rundown store house. The glass windows were boarded up and it looked completely abandoned. Anybody could have walked by and thought that it was really empty if not for the fact the wards were there.

Armand was the first one to step towards the black mansion and place his hand on an invisible wall. He could see a slight ripple where Armand's hands were before the sound of glass shattering rang rather loudly around them. Soon enough Draco awed as he actually watch a ward fall apart and in tue back of his mind wondered how the ministry will explain the sound of broken glass to the muggle village. He saw cracks on the ward and as they fell part in a huge waves Armand and Nicholas moved in.

Running after them he did a quick review of what the plan was. One, break down the ward and cause confusion and chaos. Nicholas would sustain the chaos while he and Armand separate to look for his father. Once that is done he, Draco, is to apparate with his father back to the manor. Meanwhile, Armand is to go looking for a lost item, what item he's looking for he never said. Nicholas is to stay with him to cover his back, Armand seemed very firm about staying in pairs or more never alone. Armand once said "I've lived a long time and I've always wondered whether or not I should've joined my mother and brother but the point of living is to create a family to live for and to not have to brace the world alone." He told Nicholas this when he was still human and Nicholas told him.

He remembered clearly how hesitant Armand was when he told Uncle Nicholas that he were to be alone. It took a lot of arguing before Nicholas finally convinced Armand that it was the best course of action and much preferably a safer one at that. "Divide and conquer" he said and that is what they are doing now.

As they ran towards the old ornate door Nicholas sprinted to the from of them and from his hand shot fire at it. The door burst of its hinges and smoke spread everywhere, a perfect cover in case there were any death eaters waiting for them. They ran into the smoke and Nicholas soon conjured a transparent shield and Draco saw that it was the right move to make for spells were bouncing off of it.

Two wizards stood before them but he couldn't pay any attention to them for he followed Armand out of the vestibule and into a dark musty hallway. He saw that Armand cast a quick glance at Nicholas and knew that he does not want to leave him there but just as fast the concern appeared it disappeared. There was no time to rethink things and right now they have to do their part.

They checked almost every room they ran by but they weren't the correct one. If he knew one thing about The Dark Lord he would want to keep his favorite toys very close to him. That meant they have to find the master bedroom because it's only obvious that the Lord gets the biggest and grandest room of he manor. Though how grand could it be if it were anything like the other dusty old rooms they've encountered.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Armand stopped running and he collide right into his back. Stumbling a bit he looked up at the elder Malfoy and watched as he cursed and face palmed himself.

"How could I be so stupid! It was one of the first spells I learned."

"Are you alright?" Armand didn't even look at him when he question was asked but instead focused something on his left palm. He had questions as to what he was doing but he was getting a bit aggravated since they were close to rescuing his father and here they were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Clairvoyance, always a handy spell to have." Armand stated while he started to run a certain direction.

Following after him he was about to form a question when Armand asked him where the point me spell came from.

"What does that have to do with anything. Aren't we suppose to be looking for father? And we've been down here already."

"Well, consider the fact why we haven't used the point me spell and yes I know we've been here before but there must be a place we've missed."

"We didn't use the point me spell because the Dark Lord placed a spell that would cause the pint me spell to be null and void." He said while they arrived an old wooden door and with twist of the door knob they entered a very dust layered room.

The furniture were all covered in a white sheet. There were webs forming all around the room. The chandelier was practically draped with white sticky webbing. Coughing, he followed Armand towards the old bookcases and started to remove the books by hand. One by one a book dropped but for someone like Armand-who loves books and would never dream of damaging them-he made sure that they landed harmlessly.

"The point me spell Draco, though a very simple spell to cast, has a rather complex working. When locating a living being it pin points that aura, this way it would get a precise direction as to where that being is. If looking for a place the spell scans through another plane. The Etheral plane. In the Etheral plane everything has a magical aura or signature."

A rumble went through the foundations of the manor and all the books fell at once. Unfortunately Armand didn't act fast enough and he was soon under an avalanche of old thick books. Dust sprayed everywhere making it hard to see and breathe. He wanted to use his wand to remove the books but if Armand didn't use magic than there must have been a good reason as to why not to.

Picking up the books and throwing them aside he helped Armand get up on his feet. Dusting off some of the dust off him he barely registered that a switch was revealed in the bookshelf. He looked up to Armand and saw him rubbing his head.

"Ooowww, and that is what the point me spell is. The spell I used earlier was Clairvoyance, this spell gives you a glowing trail to follow where ever you want to go." Armand said while walking over to the bookshelf and pressing down the switch.

The bookshelf shifted and moved to the side. More dust fell and a mini dust cloud formed near their feet. Covering his nose, Draco followed after Armand into the hidden hallway. "So instead of pointing in a general direction, it gives you can actual path to your destination? That seems more convenient than the point me spell."

"Completely so Draco. The point me spell is an extremely watered down version. The point me spell can be seen by anyone since it uses the wand, the clairvoyance spell can only be seen by the caster." Armand pointed out as he lead the way down the lit and clean hallway. A complete contrast to what they saw earlier in the mansion.

"That way your enemies won't tell where you're headed or where you came from. By what you told me so far, this spell sounds like it would last awhile before it where's off."

Armand looked over his shoulders at him with a smile. "Yes but unlike normal spells you cast this one drains your magika."

"Magika?"

Armand suddenly stopped and brought a finger to his lips. Draco could tell that he was listening to something but he himself cannot hear anything. Must have something to do with elf ears. Slowly they started walking again but at a softer yet fast pace. Down the hall he could see a grand looking door with a very heavy magical ward. His heart jumped, that is where his father is.

XxX

"Eat that suckers!" A huge explosion decimated the ground beneath them while the wooden walls shook from the extreme force. "Thank you Gran Daddy Armand! Fireball spell is awesome, though the icestorm spell is pretty neat too."

Quickly ducking his head from an oncoming killing curse he lobbed another firebolt towards that general direction. A loud scream of pain was heard to confirm that he hit his target. He surveyed the area around him; a huge dust cloud stormed up after the floor broke into pieces-leaving an indentation where he used his first pair of fireballs- and the cracks were everywhere. As the dusty cloud receded he smiled at his accomplishment.

"One, two, three, four, five" he counted off the bodies lying on the ground. "And you call yourselves wizards! Ha, you guys are nothing compared to the awesome might of my magic fire!"

Walking down a random hallway he decided to open the first awesome looking door he sees which wasn't too far away. "What a nice looking door and with very interesting carvings." Before him was a wooden double door with engraved pictures of flowers and nature like things. "To burn or to not burn, that is my dilemma."

.

.

.

"EXPLOSIONS IS MY SOLUTION! TASTE MY FIREBALLS!"

The doors came crashing down from the brute force from his attack. The loud banging of wood hitting the floor echoed into the large room. Once the smoke let up he took in his new blank canvas of unbroken things. Four tall pillars stood in the room covered in a few cob webs and a very old flag. A long rusty brown red carpet stretched from the entrance to a raised throne like chair. And sitting upon the throne was someone he never expected to see in this era.

"Nicholas it's been so long"

"Marie Olivia Lakristir Lo Yewl, never understood why your name had to be so long." He replied back while stepping to the center of the room.

"And I bet you don't understand why I'm still here. I would like to know as well Malfoy." She said with hatred lacing every single word.

Grey eyes watched as the woman before him rose from her previous position. He took a good look and concluded that time was slightly not on her side. She had wrinkles but mostly from stress, children? But she had shinning blue eyes, a nice pair of bosoms and a well curved figure. Not even the robe that she wore could hide that fact but it also makes her appearance a bit stouter.

"Dear Marie, I thought you liked wearing hoodies. I remember you'd hide your curly red hair in it. Those kids weren't never nice to you were they? They even called you freckled face." He casually stated while watching as her right hand clenched into a fist than releasing.

"They are called cloaks Malfoy and before you say it, yes I know that the part you're referring to is called a hood. And of course you'd notice since I was the only girl in the village to have red curly hair."

"Yes and-" he was cut off when a huge body mass of feathers crashed into him knocking him to the wall. He could feel something grab onto his neck and lifting him off the floor. Trying to loosen the grip on his neck he could feel that they were talons; that explained the sharp pain he feels on the back of his neck.

Losing air fast he concentrated hard on his right hand until he was holding a little flame. He quickly brought his hand up and shot a firebolt towards his captor and the talons on his neck drew back. Landing on his feet he brought up a ward and instantly felt a spell bounce of it.

Looking up, saw a huge bird land right next to Marie and morph into a person. He knew right away that it was veela. "Never knew you liked other creatures."

"I never knew that you were a creature yourself" she spat.

"It's the ears isn't it?" he said with a smirk but it left his face just as it came. "Why are you here?"

"Aww, you're talking seriously for once?" she said in a light sweet angelic voice that turned into a low growl "I was hoping you'd let your stupidity kill you."

"Hey, my family still lives on I'm pretty sure I made the right precautions. My so called stupid projects everyone looked down upon turned out to be quite useful. Especially the peacock grove and other things that you should not know about." He said with a smile while he let his ward disappear. He won't be able to rely on any magic soon, his magika is low.

"Oh I know about your projects and how they bore fruit. The wards today are the inventions you created a long time ago and my brother laughed at. Even Arthur and Candice laughed at your projects."

"And yet it's these projects that brought extreme wealth to my family."

She scowled. "Yes, it did." Placing her hand on her hip "I sensed something changed within you way back then. It was your son's 14th birthday, a day when he became a man oh but how times have changed. You threw a huge party but you weren't there were you."

"It was my son's birthday of course I was there."

"I watched you, you did attend but for a short while but you'd disappear to places who knows where." She continued on ignoring what he said. "Weeks and months passed by with the same pattern until you finally never showed up. All you left behind-"

"Have you've been stalking me?" Again he was ignored but as she continued he examined the veela next to her. His eyes were lifeless and his face wore no expression at all. Oh Marie you never let go of your hopes to always have everything under your control.

"A book. That would be the undoing of your family's legacy. After watching your damnable projects succeed it was finally good to see one thing bring your family down. You should have guessed that more muggle borne wizards would be born and don't appreciate being classified as less than equal." She smiled evily at him while twirling her wand. "I could kill you right here and now and you won't be able to do anything about. I became stronger since we last dueled and I know I can beat you."

"By yourself?"

Blue eyes eyed him sharply. "Do not mock me. I don't need a veela to help me kill you."

"Than release him from your grasp and fight me one on one." He goaded her but apparently she's too smart now.

"Don't think I'm an idiot like you." She glared him and it took almost all his self control to not laugh her meek glare. Armand still tops all in that section. "He's mine and only mine. I will not let him go."

"Sounds like someone is in love." He reverted back to his joking side while keeping a sharp eye on all her movements.

They were currently standing across from each other daring not to make the first mistake. Attack now and they might be expecting but if you don't attack they'll hit first. Of course there is also the fact of what spells he can use. He would have to think this very carefully, unlike the other wizards she's smarter and has a veela under her command. If he were to get killed now Armand would never let this go and will purposely make his funeral boring. Boring funerals are unacceptable.

"You did have this fascination with birds and anything that fly's. Why dear Marie I always thought it was your dream to be one who could soar high in the sky. Of course you could've if you tested out my creation." Smiled thinking of how far his dingy flying stick became a flying broom. Though it upset him when he found that one of the other heads discontinued it and started in politics.

"There was no way I was going to be your guinea pig for your experiments." There was a light twitch in her wand hand and that was the only warning he got before he narrowly dodged a stingy hex with a spice of something else.

Before he could say a snidy remark a loud bird like screech pierced his sensitive ears, curse his acute hearing. Covering them he ran for the exit and luckily dodged another spell flung his way. Once out of the room he dove to the he ground barely feeling a sharp talon graze the backside of his shirt. Getting back up he ran into the room again and placed a heavy ward at the entrance that would prevent the veela from coming back in. Just as he done he felt himself being thrown to a pillar.

"You should know to never turn your back to your opponent. First lesson that our teacher ever taught us."

Sliding down to the floor he raised another ward to shield him from her attacks. "You never answered my question." He stated as he felt his ward cracking like glass. He would have to find something to cover him while his magika regenerates, using wards is like having a leech on your magika.

"Its called a ritual and a curse. I cursed your name and did a ritual. For as long as you live I live and for the curse part, you have to kill yourself in order to kill me."

"That has got to be the most stupid thing someone has ever done!" he shouted. Noticing that she stopped casting spells for a tiny break he went around the other side of the pillar. He leaned his head against it and blew out his breathe.

She glared daggers at the piece of stone that he was hiding behind. "And how stupid is it? I can only die if you die."

"Well first of all you did a curse and ritual that did the exact same thing! That's like putting two negatives together when what you want is a negative but as you should know two negatives make a positive." He could feel his magika recharging and started to weave a patter with his hands hoping that she wouldn't attack at the moment.

"Mathematically yes but this isn't math. I had to make sure that I get the results I want and I did." He could hear her footsteps as she started to go his way. If there was a great diety of luck he thanked Him for he was able to complete the spell before she knew he was casting one.

Fire seeped from his hands and crawled its way up his arms and around his whole body. He then pushed away from the pillar and headed straight for Marie. The look of surprise he saw was brief before a spell was sent his way. The spell grazed his shoulder but he continued onward. He didn't give her a chance to run once he reached her. Ramming his entire body onto her he quickly wrapped his arms so that she couldn't escape.

The smell of burning cloth, flesh and hair filled his nostrils as a high pitched scream pierced his ear drums. He held on for a few more moments before releasing her and letting her body crumble to the floor. The thud that followed bounced off the walls as the screams subsided. If what Marie said were true than in a couple of days she'd start moving again and would most likely hunt him down for this. He nudged her burnt body and noticed hot it twitched.

He could feel the fire around him creeping away and soon it diminished into nothing. Bringing a hand to his shoulder he felt that it was soaked. "Damn." When he brought his hand to his face it was covered in red. "Armand is going to have a fuss over this." He looked back at the body before he scowled. "Not only that but this was my favorite shirt."

Turning away from the body he walked closer to the warded exit. Just beyond the barrier was the veela that still was in bird form, who was watching him like a hawk. He doesn't know whether or not the veela would attack. His bet was to be prepared for battle. Normally he would just go for it but his magika was practically drained from his last spell. He had two options: wait for his magika to replenish and then pin the veela down or use up the magika he has left to conjure a sword and run like hell. Thinking about it he decided that dong half of both would be far more exciting.

Taking a deep breath he focused on the incantation in his head and with the sound of clanking armor a purple sword of energy was in his hand. Getting into a dashing stance he let the ward fall. Pushing off with his legs he dashed forward and aiming the tip of the sword at the veela's wings. Of course he should have known that the veela wouldn't come down without a fight. Faster than him the veela struck at him with its wings. Being thrown back and skidding across the floor he landed right next to the charred Marie.

"Oh lord, I'm going to have a bunch of bruises after this." He groaned in pain. Before he could even sit up he felt talons pressing down on his chest. He looked up to see a sharp beak coming down on him. Luckily he moved his head just in time and a good thing too when he heard the floor crack. He internally cursed as he felt physicaly and magically drained. If he could hold out just a bit longer he could cast a quick two shot firebolt or he could just shoot flames at it. He had no time to think too much on it when he felt the pressure on his chest increase.

Making up his mind he brought his left hand and shot stream of fire towards the veela's face. The pressure on his chest didn't lift but instead the talons dug into his flesh ripping his shirt. Personally he thought that the veela would back off but he guessed wrong. If only his magika regenerated faster. He could have made it out of here with the whole manor burning behind him.

The loud of screech was his only warning before the sharp beak came crashing back down. Again he felt lucky that h moved in time to avoid being crushed. Breathing heavily he prayed to whatever deity out there that he would come out of this alive. With his acute hearing he heard the sound of crunching skin right next to him. He turned his head and his eyes went wide as he started into ice blue eyes.

"Nicholas you shouldn't be surprised to see me alive."

He watched as she slowly stood up with the sound of crunching skin accompanying her. "I'm not surprised that you're alive, more like how fast you regained mobility. I expected you to be out for a couple of days" he strained to say. It's not easy talking while you have a huge viscous bird digging its talon in your chest.

"You now, I've learned many spells over the years and made some of my own. Rituals help too, I'm no average witch." She spat the end at him. "Don't underestimate me Nicholas. I'm not the same girl you remember."

"No, of course not. You're a couple hundred of years older. No other witch is that old, with _really_ dry skin and is still alive and breathing."

He could feel her eyes shooting daggers at him but he couldn't do much about it. He had to think of a way to get out of this situation otherwise a certain elf would be very cross with him. He could hear her talking about something but wasn't really listening to her. With is magika slowly regenerating his only hope is for her to keep on talking.; though she was never a very interesting conversationalist back than she always did like to ramble on and on. If he were lucky Marie would talk for twenty more minutes, minimum. That would be enough time to get a good amount of his magika back.

"BOMDBARDA!"


	10. Chapter 9: Questions and Answers

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl (The Girl x Girl might not really happen, just so you guys know)**

**If you do not like reading about homosexuality please leave now.**

**Pairings: AW/LM**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A/N: *Hides inside turtle shell* I know I promised a second chapter last month but...I'm sorry! I also apologize for this chapter being extremely short but in order to get it the way I want it had to be done. For sure this time I will post another chapter after this one. For sure! If not, I will give up chocolate for a whole 30 days. For those that know me well, you know how much I LOVE chocolate. Anyways read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Questions and Answers**

Watching as Draco paced back and forth he felt that he needed to calm his young descendant. The worry on the boy's face was not noticeable to many but, even though he's only known the young one for a couple of days, he can clearly see the light scowl and the slight wrinkle of his forehead. Placing the book he was reading down he stood up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine. There is no need to worry."

Draco looked at him and said. "I will not be sure until I see my father awake." His voice not revealing the inner pain that Armand knew was there. "And besides there's still things that I don't quite understand. First of all, who was that woman? From the sound of her voice I could have sworn it was Miss Weasley but I couldn't tell because of how burnt up she looked. Also why was a veela there? I deduced that it was Arthur Weasley but that wouldn't make sense. He would never willingly work for _him_ and I definitely know that he wouldn't try to kill my father."

Armand looked at the youth before him and he smiled, though tiredly, at him. "I may not know every information but I can help clear the fog in your mind if not all but some." He than turned around and sat down in one of the armchairs near the fireplace. "Come and sit. I'll try to explain things by going far back when Nicholas was still human."

Armand didn't need to look to know that Draco sat on the other armchair. Even though they barely knew each other he was glad that he is comfortable enough to be around him. Leaning back in his chair he welcomed the softness it provided and how the cushions molded into his form. It was nighttime and currently the two of them were in the living room for a well deserved rest. After all carrying Lucius and Nicholas's bodies was no easy matter let alone having to portkey and aparate out of the place. Once all of them were able to arrive safely back here he immediately had a room made for the injured. It took awhile but he was able to convince Draco to leave Lucius's side and change into better attire.

Words could not express the rage and anger he felt when they arrived at the room. The room that kept Lucius locked up. The ward was difficult to bring down but it was well worth the effort if it meant removing Lucius from that horrid place. Finding his body suspended by chains on his wrists was- it was just awful. The condition he was in. Awful. He couldn't even stop Draco from falling to his knees and letting out a painful cry. At the time he felt responsible for this and that he should have taken him away a long time ago. Of course what has passed has passed.

After removing the chains and making sure that his limp form didn't crumble to the floor they left the room to find Nicholas. He knew that he shouldn't have let Nicholas on his own. He may have trained Nicholas with flame spells and one conjuration spell but he had a knack for using his magika rather quickly. Finding Nicholas bloody and under the clutch of a veela was not what he expected especially the burnt woman standing above him.

Though her appearance changed quiet a bit, she still has this weird obsession with birds and feathers. Marie never really changed. Looking into the dancing fire he pondered on how to start. Maybe he should start when Nicholas was a young boy trying to desperately win the attention of Amanda Ellis. That would seem like a good place to start. Clearing his throat he began to speak.

"When Nicholas was a young lad it wasn't uncommon to find a boy trying to win the affection of a woman."

"Was it Amanda?" He looked to Draco and nodded. He didn't question as to why Draco knew but let it be as Nicholas telling Draco all about his lovely wife. "Yes, it was Amanda whom he pursued but like most beautiful things in the world, other people wanted her for themselves. Amanda had many suitors but none compared to Nicholas and Sir Jonathan Yewl The Egoistic Fool."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Draco raised an eyebrow. Smirking, he said. "Or, I dare say, Sir Jonathan Yewl The Self-proclaimed Great."

"He must have been an amusing character than."

Smiling. "Yes he was. Both Nicholas and he were similar yet different. They both joked around a lot and both tried to out due the other. From prank wars to wizard dueling. Nicholas not once have lost to Jonathan but the both of them were equally matched in pranking. Both were also from pretty well off families."

"So basically speaking, there were two Nicholas'?!" Armand couldn't help but chuckle at the incredulous face that Draco has shown. "Well, that's a yes and a no. You see Nicholas, though annoying and well...annoying, would never in his life kill for the fun of it. Never would he do it to impress others either. He never cared for his reputation or how he presented himself to others but he did respect his parents.

Jonathan was very proud and loved to flaunt his fortune around in hopes of people being envy of him. He was arrogant and he believed that sooner or later he would get the girl and rub his victory over Nicholas. Jonathan never pursued Amanda out of feelings of love but the need to own something that Nicholas so desperately wanted. Plus, the Ellis family was-believe it or not-the richest family at that time."

Draco didn't so much as bat an eyelash. "So our money came from the Ellis family? I haven't heard that name before."

"It only makes sense that you didn't. They never had an heir. Unfortunate that their would have been heir died during a witch hunt. They practically lost hope of having their name written down in history but they should have been since they were the first wizarding family to not force their daughter into an arranged marriage. Because of the loss of their only chance of having an heir was snatched away from them, they vowed that at least their other child would live a happy life.

Like I said before, Amanda had many suitors and that included Nicholas. Day by day he would go out and win her beloved heart but she wasn't making it easy and neither was his competition. Jonathan would always be there whenever Nicholas tried to woo Amanda. Of course whenever the two would see each other, they would try to strangle each other to death or embarrass the other in front of Amanda. Needless to say this courtship took forever but eventually Nicholas won in the end and the two of them got married."

"I'm guessing that Jonathan wasn't too happy about that."

He nodded his head. "No, he wasn't happy at all. You see Jonathan was the type to brag about everything, literally everything. He also loved to make a big show of everything and prove to everyone that he was the greatest. Let me just say that because he made a big deal out of his competition with Nicholas he made promises that he couldn't keep.

He firmly believed that he would have gotten the Ellis fortune and so he racked up a huge dept that his whole family couldn't pay. This utterly ruined their family name and influence and soon enough they became a laughing stock. This didn't sit well with either Jonathan and his sister, Marie."

"Not one bit! If I were to choose from the two of them I would choose Jonathan over his sister any day. Marie holds very long grudges."

At the voice both Armand and Draco turned their heads to see Nicholas leaning against the entryway. Nicholas wasn't wearing a shirt so the only thing covering his torso was the white bandages. Armand scowled at the memory from seeing Nicholas all bloody and bruised.

"Don't look sour Armand. I'm still alive." Nicholas walked over to them and immediately Armand got up from his seat and told Nicholas to sit down. Thankfully Nicholas didn't argue and just allowed Armand to worry less about his injuries.

"So, how are you feeling? Has father awaken yet?" Draco asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"I've been better and no your father hasn't woken yet but don't worry everything will turn out fine." Nicholas reassured him while getting himself comfortable in the soft armchair. "Besides I have a feeling that you want to know who that piece of charred human being that was? Though I hardly believe she's still a human being, she should have passed ages ago." He mumbled the last part to himself but he knew only Armand would have been able to hear.

Armand had to agree with Nicholas. Marie should have been dead centuries ago along with the rest of her family. It was all over almost every wizarding village about the mass murder that took place in the Yewl home. It was quite horrible what the guards found. Blood was splattered everywhere and pieces of severed limbs were scattered about or so that's what the guards reported. It was declared that the Yewl family was lost and so the villagers burned their home to let their spirits pass on by using the rising smoke. So the big question; how is Marie still alive?

"Well dear Draco, that woman's name is Marie Lakristir Lo Yewl and I knew her from a very long time ago. She was the dear sister of Jonathan and she's positively mad!" Nicholas shook his head as he replayed their battle in his head. "Absolutely mad. She was really upset that her family name and money crumbled and blamed me for it. For if Amanda didn't choose me but Jonathan than her family would have been; how do I say this...I guess they would be Malfoy but with a different name and view on things. BUT! Our fortune didn't come a hundred percent from my in-laws. My inventions helped plus my son who by the way did amazing things." Nicholas was very quick to add.

Armand only smirked while transfiguring a soft armchair for him to sit on. "Yes yes. Illir was an amazing lad. Far more sensible if you ask me. But we should not stray far off topic. We still don't know how Marie is still alive."

"I can answer that for you." Both Draco and Armand turned their attention to Nicholas and waited for him to explain. "She went and cursed me and performed a dark ritual to ensure that she gets the results she wants. The effect of her spell and ritual made it so that the only way she can die is if I die. So the fact that I'm alive means that she'll be around too even if she's just a human."

Well that certainly explained it but there is still one tiny detail that they have yet to take an account for. Before Armand could say anything Draco spoke up first.

"But that doesn't explain why she sounded like Miss Weasley."

Silence. No words were said. No words can be said because there isn't an answer...yet. Of course he, as in Armand, knows who Miss Weasley is but what connection would she have with Marie? Looking towards the youngest of the three of them he asked a question. "Correct me if I'm wrong but her first name is Molly, no?"

Just like that, everything seemed to snap into place. Sharp mercury colored eyes connected with round young silver eyes as their owners reached a conclusion. _M_arie _O_livia _L_akristir _L_o _Y_ewl is _Molly_. Armand brought his hands together and rested his chin on them. This also would help explain why the veela was there too. Looking over to the youngling he could see that Draco was going down a similar thought pattern.

"Well it seems like we all came to a conclusion and thanks a lot for inviting me to your guys' non-vocal communication. But, hey. I can figure things out on my own too you know." Nicholas stated out loud while getting up from the armchair. "Since the fog lifted a bit I'm going to go and sleep for awhile. Wake me up when it's time. Kay, Grand daddy Armand." And like that Nicholas walked out of the room.

"Time for what?"

Armand looked at Draco and sighed. He almost forgot about it, its a good thing that he made preparations earlier for this. "The time for turning you into an elf."

_(POV Change)_

To say that he was surprised was an understatement, he was shocked. Sure he had an inkling that he would become an elf but having it put into words was something else. He remembered Uncle Nicholas talking about the transformation but dang he wished he remembered what he said exactly.

"Will it be soon?" He asked hoping that his voice didn't reveal his nervousness. By the look that Armand gave him he could tell what he was feeling.

"Yes it will be. But to make things easier on us all we'll turn you and Lucius at the same time. To tell the truth though I believe it's better if we do it while he's still in his current state."

"What?" To hell with keeping his emotions in check now. "Are you bloody fucking out of your mind! We will not be doing anything to him. He is no condition to do anything!"

He didn't notice that he was gripping the chair so hard until Armand placed his hand over his. "Draco, I know that you don't want to put anymore stress on your father but this would make the process go faster for him. Since he's lost a lot of blood already it would be easier to purge the human blood out of him and than have his dormant elven blood awaken. You on the other hand will have to endure it longer than he would have to."

"But-"

"This is the end of discussion."

He froze at the sudden change of Armand's voice. Shivers went down his spine as he looked into mercury colored eyes. Armand was really and truly out of this world. One can easily describe him as exotic. One would also have to be extremely stupid if they couldn't tell he wasn't human, the ears were a dead giveaway. Not wanting to irritate his elder anymore than he already has, he just nodded his head.

He heard the elf sigh. "Draco, would it ask too much of you if I sent you out on a tedious task?"

"No, of course not." He replied not wanting to anger the other.

"Well, how do I say this? Have you ever wondered how Arthur found out Lucius was his mate?"

Draco shook his head no. Honestly it never occurred to him to wonder how and why now of all ages? Well not exactly now, more like two years ago before all this happened. "I never really thought about it until you brought it up. But I do recall Weasley saying something about his dad finding something. I don't remember what exactly though." He said as he recalled that one conversation he overheard while in the bathroom stall. Speaking of which he never found the answer to that mysterious force that held him back.

"To make this short I intercepted Arthur and gave him a family amulet. I told him that it would help clear things up a bit and then I left him to it. I did, after all, have to prepare for the ritual that we are about to do and it takes a long while to prepare. Normally I wouldn't be so disorganized but such things are when outside forces are butting in."

"So does this task have to do with the Amulet?"

Armand looked him in the eye and nodded his head. Running his hand through his long hair he blew out a huge breath. "I was originally going to look for it in the Riddle Manor but I didn't sense it there. Then again, I'm not the youngest family member anymore. I haven't been in a long time. So I'm going to assign you to finding it instead."

He looked at his elder with a confused expression. "And how exactly am I going to find it?"

"Well, you are the youngest so you would have the ability to sense its presence. You see the Amulet has a mind of its own sometimes. For example, if it feels like something needs to be done first than it's goes and does it. It somehow manages to get the things it wants done the way _it_ wants it done. I wouldn't be surprised if the Amulet found a way to you before you could even know it was there. Also it has enough magical properties in it, so that if there is danger, it would either hold back, push forwards or does whatever it deems necessary."

Armand looked gave him a critical look. "I know I'm asking but in reality I'm just telling you what you must do. You must go and find the family Amulet. Its worth is not weight in gold but in use. Do what you have to do but don't do anything dangerous. And don't hesitate to ask for assistance." Armand told him before exiting the room.

"Well that explains a lot." Draco said to no one particular. He was the only one in the room now and with nothing but the dancing fire keeping him company. Leaning back into the armchair he thought back to what Armand said. Armand didn't know it but he just gave Draco the answer to his riddle and the path that would take them to the Amulet. A sudden heavy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Was it nervousness? Anxiousness? Or is it something else entirely? But whatever it is it won't change anything. He closed his eyes for some rest; he would have to go back to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 10: Next Phase

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl (The Girl x Girl might not really happen, just so you guys know)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**A/N: I have fullfilled my promise! But please notify me if anything looks funny on this chapter. I updated this literally on my phone and I had to fix the spacing. I don't know if it would turn out alright. Anyways this was 3,222 words and please R & R**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Next Phase**

Somewhat deep within the walls of Malfoy manor two exotic elves were in a deep heated conversation. One is in a cushioned bed for someone that needs to recuperate while the other is standing by the bed making sure the other won't somehow hurt himself more. Each had their own arguments and reasons but the real question is who will crumble first?

"Nothing bad should happen"

"What do you mean nothing bad should happen? It implies that something bad might happen."

"Ah ha! Might!"

"The answer is still no."

"Please! Pretty please with cherry on top!"

"How many times must I have to tell you?! No! You may NOT try to get students to eat your experimental candy. Which by the way was created two hours ago. You don't even know the side effects it could cause!"

"I swear that if anything happens I will fix it but please let me distribute these! I've always wanted to give away my very own candy but I was too busy doing the other stuff that I wanted to do."

"Nicholas for the love of-if you keep insisting I will insist on tying you to the horse stables."

"But Granddaddy Armand!"

"No. That is final."

Sitting somewhat away from the two bickering elves Draco stayed by his father's side. He was covered in bandages that had to be changed often. One of the knives that the Dark Lord used had a rather nasty side effect. The bleeding wouldn't stop and Draco feared that his father would die from extreme blood loss. That was the down side but apparently turning him into an elf would be much easier. Of course Draco still had his doubts.

Its only been a day since they infiltrated Riddle Manor and just last night did Draco tell Armand of what he knows. They agreed that he would go back to Hogwarts but only after he and his father has turned into an elf. It would make for tracking the amulet better or better for the amulet tracking them. Thrumming his fingers on the wooden side table he wondered how it would feel like; being an elf that is. Also in the back of his mind he wondered if his friends were alright. He hasn't seen them in over two years so he's pretty sure that they changed a bit.

He was brought out of his musings when an elf popped in. He watched as the house elf bowed towards Armand and announced that the clearing has been warded off from outside interference. Armand nodded and dismissed the house elf before walking over to him.

"It's time Draco. Nicholas will aparate you there while I aparate with Lucius. I'm sure it would ease your mind a bit if I were the one bringing Lucius rather than Nicholas."  
He frowned. "But isn't Nicholas injured? He shouldn't be trying to perform any magic at all."

Armand turned from him and gave Nicholas a smirk. "And that's what he said."

Draco looked around Armand to see Nicholas, on his bed, burying his face into the pillows. A muffled noise could be heard from him. By the disgruntled sound he could tell that Nicholas wasn't too happy. He than turned his attention back to Armand when he heard a chuckle.

"Its been decided. You stay here while I portkey with Lucius and Draco."

"Fuff ih fwanftwd bo fome." Was the muffled response.

"Yes yes. I know you want to come but there is no arguing that you need to heal."  
A grunt was the reply as Nicholas brought the blanket over his head. Draco couldn't help but smile a bit at his actions. Of course he's still wary that they were all related. Armand he understands but Nicholas?

"Hold this." He felt something drop onto his lap. He didn't have time to react before the area around him swirled and changed. The next moment he knew he fell on hard ground. He didn't get time to take in his surrounding when Armand and his father came.

Instantly he got up and fast walked towards Armand as Armand gently placed his father on the ground. Once he reached them a glow emitted from the grass. A hum could be heard but he couldn't recognize the tune it was forming. He didn't notice when Armand moved away out of the glowing circular rune.

The outer ring was a bright flaming orange with six flames. Each flame stretched one line across forming a six-pointed star. Inside of the outer ring were six butterfly auras. They lay in-between the orange lines. Separating the butterflies from the center is a silver and blue ring. Inside of that is the actual center that forms a silver diamond shaped aura that has a blue square shaped aura inside. And right in the core of it all was a cross of bright blue.

Standing a several feet away was Armand. Draco could see that he was doing an incantation. Armand placed his hands on the outer ring and soon enough all the colors changed to black starting from the inside out. A few more words passed through his lips and from the middle shot a tall red spike aura that went through both Draco and Lucius. The red seeped into the black like blood seeping through an open wound.

Draco fell to the ground from the sudden shock. His whole innards felt like they were draining out of him; leaving him to feel suffocated and empty. His entire body went numb. From the burning shock he felt to cold emptiness taking its place. He didn't even flinch at the sight of the blade of grass in front of his eyes. The color of the grass turning into dark red; it's as if blood was splattered onto it from a gaping flesh wound. He couldn't' see but he knew that he was lying next to his father on the ground and from afar he could see a fuzzy form of Armand. The world around him started to spin and turn as black spots started to appear. He tried to get back up again but it felt like his limbs were dead and drained of everything. The black spots grew bigger and soon darkness took over.

"_Look mother! I've learned how to do that flame spell you taught me! And the candlelight spell!"_

_He said but it wasn't his words. He feels excited and giddy. His body is small like an eight year old child. He didn't know where he was going but he just knew where he was going. He's been here many times in fact he grew up here. This is his world his home. This world, of darkness, that can only be penetrated by the glowing mushrooms and the shining gems. The lanterns or magelight spells that the masters would use also helped to slice at the empty space of black._

_Going up the dirt ramp he walked over to his mother's fire pit that they shared with their warren neighbor. Sitting down next to his mother, who was holding a slimy baby chaurus in her hands, he showed her how much he's improved. Arms stretch outwards from him; he took aim at the fire pit and let out a stream of red flames. He felt a pat on his head as his magika was quickly depleted._

"_Very good. Though I prefer it if you learned how to use magelight instead." She told him with a smile. Placing the chaurus hatchling down she took his hand in her own. With palms facing upwards he could feel magic humming in his hand._

_His eyes were wide as saucers when a ball of white light hovered above his hand. If they were to get bigger than they would have when it changed many colors. It went from white to orange to purple to silver and than to light blue._

_"Wow."_

Opening his eyes he was slightly surprised to see that he was lying on a bed. He felt very tired and weak. His body felt numb and he couldn't tell whether or not his feet where moving or not. The only way he could know that they function properly was by the sound of the sheets rustling near his feet. At least he's not completely immobile. Turning his head he started to look around the room.

This was the same place that Nicholas and his father were in order to rest. On his left was the door and on his right was his father. Further more to his right was Nicholas or where Nicholas should have been. Where could have Nicholas have gone? He wondered and while he was lost in his own mind he didn't notice that his father was already awake.

"Draco." A soft strained voice caught his attention.

He turned his eyes to see that his father was awake. He could feel a smile etching itself into his lips. "Father, you're awake!" His voice was hoarse.

"You've been sleeping for awhile now Draco. I thought you'd never wake up."

He couldn't believe what he just said. "Father! You were the one that we found in a dire situation. I thought that you'd never open your eyes again!" He exclaimed. He felt his eyes water. Just hearing his father's voice was a god send.

"I am fine. Truth be told I've never felt better. Oh and have you looked in a mirror lately?" He said while leaning over to the side table and picking out a mirror.

Draco didn't know what to say when he saw what the mirror revealed. If possible his hair became lighter and looked really silky to touch. His cheek bones were a bit more prominent and his eyes looked sharper. But the most obvious part was his ears. The tips of the ears were peeking out from his hair. It also seemed his hair grew an inch, he's going to have to cut that. Fingers came up to touch the pointy appendage just to make sure that they were real.

Too absorbed in his own reflection that he almost forgot that the same happened to his father. Their eyes locked and Draco could see that his father was smiling and he couldn't help stop the one that was forming on his face.

"Merlin, I can't believe you're not freaking out right now."

His father chuckled at his statement and placed the mirror back on the side table.

"While you were still sleeping I was speaking with brother Nicholas. Brother because he insisted that I call him that." He shook his head. "I can't believe that we're related."

"You and me both."

"Yes well, he told me what happened so far and got me up to date. I honestly couldn't believe that I'm here. And is it true that Narcissa is locked up in the dungeons?"

"Yes! Just the place she belongs."

They both laughed. "I couldn't agree more."

The two of them just laid in their beds and talked. They wouldn't voice it but they both knew that the other missed them and worried for them. They talked of their worry and anything that came up to their mind. Usually about memories of when Draco was a young child and his father would take him to different countries. Making excuses to Narcissa about how he's going to teach Draco about foreign wizarding policies. Times before the Dark Lord came back and the only thing they had to worry about was the She-Devil.

At some point Nicholas walked back in with a rather pleased expression on his face. It looked like he wanted to jump on one of the beds but his injuries prevented him from doing that. He smiled to the both of them before plopping down onto his bed. House elves popped in and placed trays of food on their laps.

"So Draco how are you feeling? Feels weird having longer ears doesn't it?" Nicholas asked after he took the last bite if his food.

"I don't feel that much different except for better hearing and sight." He replied while neatly place his eating utensils down.

Nicholas nodded his head and crossed his arms. He smiled that smile where you know he has something up his sleeve. Draco didn't like it not one bit. Both he and Lucius wore similar faces of worry.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" He feigned hurt. "You both act like I'm some uncontrollable creature that will cause damages and despair."

The two young Malfoys didn't say anything and pointedly ignored him. Nicholas pouted and was deciding whether or not to tell them their next faze or operation. Sighing, Nicholas knew that Armand wouldn't be too happy if he didn't.

He looked at the newly turned elves and said. "As much as I would like to lay in bed all day we do have a lost item to retrieve. Draco you will be going back to Hogwarts. The sad thing is the fact that your previous headmaster has passed. I don't know whether this is good or bad news to you but the head of house or Slytherin became the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Draco's eyes widened. Uncle Sev was the headmaster now? He couldn't believe it but neither could he believe that the old coot is dead. He wondered how the Golden Boy reacted to it. He was close to the headmaster and all that.  
"Since your godfather is the headmaster, I believe it would be easy to get in." Nicholas said with a smile.

Later that day, the two newly made elves found themselves newly rejuvenated. Of course Lucius wasn't a hundred percent better but from his previous condition, it was a vast improvement. The four elves congregated in the study room where Nicholas and Armand worked on the map.

"As much as I want for us not to be separated, I believe leaving you and Lucuis here us the best course of action."

"Armand, this is just a school for kids! It's not like they are going to maim me."

"There is always a possibility of being maimed Nicholas! I've been there when they finished building it! I've met the founders and you have no bloody idea what they rigged that school to do!"

Draco saw Nicholas cross his arms. "Like what?"

"As you should know, they have different houses."

"Yes, yes. Everyone knows that"

Armand glared at him but it didn't look like any of his "I'm going to kill you" glare. "Well, lets just say that for some reason the founders made it so that whenever I step into he building, all the house emblems will pop up and start chasing me."

"Yes, you told me this before. So why is it better that Lucius and I stay here instead of you?"

"To keep the both of you safe!"

"I believe it would be safer for you to stay while I go. Lucius will stay no matter what."

Draco looked at his father than back to the arguing elves. Too lost in their bickering that Draco didn't even notice when how father stepped up and whacked the both of their heads.

"Do not talk of me as if I wasn't here! If the both of you cannot come to an agreement than how about you two stay while Draco and I go. This would be easier to do since I know Severus and you two should have been dead."

Nicholas cradled his head and said "You hit like a bitch."

That was the wrong thing to say. Armand didn't spare a glance towards his young descendent as said descendent was being beaten up by a raging Lucius. Draco walked up right next to Armand and watched as his dear uncle suffers the wrath of Lucius Malfoy. Armand shook his head and just sat down in one of the chairs.

"I guess that'll have to do."

"What will have to do?" He asked Armand while still watching Nicholas get beaten up.

"Both you and Lucius shall go but make sure you have this ring with you at all times." Armand took out a silver and gold ring from his pocket and handed it to Draco.

"That is a portkey that will take you back here. Lucius already has one or at least he should have one of Nicholas didn't forget to give him one."

"He did not give me one."

Both Draco and Armand looked to Lucius and a glance at the lump, that is Nicholas, behind him. Armand sighed and dug out another ring and gave that to Lucius. Draco could see that Armand really didn't want them to be hurt and with his father just recovering, he understands why.

"Is it really necessary to have two of us go? I could just go while you three sta-"

"Absolutely not!"

Draco backed up a bit from the commanding voice of both his father and Armand. He placed a note in the back of his mind to not do this again.

"I think he should go." Everyone turned their heads to see Nicholas standing up and dusting off dirt from his clothes. He was actually wearing a shirt over his bandaged covered chest this time.

Draco knew that Armand was going to argue but Nicholas raised a hand and asked if he could speak. Armand leaned back into his chair and nodded his head.

"I know that you two would love to go, I do so too, but I think it'd be a lot easier to just send Draco. There is no need to move everyone. Plus, I'm covered in bandages and Lucius still has to recover. And just because you swung good punches and nice kicks to me, they were pretty weak. I could see that it took a lot out of you already."

To think Nicholas would actually have a good argument surprised him. He looked toward his father and Armand and practically saw the wheels in their heads spinning. It took awhile but Armand finally made a decision.

"By the gods Nicholas, if this backfires I am never going to listen to your suggestions ever again."

His father looked like he was about to have a fit.

"You can't be serious about this."

"Lucius, Nicholas made valid points, though I don't want to believe it, and they are true. We three shall stay while Draco goes. We should take this time to heal both of your wounds and prepare for our departure soon." Armand looked to him. "Draco find the amulet and come back as soon a you can. And if there is anybody you wish yo say bye to than take this time to do it."

He nodded his head in understanding but from the corner of his eye he could see that his father was not happy, not at all. He just knew that his father was not going down without a fight.


	12. Chapter 11: Just Great!

**Warning: Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl (The Girl x Girl might not really happen, just so you guys know)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**A/N: Yeah, this isn't as long as my other chapters. A very short chapter that I do not like but anyways, read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just _Great!_**

Honestly, with the way his father, Armand and Nicholas were arguing, he truly believed that all four of them were going back to Hogwarts. He couldn't believe that Nicholas was actually able to convince them after another tenth round of "discussing" the situation. But that's pass him now and here he was again; standing in the front of the school doors. It felt like ages since he's last been here and ages since he last saw his house mates.

He placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. The entrance was the same and so were the walls and floors. He took a deep breathe and a wave of nostalgia came over him. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. This could be the last time he would ever be here again. The smell and the feeling of this place; this would be the last time. The very last time.

It was nightfall and most of the students should be in their dorm rooms asleep. Filch would be walking around but thankfully they called Severus ahead of time and he received a pass. The pass lets the faculty know that he was arriving late and should not be deducted points or given detention if he were to be caught out of curfew. Than again, he is a seventh year now even though he missed two years.

He felt slightly awful that they couldn't tell Severus everything. He was like a second father to him, the more lenient one that would also push him to do harder. Father, he could say was more like a mother of course he wouldn't dare say that to his face. He does have all the leverage when it comes to embarrassing him as do all parents. The worst are always the baby pictures and the stories of very humiliating events.

He tightly wrapped the hooded cloak around him. Armand put a glamour over him but one can never be too careful. Walking down the familiar corridors he felt that he needed to go to the astronomy tower. Something was pulling him towards that direction and that direction only but it's not the tower he feels the need to actually go, more like somewhere along the way is his destination.

Turning a corner and going up a flight of steps, with his new acute hearing, he heard footsteps. Two sets of footsteps walking to his direction. He found an alcove and hid behind a tapestry. It would be too risky to use magic because his core changed a bit when he became an elf. Once the footsteps passed he stepped out and continued along his way.

None of the students know that he's come back and he doesn't plan on any of them knowing; but a stop to visit his friends wouldn't be too bad. A final farewell and hope for the best.

He felt his ears twitch at a familiar voice. He knows this voice and knew that a confrontation with the owner would only end up in raised wands. But something was keeping him rooted to his spot and this _thing _is very familiar. Knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this, he leaned against the grey wall and waited.

The large glass window across from him gave a clear view of the stars. Finding his namesake wasn't hard because he made it his goal to always know where it is. His shoulders slumped a bit. Once they leave, he won't be able to see his star again now would he?

The voice he heard earlier became louder and was now accompanied with footsteps.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Bloody fuckers!"

Seems like his foul mouth stayed the same. He may have been gone for two years but with his last encounter with the Golden Boy left him to believe that Weasley was removed from the group. Must be because of the veela fiasco. He shook his head to clear his mind. He need to somehow get the amulet and go, preferable without an open wound.

"Who the bloody fuck are you." The ginger head said more as a statement rather than a question. He pushed himself off the wall and turned to look at his Gryffindor classmate. The Weasley grew taller or being turned into an elf made him a bit shorter but either way the ginger was slightly over towering him.

"I am someone who you will not concern yourself with unless of course you have something that belongs to me." Weasley just scowled and crossed his arms.

"This is school property. Dumbledore is gone but we still have a headmaster. You will tell me who you are and what you're doing here!"

If he spoke any louder the whole entire forbidden forest would have woken up. He's not entirely sure but something is telling him to get Weasley to give him the amulet. He's not even sure that Weasley even has it.

"You have something that belongs to me. I know it and I came here to collect it." He hoped by Merlin that he hand it over and hopefully Weasley knows what he's talking about.

"I don't have anything of yours! And if I did I would know if it weren't mine."

"I'm pretty sure a necklace that your father found does not belong to you and you know it." Weasley gaped at him than his faced contorted I to an angry expression.

"That_ father_ of mine does not deserve that title. And yes I know that piece of trash he found doesn't belong to me. If you really want to know, I do have it. Right here in my pocket." He watched as Weasley patted his right pants pocket.

"Why carry something you believe is trash around you?"

"I don't, I was going to go throw it in the forbidden forest. Make sure any remnants of my so called father is gone!"

Ouch. He knew Weasley was upset but really? He just hopes that Arthur Weasley won't be hearing any of the things his kids are saying. If he was a father, he would be crushed to think his own flesh and blood thought of him that way.

"Give it to me than. I'll take it off your hands and you won't have to ever see it again."

"Why should I give it to you? What exactly does this necklace do?" He raised his eyebrow thought he ginger would not be able to see it.

"It's a family heirloom. It's weight is not in gold but in the memories it holds. My grandfather would love to have it back. I can tell you're not on good terms with your father but I can easily tell that your a family man." Calling Weasley a 'man' was a lot harder than he originally thought. But than again it felt like he wasn't the one actually speaking. If it was up to him he would have just left and not bother with the ginger. Curse the amulet.

"Fine, whatever." He was caught a bit off guard and almost dropped the amulet when Weasley gave it to him.

"I don't know who you are but I don't want that thing near me ever again." And just like that the Gryffindor walked off into the dark hallway.

The realization that he got the amulet didn't kick in until after his realization that he had a pretty civil conversation with the ginger. Looking at the amulet, it didn't seem too special but there was something about it that he couldn't quite grasp. Deciding that he'll just ask Armand he turned and went to the direction of the dungeons.

He wasn't too sure on what he was going to do but he wants to see his friends one last time. He could probably talk to them again, the last time he would be able to speak to them. If only he could bring them along, than this wouldn't be so hard to do. He was getting close to the dungeons; all he needn't to do was pass the great hall and-

"Crutio!"

An ear splitting scream pierced the air and impaled his sensitive ears. He covered them with his hands while the blood on his veins became cold. It may have been two years but he knows that voice. He didn't want to believe it but there is no mistaking who's screaming voice that was.

"Pansy." He murmured beneath another bloody curdling scream. He desperately wanted to help her but a force was holding him back and forcing him to step into a dark alcove. No, he though, he need to help her. Pansy was in the pain.

His back was pressed against the cold stone walls. Pansy's scream kept going and going. He couldn't breathe and the only thing that filled that dead hall was her scream of agony. It was a long while before she stopped and the deafening silence filled the halls again. His pale hands left his ears and they fell limply to his sides. He hoped by sweet Merlin that she was still alive. His head turned swiftly to his right.

"Who's there?" he whispered loudly but quiet enough that anyone who was in the great hall couldn't hear. He didn't get a response but he doesn't doubt his ears.

"I can hear you breathing. Who's there?" He asked again but this time he shot his hand forwards and grabbed what felt like cloth and pulled.

His eyes widened when he saw Potter and Granger appear. Before he could say anything, the doors to the great hall swung open and he immediately felt someone grab him and cover his mouth; he felt that the hood over his head fall. He tried to pull the hand off him while Granger took the cloth from his grasp and placed on all three of them. The three of them were in the alcove but with his acute hearing, Draco could tell one person was dragging a body while the other was restraining another. The one being restrained was also gagged since he could hear muffled protests with his ears. Once it was all silent the hand over his mouth released him and he was finally able to move away from the two Gryffindors.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He turned and looked at the Golden Boy and Granger.

"To retrieve a lost item. I was on my way out before I heard the screaming." He told them and was about to leave then when Granger stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Hermione, you're going to have to speak quieter."

"Sorry" she told her friend than turned back to look at him. "Malfoy we have some questions for you."

"I don't have the time to answer any of them." He told her curtly.

"But aren't you curious as to why people are being tortured? We can get you filled in on what's happening and all you have to do is answer a few things for us."

"I may be curious but I cannot afford to linger here any longer than absolute necessary." He made to leave when he heard the sound of the great hall opening again. The three of them were dead quiet and dared not to move. He could hear distinct voices coming from there.

"Severus, I received news that the young Malfoy has returned."

"Yes, my Lord"

"And? Where is he?" He could tell that The Dark Lord wasn't pleased at all.

"I have very little patience right now. I get word that my manor has been infiltrated, that woman removed herself from my service and Lucius is gone."

"My Lord, Draco will be here soon. The letter I received only said that he would be arriving some time tonight and seeing as it is nightfall, he should already be here. Be it in the Slytherin Dormitories or he's wandering the halls."

"Mulciber! Avery!"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Yes my Lord?" Two voices said at the same time.

"Go and retrieve me the young Malfoy. You will bring him to me, directly to me."

"Yes my Lord."

"It shall be done my Lord."

The alcove suddenly became ten times colder. He could hear their footsteps coming towards their direction. Something was telling him to get away from but before he could do anything, he saw Potter pull him into his arms while Granger threw the cloth thing over the three of them. A bright light illuminated in front of them and so he was able to see Mulciber and Avery. He finally came to the conclusion that this was an invisibility cloak for the two Death Eaters continued on their way.

It was a few minutes before nothing could be heard again and so he pulled away from Potter's arms. He had the sudden urge to get out of there right now otherwise something very...unpleasant was going to happen. He was turning away when a hand grabbed onto his arm.

"Malfoy we need to ask you some questions." He heard Potter say.

"I don't know about you but I need to leave." He felt his ear twitch when he heard footsteps again. Bloody Hell.

"Look Potter, I don't have the time right now. I have what I needed to get and so I'll be on my way. Be glad that I'm not hexing you into oblivion."

"Malfoy you can't just leave. They'll find you before you even leave the grounds."

"I can if I want to Potter. Now release me at once."

He was finally able to free himself from the Gryffindor's grasp and leave the Golden Duo in the alcove. But that bad feeling he felt returned and he just knew that if he did stay to listen, either way he would have been caught. He turned around and was face to face with Avery and Mulciber.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Why, we have Potter and a mudblood. Oh and Malfoy too."

"Petri-" Granger was unable to finish her spell before Mulciber punched her jaw than pointed his wand at her. Potter had his wand out but the look that Avery gave him made him drop it. If he were to resist, Granger would have to pay for his action. Avery than turned to look at Draco.

"Now Malfoy, the Lord is awaiting your presence."

His body was on overdrive. He whipped his wand out and sent the two Death Eaters two confundos. But because his core is unstable, the spell didn't work. Luckily though, the two Death Eaters didn't expect it to not work and were only surprised for one second. It was more than enough time for Draco to get a head start. It was only when he reached the entrance did he notice he ran to the direction of the Great Hall. The amulet in his pocket started to hum. He took this as a bad sign since the Dark Lord himself was there along with uncle Sev.

The grin on the nose-less monster made his skin crawl. He was in for it now. He could hear a loud thumping coming from his chest and the sound of his breathing. Time seemed to still for a few moments when he turned to get away but ended up being blocked by Avery and Mulciber. He dearly wished that Armand taught him how to control his core so that in case of emergency, he could either put up a fight or escape.


End file.
